Powerpuff Girls Z The 1st
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the anime. Sisters Momoko and Kuriko are abducted while on vacation in Alaska, with Momoko turned into a "cyborg" and is ordered to kill Kuriko. Miyako is soon kidnapped and turned into a cyborg as well and is tasked to find and kill Kuriko too. Will Kuriko be able to save both Momoko and Miyako before it's too late? -Feat. KAMEN RIDER THE FIRST, METAL GEAR SOLID-
1. Summer Vacation, Foil the Robbery

**_Masked Rider The First_**

Hi, fans. Welcome to the first-ever fanfic for the Kamen Rider category. And this is the first time I'll be doing a REAL Kamen Rider fic with an original story. Fr those who didn't know or are new here, I've been a Kamen Rider fan for nearly a decade, starting with Kamen Rider Black, and that was the only show that I got hooked until I got to watch Kamen Rider Ryuki.

I've written other fics based on the Heisei-era Kamen Rider shows and you'll find them on my pen-name, and I'll navigate you on where to find them later, but right now I'll be giving you what to expect here in this fic.

This fic will be based o the 2005 movie "Kamen Rider The First", but instead of rehashing the movie with the characters involved, I decided to re-imagining it by using a new set of characters and a new plot, and that also means coming up with new heroes to take on the bad guys. Believe me, you're going to enjoy this.

I guess you're wondering what Metal Gear Solid is doing here. They'll be the villains here and will give the heroes a plentiful of problems, and sorry, Solid Snake won't be here. Also, you're also wondering what the Powerpuff Girls Z are doing here as well. They'll be playing a vital role in this story and while I can't spoil everything away, all I can tell you is that they'll be the face of the story and will blow you away.

Well, with all that said and done, it's timer we get a move on.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

_Two years ago…_

At Edo Mountain, the Powerpuff Girls Z are rallying as they inserted a huge chunk of cce on the back of _Kare's_ (Him) back, causing the villain to weaken from cold and shrunk down to normal size, and the trio began to use the White Light to absorb all of Kare's power, and then sending him to space with the ice tied up on him, and Japan was saved from his evil tyranny, but it came with a cost as Hyper Blosom, Roling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup loses their powers as Peach's powers are among the White Lights used to defeat Kare, thus they are now back to becoming normal, 13-year old girls, and the trio decided to move on and continue to study at their school, and this needed a lot of extra effort and adjustment now they are no longer Powerpuff Girls.

_Today..._

The bell rang and all students burst out running to the streets as school is over and the summer vacation is officially on, and everything in Tokyo is peaceful, since all of the major bad guys - from Mojo Jojo to the Rowdyruff Boys - are now powerless adter inadvertedly giving their black aura to Kare. Two girls emerged from the school and their faces are familiar. They are the Akatsutsumi sisters, Momoko and Kuriko. Momoko has blossomed into a 15-year old teen while Kuriko, despite being 10 rears old, looked to appear to have a body of a 12 year old. Although the two have become close, the younger sister still occassionally annoy her when a situation calls for it. Though both seem to have matured, they still enjoy the _Super Sentai_ genre, and they still tend to over do it.

Then, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara join in on the two, as the foursome decided to go for a stroll since it's vacation time. Surprisingly, the former Powerpuff Girls Z were surprised to find out that Kuriko already knew their identities yet she kept it a secret and even consoled them after being told about losing their powers in order to defeat Kare. The foursome then passes by a supermarket and the younger Akatsutsumi got an idea as she saw a poster near the entrance.

"Hey, _onee-sama_...look at that...a free trip for four at a resort in Alaska ...say, since we're on vacation, we should give it a shot and try winning that price. It's a good opportunity to relax after your stints as Powerpuff Girls."

"Hmm...I guess...what do we need to join that contest...hey! Pringles! That product's among the participating items! Kuriko...let's buy it! Let's split our allowances and see if we can buy two...that way it'll double our chances!"

The other two girls sweat-dropped as the two sisters began to frantically search for Pringles so that they can purchase the raffle ticket and win the first prize, and this took only 15 minutes before they found it and bought it, and along with the raffle, they put on their names, address and other info and dropped it at the drop boxes. After that they all left and went to the picnic park to eat their snacks. While eating their snacks, Kuriko was the first to find another raffle ticket from another food item and immediate put on her info, and five minutes later Momoko saw another raffle ticket, and she too inputted her info as well, and the two ran off to the supermarket and inadvertedly got into an ongoing robbery incident but they managed to hid themselves and think of a way to stop the robbers, who are about three to five of them. Kuriko saw a skeleton costume and a long, red ribbon, and this gave her an idea. Likewise, Momoko saw a costume that resembles the Japanese TV show character, Seiun Kamen Machineman, and she too got a wild idea, and put it on as well. Meanwhile, the five robbers were shouting at the shoppers to keep their heads down and shouted at the cashier to hurry up with the money and load it on their bag.

"Stop stalling and hurry it up…or I blow off your head!"

The terrified cashier accidentally dropped the money on the floor and this enraged one of the robbers and is about to shoot him on the head when Momoko, dresses as Machineman showed up standing at the top of the shelf loaded with oatmeal boxes, and began to taunt the robbers while imitating the TV superhero.

"You lowlifes…picking on the weak and the oppressed…you cannot be forgiven…thus the agent of justice will see to it that you'll be brought to justice itself! So be prepared to fel the fury of this champion of the masses!"

The robbers were rather amused by the intruder as they saw the size of the person, and decided to make fun of their would-be attacker by taunting the person in return as well as to shoot that person down to show off their authority.

"AND who you might be…bitch??"

"I AM…SEIUN KAMEN…MACHINEMAN!!"

Momoko, dressed as Machineman, went for the usual pose, including flapping the trademark, "transparent cape", and this made the the robbers burst into laughter, but then their laughing stopped as she jumps down and did the Machineman's flying chop, sending one crashing against one of the stalls, knocking him down. As another was about go after her, she took out the trademark rapier and shouts "Machine Saber!", stabbing him on his belly and tripped him causing him to fell down and hit his head, knocking him out. The three remaining robbers then took out their guns and pointed them at her head, pinning her down, but then the shelf full of oatmeal boxes fell down almost hitting the remaining robbers, and giving "Machineman" the chance to get out of the line of fire. As one of the robbers emerged from the debris of boxes, he tries to get his gun but was greeted by someone.

"**_Skull Slider!_**"

Kuriko, who is dressed as Skullomania (complete with red ribbon worn like a scarf) slides down and trips the robber, and when he regained his footing, she gave him another dose of her attack as she jumps over a mountain of boxes and did a diving head-ram.

"**_Skull Diver!_**"

This sends the robber crashing against the fallen shelf and was knocked out, and the Akatsutsumi sisters stood tall in victory, but turn around to see the remaining two robbers getting up and the two girls glanced at each other and nodded, as they jumped high and going downward towards the two thugs.

"_**Double Rider Kick!**_"

The two sisters delivered a flying missile kick which sends the two robbers falling down against the boxes as the police arrived after getting the signal which the cashier secretly activated before being seen by the robbers. They were surprised to see "Machimeman" and "Skullomania" being cheered by the shoppers and they guessed that they single-handedly took down the robbers without a single bloodshed occurred, and the two "heroes" secretly left via the backdoor while "shedding" their costumes.

As they got out, Kaoru and Miyako were quite surprised at what they saw and greeted the two sisters with a bit of sarcasms even though they showed a lot of concern for the two.

"Geez…even though we're no longer Powerpuff girls, you still act like one but with a different costume. Lucky no shots were fired…and I have to admit, you and Kuriko do make a good pair…come on, we're going home."

And so the four girls went home and went to bed, and by morning the two sisters smirked at each other as they saw the news about "Machineman" and "Skullomania" taking down the two robbers and how they did it, yet the news said that their identities remain unknown. The Akatsutsumi parents wondered if their daughters were involved since the moves were similar but they shrugged it off. They then decided to tell their girls that summer has began and the two sisters bursts out of the house, now that they can do whatever they want.

A week later, the Akatsutsumi house was in a state of euphoria as Momoko's name was picked in which she won first prize: A trip for four at Alaska, and this made the two sisters ecstatic as they got the prize they wanted and now they couldn't wait to get there.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope that you liked the first chapter of this fic. Though the main villains haven't been shown yet, the next upcoming chapters will start the suspense and action. And yes, since this is a Kamen Rider fic, I decided to include some of the references to Ishimori's works and homage, which among them are Seiun Kamen Machineman and Skull Man, which inspired CAPCOM to create Skullomainia, a character from Street Fighter EX series.

**_Preview:_**

The Akatsutasumi family goes to Alaska to spend their summer vacation and they get a lot of sight seeing and leisure, but also a danger in the making.


	2. Airplane Assault, Stop the Hijackers

_**Masked Rider the 1st**_

- - -

In response to a reader who felt offended by my original plot of this chapter, I'm going to efit it so that future readeers won't fell ticked off by the original plot.

- - -

My thanks go to those who reviewed my debut Kamen Rider fic. I really appreciated it. And that was just the start. I know you're waiting for some REAL Kamen Rider action, but I humbly ask you to be patient as the plot is already underway, and the start of the real adventure commences here. I promise you'll be blown away by this fic and will get to re-imagine the movie you saw, but with a different twist.

Now that I said my piece, it's time to get a move on.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Tokyo International airport, a week later. The Akatsutsumi family is now at the waiting area after going through all the tedious process just to get ready to board their flight to Alaska via United Airlines 5-5-5. While waiting for the flight numbers to be called, the Akatsutsumi sisters, Momoko and Kuriko, decided to bide their time by posing the moves of various Kamen riders from Kamen Rider Black to Kamen Rider Blade, but Kuriko saw a tuning fork and tried mimicking Kamen Rider Hibiki, but her elder sister rebutted it.

"Come on, Kuriko…**_Hibiki's_** an Oni, not an insect…besides, you don't even have a taiko."

"_Ne_…**_Kamen Rider Black RX_** uses a saber and a gun instead of a **Rider Kick**…"

"Don't change the subject…"

Their argument was interrupted when a voice emanated from the speaker phone which called those in attendance and this made them stood up and be alert as this was their cue.

"_All passengers of United Airlines 5-5-5 bound for anchorage, Alaska …you may now proceed to Gate 9-1-3…I repeat…_ _All passengers of United Airlines 5-5-5 bound for anchorage, Alaska …you may now proceed to Gate 9-1-3…I repeat…_"

The Akatsutsumi family and other passengers got the message and they all went to Gate 3-1-5 and are now standing in line as they slowly show their ticket to the stewardess and went to their assigned seats. As they are waiting for the plane to take off, the two sisters began to talk about things to keep themselves from getting into suspense.

"Gee…I wish Miyako and Kaoru were with us…it'll be a lot more fun having them tag along with us…I bet they're envious at where we are going…"

"You can't blame them, _nee-sama_…We got the prize, they didn't, and they said its fine with them. Besides…we'll be back after four weeks. And we promise them we give them a lot of souvenirs and surprises, so no worries. And let's not forget we'll be giving them pictures of us having fun at the snows…"

The pilot's voice began to speak via the speakers and made an announcement as the passengers paid attention to it and the stewardesses stood in front of them as the pilot's voices began to give instructions, such as putting on their seatbelts, no using any electronic devices during takeoff and before landing, waiting for the signal on when to remove the seatbelt, what to do in case of emergency landing, how to put on their life vest and where to go when making an emergency exit.

After that the plane slowly took off and went to the air, in which the passengers, Japanese and foreign, were quite amused as the Akatsutaumi sisters pretended to be Sentai heroes flying a jet, and were quite adored at their cuteness, though the sisters' parents were quite embarrassed at their antics. Thirty minutes later the sisters took off their seatbelt and are now awaiting their snacks, and when it arrived, they dig in, surprising the foreign stewardess who is of Australian descent.

"My…what upbeat little girls you are…you sure are hyper…I wish my three-year old daughter was here…she can really relate to you two…"

"Ehe-he-he…thanks for the compliment…"

As the two sisters dig in on their snacks, Kuriko saw a man who is of Egyptian descent and was looking rather suspicious, and she confided to her elder sister and Momoko seem to sense something that was very suspicious. The two nodded and sneaked their way to the back of the plane, taking their backpacks with them and his behind the kitchen area. As they waited, they heard a ruckus and some screaming as foreign voices screamed at the passengers.

"Alright! This is a hijack! Nobody moves or you'll be killed! Now stay on your seats and give us all of your cellphones and valuables! Now! Or else we send this plane and you along with it!"

The hijackers then went to the kitchen section of the plane and at gunpoint told the stewardess and its personnel to move to the passengers section and even shot one of them to prove their point. The sisters realize that this is something they'll have to do in order to get to their destination, so they took out some costume and props, and a pair of small metallic trays and put on their costumes, and slowly make their way through the passengers section.

At the passengers section, the terrorists noticed that two seats were vacated and noticed something suspicious, and questioned the Akatsutasumi parents if there are any other passengers with them, in which they denied so that their children won't get caught. At that moment, Momoko, dressed as Seiun Kamen Machineman, jumps over the cabinet full of food and made her pose.

"You terrorist did nothing but cause trouble! I won't let you do what you want! I will stop you with my super-abilities…and justice will be served! Surrender now or prepare to be humiliated!"

The terrorists noted that the sudden intrusion of someone was quite small and resembled a teenage girl, yet they wondered if this was a prank or not so they decided not to take any chances and aimed their guns at her, noticing her red, long hair wrapped around her neck underneath the helmet.

"And who you might be?"

"I am…Seiun Kamen…Machineman!"

Momoko did the usual pose from the TV show which some of the Japanese passengers recognized as they were among the shoppers taken hostage last week, but they feared for their safety as she was up against professional hijackers. As the terrorists aimed their guns at her, Kuriko, dressed as Skullomainia (with a long, red ribbon worn like a scarf), slides underneath a few terrorists performing the Skull Slider, tripping them and caused them to drop their guns enabling some of the passengers to tackle them and took their guns anmd aimed it at the terrorists, while "Machineman" uses her rapier to stab the others on their eyes to momentarily blind them and disarmed them, and more passengers join in on disarming them.

Kuriko then hid herself behind some passengers as a few more terrorists emerged from the pilot's room and held the two pilots at gunpoint, making serious threats.

"Alright! Kids' hour is over! Stop the racket and drop the guns! Or else I blow up these bastards and we go down in history…and Allah will be pleased!"

But one of the passengers, a Saudi Arabian diplomat, stood up and faced the terrorists in an attempt to persuade the terrorists to stop their rampage.

"Please...stop this at once. What ae you trying to prove here?"

"We want to get to the United States of America! And we want to go there now!"

"Why?"

"To see the Queen..."

"I'm afraid you boarded the wrong flight...you should have gone to England instead..."

But another terrorist comes into the fray, pointing his gun at the diplomat.

"He want sto go to the U.S. to see the queen...I want to go to Korea to see the Pharoah...the rest want to go to China to see the Eifel Tower...and you're saying that we're doing thngs wrong?? Fine, have at you!"

The terrorists opened fire at the diplomat and killed him on the spot, and this made the Akatsutsumi sisters ticked, so "Machineman" mad gestures to distract the two terrorists while "Skullomania" sneaks her way on the side. With the terrorists focused on Machineman, Skullomania then jumps on the side of the terrorists and tripped them while sprinkling salt in their eyes, blinding them and caused them to release their hostages, and the two sisters kicked the guns off their hands. As the pilots got out of the way, Machineman and Skullomania did a series of beat-'em ups, and did a double flying kicks which sent them to the floor, and the passengers tackle them and tied them up, and just as peace was about to be restored, Skullomainia pointed a finger at one of the passengers, a British man who was holding a cellphone, and another passengers took it and discovered that he was sending text messages to a local TV station and tackled him, in the process his wig fell and his bag fell to the ground, revealing the contents to be toy weapons, thus the hijacking was just a childish ploy and was foiled and the United Airlines 5-5-5 made an emergency landing at Guam where the "terrorists" were taken into custody, and the Akatsutasumi sisters took off their helmets and revealed themselves, and became media sensations in the eyes of the international viewers who took down the "terrorists".

Later the news revealed hat the "terrorists" were actually escaped patients from a mental hospital from Japan, as the patients wore latex masks to conceal their identities and managed to sneak into the airport.

Because of the incident, and pending investigation, the passengers were given a two-night stay at the Guam Hotel free of charge, and a special treatment for the Akatsutsumi family, whose children saved the passengers and foiling a terrorist attempt, which gave them 5,000 pocket money as allowances, in which the two sisters graciously accepted.

Two nights after, the passengers of Flight United Airlines 5-5-5 resumed their flight to Anchorage , Alaska , and thus their vacation trip is now officially underway.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope the second chapter of this fic kept you glued to your seats. Sorry if the real story hasn't arrived yet, but like I said, I'm going to keep the story flowing and make it interesting so that you'll enjoy this fic to the fullest.

And again, since this is a Kamen Rider fic, I decided to include some of the references to Ishimori's works and homage, which among them are Seiun Kamen Machineman and Skull Man, which inspired CAPCOM to create Skullomainia, a character from Street Fighter EX series.

United Airlnes Flight 5-5-5 and Gate 9-1-3 are references to _Kamen Rider Faiz_ and _Kamen Rider Kaixa_ from Kamen Rider 5-5-5, which is one of many fics I adapted. If you're interested in that fic adaptation, see **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**.

**_Preview:_**

The Akatsutasumi family finally arrived in Alaska and began to start their vacation. There the sisters make comedic and hyperactive antics which attracted the attention of a kidnapping gang and formulate a plan to abduct them.

THIS IS where the REAL adventure starts.


	3. First Tour, Night Club Brawl

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

We are now in the third stage of the story, and this is where the Akatsutsumi sisters' "adventure" begins, as they are now in Anchorage, Alaska. They'll be doing a lot of tourists things and then do the usual antics which will slowly attract the villains of this fic. Yup...the foot soldiers from Metal Gear Solid will make an appearance by scouting for potential victims to be kidnapped and this means trouble for the former Hyper Blossom.

I'll be putting a lot of references here since we are in Alaska, and I'll be basing the travel elements since i've been to New Zealand four years ago. Well, enough chit-chat and time to get a move on!

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Anchorage International airport, the next day. United Flight 5-5-5 has finally arrived after two nights of delay at Guam after a hijacking incident where Momoko and Kuriko became international sensations after taking down the terrorists and were awarded by medals bestowed to them for their bravery and that they were given 5,000 as reward and pocket money, which made the two girls overjoyed.

Indeed, as they are inside the airport lobby area, the Alaskan media and the people there recognized the two as they saw them on TV, and they find them cute in real-life, thus they began to greet and compliment them. Airport officials were rather bemused that a pair of "charming girls" had captured the hearts of many people abroad, and were quite amazed that they took down five hijackers despite the threat of being shot down. After security had the people move back, the Akatsutsumi family went to the taxi area and went to their first destination to make a start on their vacation by heading to a "youth hostel" to rest and make preparations for their "tour".

In Tokyo Japan, Mayor Mayer and Ms. Bellum were proud of the Akatsutsumi sisters foe their deed and thus giving Japan a reason to be proud of, as they took down a local robbery gang and an international hijackers. At the Gotokuji house, Miyako was proud of what her friend did and was impressed at how she handled a situation despite the fact that she is no longer a Powerpuff Girl. At the Matsubara house, Kaoru was sparring with a hanging punching bag as she was inspired to to the same after seeing Momoko's deeds. She was impressed at how Momoko and Kuriko handled those hijackers.

"Geez...although she's not Hyper Blossom anymore, she sure hasn't lost her touch...and with Kuriko with her, those two can make an awesome pair. Sure wish I was with them..."

Kaoru then went to the dining room and joined her family in taking their lunch and were discussing about Momoko and Kuriko doing the good deeds. However, they were unaware that someone was outside the house holding a binocular, and was glancing at Kaoru after seeing her at school doing Physical Education classes and saw her athletic potentials.

Back at the youth hostel in Anchorage, the Akatsutsumi family were at the dining area staring at the map of Alaska and are contemplating on which destination they should go first, and they listed on a pad paper on the "hot spots" they think they should go first:

**South Central Alaska** is the southern coastal region and contains most of the state's population. Anchorage and many growing towns, such as Eagle River, Palmer, and Wasilla, lie within this area. Petroleum industrial plants, transportation, tourism, and two military bases form the core of the economy here

**The Alaska Panhandle**, also known as **Southeast Alaska**, is home to many of Alaska's larger towns including the state capital Juneau, tidewater glaciers, the many islands and channels of the Alexander Archipelago and extensive forests. Tourism, fishing, forestry and state government anchor the economy

**Southwest Alaska** is largely coastal, bordered by both the Pacific Ocean and the Bering Sea. It is sparsely populated, and unconnected to the road system, but very important to the fishing industry. Half of all fish caught in the western U.S. come from the Bering Sea, and Bristol Bay has the world's largest sockeye salmon fishery. Southwest Alaska includes Katmai and Lake Clark national parks as well as numerous wildlife refuges. The region comprises western Cook Inlet, Bristol Bay and its watersheds, the Alaska Peninsula and the Aleutian Islands. It is known for wet and stormy weather, tundra landscapes, and large populations of salmon, brown bear, caribou, birds, and marine mammals

**The Alaska Interior** is home to Fairbanks. The geography is marked by large braided rivers, such as the Yukon River and the Kuskokwim River, as well as Arctic tundra lands and shorelines

**The Alaskan Bush** is the remote, less crowded part of the state, encompassing 380 native villages and small towns such as Nome, Bethel, Kotzebue and, most famously, Barrow, the northernmost town in the United States, as well as the northern most town on the contiguous North American continent (cities in Greenland, the Northwest Territories, and Nunavut that are farther north are on islands)

The four of them gave their opinions on which place they recommended and this took almost an hour as they were divided on each others' views. Other tourists there were glancing at the family as they recognized them from the news about the hijack incident. One of them approached the four and gave them his recommendation.

"I would suggest you take a tour here since you're all here. The Eagle River, Palmer, and Wasilla are a good way to start your touring. There's this bar near here that's home to the famous karaoke. Many tourists, including Japanese, frequently go there to sing their favorite songs."

"Thank you, sir…we'll take that into account."

And by later that night, the four of them went to the karaoke bar where several tourist, more than a half of them are from Asia, are eating their dinner while a New Zealand tourist try his luck doing stand-up comedian gig, and this entertained the guests. When his turn was over, the emcee asked anyone if they wanted to try their luck in entertaining the guests. The Akatsutasumi sisters raised their hands and went to the stage, and after taking their place, they put on the karaoke code to choose a song on the Karaoke and played it and the two sisters began to sing their piece.

- - -

_**Kibō no Kakera **_by_** Nana Kitade**_

__

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari _

Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo

Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara

Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no

Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete

Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no

Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru

Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de

Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no

Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo

Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?

Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no

Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo

- - -

The crowd applauded the two after performing their number, and one of the customers was able to recognize the two sisters and soon the crowd realize who the sisters are, and began to give compliment to them. The bartender, who was among the passengers in the hijacking incident, realize this as well and told the Akatsutasumi parents that they can have anything they want for free. Momoko and Kuriko exchanged high-five gestures and now they can order anything they want. A few minutes later, the customers were watching the two sisters gulping on the family-size pizza they ordered and were amazed at how they took it down without taking a brake. After drinking their coke, the two went to the bathroom to wash their hands. At that point, ten muggers barged in and challenged anyone to a fight as they were armed with knives.

"Okay...we'll leave if anyone beats us...come on...my little friend here is thirty for blood."

One of the customers accepted the challenge and tried his luck but ended up getting stabbed and is now in critical danger. The other muggers cut off the phone lines to prevent the bartender from calling the police and that the others blocked all exits. The two sisters saw this and formulated a plan to take them down, and coordinated with a waitress who just got out of the bathroom.

"What?? Are you sure you can pull it off? Please be careful."

"We will...but please go now. We'll be fine."

With the plan set in motion, the Akatsutsumi sisters took a pair of teen-size motorcycle helmets, leather jackets, leather pants, biker gloves, and a pair of long ribbons and wrapped it around their necks, looking like a scarf. They then barged into the scene and the muggers' attentions were diverted allowing the waitress to safely escape and went to the nearest police station.

"Huh? What's this?? Motorcycle stunt kids?"

"Now...either you muggers leave this place or we get rough on you!"

"Yeah...we're the M-Riders!"

Momoko and the muggers glanced at Kuriko's proclamation of "M-Riders", and the muggers bursts out laughing at what they deemed as a ridiculous act, but the customers inside the bar noted the two persons' size and realize that it was the Akatsutsumi sisters even though they were wearing motorcycle helmets. One of the muggers took out a long, spiked knife and went ahead, but Momoko did a leg sweep and the mugger fell face-first to the floor, knocking him out. The second mugger went ahead but Kuriko did a running crescent kick and followed by grabbing the mugger's head and banged it on the floor, also knocking him out. A third mugger, who resembled a fat wrestler stepped forward and challenged the two, helmet-wearing girls.

"You two are just little bitches, wearing a helmet and a scarf. Better run off or I'll rape you."

The two glanced at each other and nodded, as they delivered a double thrust kick on his "balls", and followed it by banging it with their fists (covered with a pair of knuckle dusters) and the fat mugger knells in pain, and then they did a double missile kick on his jaw and he was out for the bout. The leader of the muggers didn't sit this well as his gang is slowly being taken down by just two little girls.

"I can't believe you bitches took down three of my best men...M-Riders, huh? Well i got an "M" to...a machine gun! Let's see if you can "M" your way out of this one!"

the "M-Riders" refused to be intimidated and Momoko did her usual Sentai pose while Kuriko saw a fallen bottle n front of her and did a well-placed kick, hitting the gun and dropped on the floor, seizing the chance and did a double dropkick sending the leader staggering to his men, but he got up and was humiliated. He couldn't accept his being smacked by two girls and practically lost it, pulling himself away from his henchmen's hands..

"GET OFF ME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THOSE BITCHES AND KICK THEIR ASSES!!"

Before things spiral out of control, the police arrived and had the remaining muggers face the wall and had them handcuffed. Momoko and Kuriko gave each other a "thumb's up" sign and exchanged "high-fives", but they too were made to face the wall, but the customers came to their defenses but were held back and the two sisters were about to be handcuffed until the waitress who called them told the sheriff about this and the sheriff was ticked off.

"YOU MORONS! RELEASE THOSE TWO NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE THE WITNESSES ARE SAYING THESE TWO IN HELMETS STOPPED THE MUGGERS AND YOU'RE IGNORING THEM?? NOW LET THEM GO OR I'LL SUSPEND YOU!!"

The policemen reluctantly did and took the muggers away, and the sheriff apologized to the Akatsutasumi family for his men's actions and will do something about it so it won't happen again. After the scene is cleared, the customers gave Momoko and Kuriko an astounding ovation and business went on without incident. In the next few days, the mayor of AAnchorage summoned the two sisters and gave them medals for their bravery and apologized for what happened as he told them that the police who manhandled them were suspended for their actions. The Akatsutsumi family then went on with their tour, going to other places within Anchorage, such as Eagle River, Palmer, and Wasilla. They toured all possible destination spots including the malls, library, history museum and even by boat. Surprisingly, everyone there recognized the two sisters and were even astounded when they put on their helmets and scarves, posing as Kamen Riders. The locals and the tourists took pictures of them and more people were attracted. However, someone took pictures of the two and left immediately.

At Fox Islands, inside a nuclear research facility located within the archipelago, several men in SWAT-like suits covering from head-to-toe were in the process of rounding up all of the workers and scientists there, while two men, one a Japanese scientist and the other an American. The two were in the process of obtaining a secret document that contains data and information on nuclear weapons, warheads and the use of cybernetics. As they found one of the three disks needed to download all of the important documents, the American's radio beeped and contacted him.

"This is "BAT"...I have news for you..."

"Is this about sending the Americans our demand letter?"

"No, sir..."

"Then you're an imbecile calling me for not doing your job..."

"Then you, Liquid Snake...ARE AN IMBECILE for not hearing me out..."

"HOW DARE YOU..."

But the scientists, identified only as Doctor Shinigami, quell off the tension and asked BAT why he was calling them, and BAT made his reply that made the scientist filled with intrigue and interest.

"I'll be sending you a video that will be very valuable in our future operations, and not to mention their potentials in achieving out goals..."

As Liquid Snake activated the monitor after sending Bat the coordinates, the video showed the Akatsutsumi sisters taking down five robbers in Tokyo, Japan, and at the airplane during the hijack incident as well as the Anchorage night bar where they took down four of ten muggers. Dr. Shinigami was pleased that the two sisters would really be benefiting him and his allies once he gets his hands on the two.

"Excellent...see if you can abduct any of the two so that I can turn one of them into our own soldier. This will surely be a big boost to us once our experimental Cybernetic Soldiers are operational and under our control."

"Perhaps you may have a point, Dr. Shinigami. You may proceed with your plans so that ours will benefit our cause. Now then...let's get to work as we have a world to conquer...starting with the United States of America! They will soon learn how FOX-HOUND can make the world bow in to our demands!"

The SWAT-like soldiers roared in approval as they continued to round up everyone and no one within the base were able to send help that they were being overran by terrorists.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yup, this is where the action begins, and this is where Metyal Gear Solid comes in. Sorry, Solid Snake isn't the main character here, but you'll soon see who is going to oppose the villains in this fic...just be patient.

_**Preview:**_

The Akatsutasumi family began to start their touring by going to the Southwest Alaska to get a glimpse of the country's finest fish-hunting, and there the Akatsutsumi sisters are abducted by one of FOX-HOUND's agents. And that's where the terror starts.


	4. Second Tour, The Abduction

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Sorry for the late update. I got struck down with pharangytis and fever, and as of now I'm not yet 100 percent, but I managed to find time so here is the next chapter and this is where the terror starts.

The action and adventure starts here as FOX-HOUND makes their moves in abducting the Akatsutsumi sisters after discovering their recent exploits and decided to make them their "assassins" and turn them into mindless soldiers. This spells trouble for the two sisters as they are unaware of the impending danger.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At a cruise boat, the Akatsutsumi Family are stand ing by the deck of the boat as they are now heading to the southwest region of Alaska which is their next part of their touring destination as they intend to see most of its tourist spots which are known for its tidewater glaciers, the many islands and channels of the Alexander Archipelago and extensive forests.

Unknown to them, they were being followed by a strange-looking person dressed in a hat and trench coat which covered his entire body yet no one tend to notice it. He was glancing at Momoko who seem to be the energetic of the two, and deemed Kuriko as "useless". He watches the two sisters spar while the boat is on-ging as they were just an hour away from their destination.

As the two sisters moved from one place to another, the stalker secretly followed the two after making sure he wasn't seen or noticed as he secretly videotaping the two so that Dr. Shinigami can get ideas once she is captured. He ceased his actions when Mrs. Akatsutsumi came and told the two sisters that lunchtime is ready. Momoko and Kuriko then went inside the ship and prepared themselves for lunch.

As the passengers were having their lunch, a rowdy passenger went to the center of the lobby and began to stir up trouble by taking a two-year boy hostage and the Akatsutsumi sisters are now formulating a plan to save the kid without having the risk of getting him hurt as the edge of the pointed blade was aimed at his neck.

"Momoko-nee-sama...try to get his attention while I try to sneak from behind..."

"Be careful, Kuriko..."

Momoko then slowly stepped forward and tries to talk to the hostage taker to let the boy go, but the hostage taker was babbling incoherent words which makes it hard for everyone to understand, and he was now threatening to kil the boy as the boy began to cry again as he was terrified. The boy's parents pleaded to the hostage taker to let their son go but to no avail. At that point, Kuriko made her move as she slowly fired the fire extinguisher to make it appear that there was smoke coming out. As the hostage taker was distracted, Momoko jumps in and grappled with the man and grabbed the knife, resulting in her hand getting cut, but the boy was able to escape. As the other passengers join in on the scuffle, the hostage taker managed to plow his way out and ran outside and jumps from the ship and swam away. The cruise boat's crew gave Momoko some first-aid treatment while the ship's captain alerted the coast guards about the escaping man and in less than an hour the cruise boat reached its destination. Momoko insisted that they should go on with their tour as scheduled, but a passing doctor checked on her and bandaged her right hand and told her to avoid holding hard objects for at least a week. After that, it's all systems go for the Akatsutsumi family.

And so the four family members began their tour to the Juneau capital, and they first looked for a youth hostel to stay for the week. After finding one after a 30-minute search, they took a rest as they were concerned about Momoko's right hand. After two hours of resting they began their first touring by going to the **_Sitka National Historical Park_**, and there they got a tour of the park where they get to see lots of its treasured displays such as its totems, the park's history and its luscious forests. The two sisters play tag and were running around much to the other tourists' amusement, but then they managed to recognize the two as they saw them on the TV news of their deeds in stopping the hijackers, and they surrounded the two, taking their pictures and complimenting them. The park rangers also join in, having seen the two on TV, but were bemused to see them up close.

"My…I didn't know you two sisters are really cute in person. I'm amazed you managed to take down a group of hijackers…but don't be too rough or you'll scare the boys off…"

The touring resumes as they were taken to the **_Russian Bishop's House_**, another of the park's treasured display, and there they were lectured on the place's history. While inside the "house", Momoko saw a "dummy" and pretended that she was Zangief and did her version of the Spinning Piledriver, much to her parents chagrin, but the tour guide gently reminded her to behave, and Kuriko laughed her heart out. After the tour it was night time and the family went back to the hostel to rest as they are going to resume their touring tomorrow. Outside, the stalker was constantly watching the Akatsutsumi family as he managed to get a copy of the family's touring itinerary.

The next day, the family went to the Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park, and there they were given a glimpse of what to expect, and the other tourists were giggling as the two sisters were dressed as gold miners, but they had to stop their antics as the touring is about to begin. The tourists were taken to the **_Skagway_****_ unit_**, and there the tour guide made a short lecture about the place and its history.

"_The Skagway unit protects much of downtown Skagway including 15 restored historic buildings. The park also preserves portions of the White Pass Trail and the Chilkoot Trail, which leaves from the historic townsite of Dyea , Alaska and runs to Bennett Lake , from which prospectors could raft to Dawson City , Yukon . Portions of Dyea are also part of the historical park. The visitor center in Skagway has information regarding current traveling conditions along the Chilkoot Trail._"

After that, the tour went to the next destination, Seattle unit. There they were given lecture about the said place and what they can see there.

"_An integral part of the park is the Visitor's Center in Seattle , Washington , in the Pioneer Square National Historic District. It functions as an interpretive center and museum, and also has information on how to visit the Skagway unit of the park. It opened June 2, 1979, and was located in the Union Trust Annex (built 1902), across Main Street from Occidental Park ._

_The Seattle unit is now located in an 1889 building, the Cadillac Hotel at 319 Second Avenue South. The Cadillac Hotel building was a major point of outfitting and departure during the gold rush stampede. Severely damaged in the 2001 Nisqually earthquake, it was rehabilitated 2004–2005 as home to the Seattle Unit of the park, and was opened and dedicated 26 June 2006._"

When the touring is over the Akatsutsumi family went to a nearby McDonald's restaurant and had their lunch and they resume their touring by the **_Wrangell-St. Elias National Park and Preserve_** as their next destination. As they traveled by bus, they get to see lots of places that Alaska has to offer and even saw its famous malls.

"_If Miyako were here, she'd be having a blast as she love going to malls and fashion stalls. Too bad she didn't have the chance as the tickets are for four only…_"

Before the bus arrived there, the tour guide gave the tourists a brief interlude about the park they are about to arrive and the two sisters sighed as they get another dose of lessons as they felt they were still in school.

"**_Wrangell-St. Elias National Park and Preserve_**_ is a United States National Park in southern Alaska . It was established in 1980 by the Alaska National Interest Lands Conservation Act. The park area is included in an International Biosphere Reserve and is part of a UNESCO World Heritage Site. It is the largest national park in the United States by area, covering an area of 20,587 mi² (53,321 km²), or over 13 million acres (53,000 km²). The Wrangell-Saint Elias Wilderness is the largest designated wilderness in the United States . It includes the second-highest peak in the country, Mount Saint Elias , at 18,008 feet (5,489 m). It borders on Canada 's Kluane National Park and Reserve. The vast majority of the park is designated as wilderness._

_The park is accessible by highway from Anchorage ; two rough gravel roads (the McCarthy Road and the Nabesna Road ) wind through the park, making much of the interior accessible for backcountry camping and hiking. Chartered aircraft also fly into the park. Wrangell-St. Elias received 61,085 visitors in 2007 and is quickly gaining popularity through its combination of size, remoteness, and accessibility._"

By the time they arrived, they were touring the whole park as they get to see lots of the park's Mountain Sanford to its lush landscape and the animals there. There Momoko pretended to be Zangief again and challenged a bear (who was trained), and the park rangers were tensed when they saw the two fighting, only to sag as they were doing "wrestling" moves, with Kuriko acting as the "referee". The tourists giggled and applaud the two and even took their pictures.

Again the whole tour ended as the sunset arrives, so the tourists went back to the bus to head back to its point of origin. By 7 pm, the bus made a stop at a restaurant and everyone had their dinner and when the bus driver told them that it's time to go, all were getting inside the tour bus when the Akatsutasumi parents went back to the restaurant to take some toilet duties. While Momoko and Kuriko are standing outside the bus, the younger sister went inside to get the chocolate she bought, but then she heard a scuffle outside and peeked, only to see masked hoodlums trying to abduct her elder sister, who fought them off, knocking down three of them, but another whacked her down with a billy club and loaded her inside a van. Kuriko left a note quickly and went under the van and held on to the parts above her as the van speeds off in a hurry. By the time the tourists went inside the bus, it was filled with screams as the Akatsutsumi parents saw and read the letter left by Kuriko and the bus driver went to the restaurant to ask the manager to call the police.

At the base in Fox Island , Liquid Snake and Dr. Shinigami were informed that the kidnappers have Momoko in their hands and are on their way there. The two nodded in acknowledgement and are making preparations to have Dr. Shinigami's experiment equipments as they are about to do create an experimental Cyborg soldier.

"I do hope that this experiment of yours would be beneficial to our cause…and that this will work…but then I find it fascinating. Imagine…having cyborg fighters serving us will boost our reputation…"

"I assure you, Liquid Snake…this experiment I'm about to commence will prove most valuable to our cause…especially when we modify her thought patterns and program her to obey us only…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Now the real terror begins as Momoko is taken away with Kuriko following them to save her sister…This sure will be a heck of an adventure…

**_Preview:_**

Momoko is now being processed to become a cyborg soldier and Kuriko must find a way to stop them before the former Hyper Blossom is about to be "reformatted". See how she can do something about it.


	5. Cargo Ship Clash, Fight!

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Now that Momoko is abducted, this is where the story comes in and where Masked Rider # 1 will be born. But it might be delayed now that Kuriko snuck inside the van and finds a way to save her elder sister. But if she gets caught, then she might end up becoming # 2.

And here is where Metal Gear Solid come in as the rest of the villains will slowly be revealed and what role they'll be playing. Now then…time to get a move on.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

As the tour in **_Wrangell-St. Elias National Park and Preserve_** has ended, the tourists went back to the bus to head back to its point of origin. By 7 pm, the bus made a stop at a restaurant and everyone had their dinner and when the bus driver told them that it's time to go, all were getting inside the tour bus when the Akatsutasumi parents went back to the restaurant to take some toilet duties. While Momoko and Kuriko are standing outside the bus, the younger sister went inside to get the chocolate she bought, but then she heard a scuffle outside and peeked, only to see masked hoodlums trying to abduct her elder sister, who fought them off, knocking down three of them, but another whacked her down with a billy club and loaded her inside a van. Kuriko left a note quickly and went under the van and held on to the parts above her as the van speeds off in a hurry. By the time the tourists went inside the bus, it was filled with screams as the Akatsutsumi parents saw and read the letter left by Kuriko and the bus driver went to the restaurant to ask the manager to call the police.

- - -

An hour later, inside a cargo ship, a still unconscious Momoko was placed inside a crate hogtied and blindfolded, and is being guarded by several muscled men who were paid to make sure that the crate reaches Fox Island . Inside a life boat, Kuriko was peeking at the ship's main cabin, seeing that she couldn't risk showing herself or she'll end up getting kidnapped. She wondered why Momoko is being kidnapped and where the ship is heading. Due to the fact that it is nightfall, and that the fog is thick, she couldn't tell where she is right now and she couldn't use her cellphone for there is no signal. All she can do now is wait for the next moment before making a move.

- - -

At the police station, Mrs. Akatsutsumi was bursting in tears as her two children are now missing for two hours while Mr. Akatsutsumi was being assured by the police chief that they'll do everything to find Momoko and Kuriko. He even contacted the army and SWAT team for assistance as he deduced that whoever took them may have developed an interest due to the fact that the two sisters are media sensations and may use them as ransom bait. He took out a map and looked at it, while using a sign pen to mark the area where the abduction took place.

"Have all roads checked and alert the coast guards. We might run into them and make sure to call me for any developments. Got it? Now go! We must do whatever we can to save those two girls! We can't afford to lose this!"

The Akatsutsumi parents couldn't help but to wait for any development and prayed that their children are safe and unharmed. A police clerk offered the two a pair of hot cocoa to help them calm down while assuring them that the police are now doing their job to locate the two sisters and promised them that they will be found and brought back.

- - -

Back at the ship, Momoko regained her consciousness and realized what happened as she guessed what condition she is in so she tried to stealthily set herself free by slowly picking on the knot of the rope and she managed get out of the crate since it wasn't locked. Looking around she saw a crowbar and took it as she finds a way out of here, but then she hid behind a door as footsteps are heading this way. As the door opened, the thug noticed that the crate was opened and seemingly panicked.

"Blast! We'll be berated if the cargo escaped and call out the coast guard! I've got to tell the others and look for her…hope she doesn't know how to swim…"

"NOT IN YOU LIFETIME!"

With a swift swing, Momoko knocked out her kidnapper with a crowbar and went outside the room and went up to the deck, only to realize that other thugs were there and saw her attempting to escape. One of them sounded the alarm and in a matter of minutes all of the crew came up and surrounded the former Powerpuff Girl.

"Okay, you little bitch…drop it and go back inside. We were going to be paid once we deliver you to those guys…and you're worth than a hundred bucks! So we ain't going to let you go!"

"In your dreams, you jerk!"

And so a fight ensued and she knocks down eight of the thugs and this was a huge blow to the crews' ego as they were being overwhelmed by a 15-year old female teen, and the captain of the cargo ship wasn't pleased with the result and feared she might escape and call the coast guards, and urged his men to do something.

"What are you waiting for? She's just one little bitch and you're all muscular men and yet you couldn't put a finger on her?? Be like men and pound her down if you have to! Just as long as we bring her alive! So don't hold back!"

And so the thugs became very aggressive, and so was Momoko as the deck's floor was slowly being filled with blood as she continues to bang gown her attackers with the crowbar and the other thugs are now on the defensive seeing how good she fights. She steps forward brandishing the crowbar and the fallen things slowly got up but were dazed due to the pain they received and are also backing away.

"I'M NOT FOR SALE …AND I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME TO SOME PROSTITUTION DEN!! SO I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU OR I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY BODY!!"

At the lifeboat, Kuriko was still pondering on whether to jump in on the action or not seeing that they are still in the middle of the sea, and as she looks around, not a single boat has passed by so it was still dangerous to go out and knew that this would pin her elder sister down if she doesn't do something, thus she remained hidden and secretly watch the events pas by. Then a voice boomed and it was a female that echoed somewhere within the ship, and that startled the Akatsutsumi sisters.

"How brave of you…I'm surprised that you took down 13 men in a single blow…an excellent feat…but then…our superiors have plans for you…plans to make you a perfect soldier. So give it up and serve us. I know you want to…and I believe you crave for power…something that you find it tempting…"

"AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE ME, YOU BITCH!!"

The voice who spoke, was female with a middle eastern accent, continued to taunt Momoko but the 15-year old maintained her alertness and kept her attackers at bay, using the crowbar and several kicks to them, but then a shot was fired and it hit the crowbar, which fell off her hands and she had to jump high to prevent her attackers to grab her. As she managed to punch and kick away some of the goons, another shot was fired and it hit her left shoulder. As she took off the object that struck her she realized that it was a dart and she slowly felt dizzy and drowsy, yet she resisted the attempts and head to the edge of the ship, intending to jump off and swam her way until getting help, but another shot was fired and another dart hit her, this time on her leg, and this doubled the effects of the tranquilizer and she finally succumbs to it, falling asleep. Kuriko gritted her teeth as she couldn't tell who did it and she opted to stay hidden. The thugs tied her up and placed her back on the crate, and things at the ship went back to its normal, calm form. To make things worse, a Coast Guard ship was passing by and saw nothing out of the ordinary, and opted to ignore it as the cargo ship went into the fog. When the coast guard just receive the message from the Board of Marine about search every ship they can find to see if there are two missing Japanese girls on board. When the coast guard acted upon it, they realize that they couldn't find the cargo ship they saw as the fog became thicker and hard to navigate, thus a big blow on the mayor's part to find the Akatsutsumi sisters.

- - -

At Tokyo , the next day, Miyako came to the Kitazawa Lab after seeing the news about Momoko and Kuriko being abducted in Alaska and decided to ask Ken and the professor if they can help in any way they could, and there she saw the two glued to the monitor screen and turn their attention to Miyako.

"We just found out about it, Miyako…and I'm sorry to say…there's nothing we can do at this point. We believe ransom is the motive since the two became media sensations after foiling the airplane hijacking. Perhaps the kidnappers assume they might cash in on the girls' popularity and could rake a lot of money in it. All we can do now is pray."

Miyako sighed and stayed with the Kitazawa family as she couldn't go back home as she needed someone to talk to for she has nothing but worry on her mind and ken decided to comfort her knowing that it was her best friend and her younger sister who are missing and their lives on the line. All hey can do now is wait for the news.

At the Japanese Embassy, the Ambassador of Alaska met wit the Emperor and are discussing of what to do next as this was a full-blown international incident and they didn't see this coming for two girls who won the hearts of many people were taken away and use their popularity as a means to extort money. Both vowed that they'll do everything they could to find them.

- - -

Inside the base in Fox Island , Dr. Shinigami and Liquid Snake were quite amazed at the sight of a still-unconscious Momoko, wo is still tied up on a stroller and saw potential in her as their "assassin". Shinigami then decided to start immediately with the experiment so that they can begin their operation without delay and that their REAL plan would begin immediately.

"He-he-he…now my ultimate dream to create a super-soldier is now becoming a reality…imagine…her…along with other test subjects…will become the power force of FOX-HOUND…yes, I'm sue you'll like that…"

"I couldn't agree more, Shinigami…you may start the experiment now and I hope it yields positive results…"

- - -

Meanwhile, Kuriko managed to sneak out of the cargo ship and hid herself under a tank and overheard everything from the two men, and realize that she has to do something about it but first she has to find a safe way to contact help without getting seen and saw a vent near a wall and slowly crawl her way there and safely got in. Seeing that no one have seen her, she quietly crawl around the vent and realize she was walking inside a maze as she seemingly got lost.

"_Hold on, nee-sama…I'll get you out of here…_"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Now the real terror begins as Momoko is about to be experimented on while Kuriko finds a way to get help without alerting the bad guys…

**_Preview:_**

Kuriko meets someone who told her about who they are up against and why they are interested in Momoko, and this yields a shocking revelation that makes her think twice about goofing around while doing a rescue mission.


	6. Terror! Enter The Hopper!

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

As you're expecting...or rather, anticipating...the ex-Hyper Blossom is underoing changes in her and will become something she didn't willingly become. Meanwhile Kuriko tries to find a way to get help and instead meets someone who'll shed light on who was behind the abduction and why their interest in Momoko. This will shock the hell out of her.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Inside the ceiling vent, Kuriko was spending the first 30 minutes wandering around, not expecting the area she is going through would be a labyrinth, as there were several panels to choose from and she couldn't decide which area she should enter, and when she chose that area, the area she went was long and tedious. She nearly blew her top but restrain herself as she saw that the floor she was crawling on has a "gate" in fornt of her, and saw several men dressed in full-body suits with their head covered with gas mask-like helmets, concealing their disguises. She wondered how big this place is and which place she should go next in order to find and rescue her elder sister.

"_Geez...where the heck am I suppose to go??_"

At that point, a mouse was crawling underneath her and it made a squeaking noise, which calerted the guards. She gritted her teeth as she taught that she might get caught but the mouse found a hole and went there and landed on the head of one of the passing guards.

"Hmph! Just a rat...you scared me to death! Take that!"

The irate guard open fire and killed the mouse, but the other guard had to restrain him and reminded him not to make any unnecessary actions or it'll cause trouble for both of them.

"Don't...if the boss finds out you were only shooting a mouse we'll get more than just a rifle-butt. You know how he is...it'll be best if we do not tick him off or we'll get a severe beating. It would've been better if you just stomp on him rather than using your gun. Let's go and continue our rounds."

And so the the guards left and continue with their patrol leaving a relieved Kuriko and she hoped that she can find another path that'll lead her to Momoko and find a way out. When she checked her cellphone, she saggedas there was no coverage signal and so she couldn't send a text message for help. She continued crawling her way around, and after another 30 minutes she saw another "gate" and peeked, seeing several workers were being moved to another area at gunpoint by more men in full body suits and masks, and she wondered what was going on here. Shaking her head sideways, she moved on and saw another set of passage way and had to make a choice. She took the middle part and when she entered it, the area was quite short as she reached the end of the vent and looking down at the "gate", she realized that she is over the toilet area so she went down and did some toilet business. After that she went back up and made sure the gate was closed and left, forgetting to unlock the door, as a minute later the goon who wants to use the toilet was banging the door as no one was answering.

- - -

Another hour has passed, she was getting a bit weary as she was moving around non-stop and wanted to sceam out infrustration, but luck was on her side as she looks down and realize she was in the dining area, and seeing that no one was around she went down and made her own provisions and rations, taking them with her and went back up. After she left, the guards arrived and noted that someone was just here, and they asume it was one of their fellow soldiers was here. Meanwhile Kuriko was having breakfast inside the vent and made sure to eat them sparringly as she has a whole lot of time spending to search for Momoko. After that she continued her search.

- - -

At the lab area, Shinigami was leading a group of scientists to the operating table where a still sedated Momoko was lying on theoperating bed, naked and is ready for "surgery". Loking down he smirks as she was being strapped and gives the order to begin the surgery. As Momok oslowly woke up, she was terrified at what is happening around her as she saw several surgeons wielding scapels and other equipments.

"W-what's going on?? Why am I here?? What are you going to do to me??"

"You'll learn nothing, my dear...except become one of my puppets to serve a new world order...now, then begin the surgery!"

Outside, An American dressed in a trench coat and a wild western-style clothing, was passing by and was holding a pistol when he was quite startled by a deafening scream that echoed from the door of the surgery room, and realize what was happening there, shaking his head as to why Shinigami didn't sedate his victim before undergoing the operation.

"I wonder why Liquid Snake hired that guy to do cybernetic surgery...it's really beyond me..."

- - -

Back at the vent, Kuriko heard the screams and realize that it came from Momoko and she was starting to get worried so she hurried her way to the source of the scream but she ended up in a dead end and had to turn around, trying to calm herself in the process. She was nearly hyperventilating due to the panicking state she is feeling.

"_Come on, Kuriko…pull yourself together…panicking won't bring you anywhere…_"

As she went to another passage, she noticed a "gate" and when she slowly approaches it she heard a loud, vocal scuffle there with four voices shouting at each other, and she had to stay put and wait until the coast is clear.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at Tokyo , it was lunchtime and Miyako was still worried over Momoko as she seemingly heard her screaming from afar, but Kaoru told her that she'll be alright and that she believes that money is what they're after. Ken and Professor Kitazawa agreed with her and everyone prayed that Momoko will be alright. Kaoru then offered Miyako to walk her home and the two left at once. After the two girls left, Ken andhis dad looked at each other and gave a troubled look.

"Papa...I wish there's a way to help the girls...but since they're no longer Powerpuff Girls, they're practically helpless and so are we. I feel totally useless..."

"Be strong, my son...I'm sure we can find a way..."

At this time Mayor Mayer called the two via the monitor and gave them a very disturbing report, and this made everyone feel utterly worried.

"I just had a talk with the sheriff there via phone, and I just found out that many countless teens, rich and poor, adopted and orphans, were covertly kidnapped and vanished without a trace. This would explain why the Akatsutsumi sisters were taken. I suspect that this is more than just a mere ransom...I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this."

After a brief discussion the mayor of Tokyo signed off, and the Kitazawa father and son are now into pressure as to what to do next, feeling powerless at the situation. They decided to bide their time and made lunch. After consuming their lunch, they got a big surprise as someone came to the lab for a visit.

"Hey, you tow! I just found out that Momoko and Kuriko are abducted while in Alaska ! You got any leads on who...hey, why the surprise faces?"

"What do you mean just found out? You were with Miyako three hours ago!" Ken rebutted, but the Professor sensed that something isn't right and decided to question the visitor.

"Tell me Kaoru...you were not here three hours ago? You even escorted Miyako home..."

"I just arrived after a family meeting in Hokkaido after a promoter from Mexico has offered my dad a lucrative contract to link up a job at the WWE..."

The three stared at each other and realized that something wasn't right and contacted the Gotokuji residence, in which Miyako's grandmother is there, and when they got to talk to her, they were greeted with shock and tension at the response they received.

"...no...she hasn't come back for the past three hours...why?"

"Oh, nothing...just checking..."

Professor Kitazawa then directed Ken to go to the Gotokuji house to try to talk to the grandmother about Miyako being abducted, while Ken goes to the mayor's house to have a coordinated search for Miyako, believing that she is still somewhere near.

- - -

Back at the unidentified base, Miyako slowly approaches the vent's "door" after waiting for more than three hours after enduring three hours of hearing a lot of screams, and peeked at the floor, seeing that she is just above a surgery room, and saw several people in surgeon's suits had just operated on a 12-year old boy who is now resembling a scarred freak as his naked body is full of stitches and his bed was covered in blood, and she bravely watches the scene as the boy slowly walk towards the other room, and then another bed was wheeled towards the operating bed with another boy and a girl, naked, strapped and are now awake, pleading to spare them. Kuriko gritted her teeth as she felt helpless at the scene but had no choice since she was alone and believed that she has to find a way to get help, so she moved away and went to another passage as she heard piercing screams emanating from the operating room.

"_If Momoko-nee-sama is among…blast! I've got to do something!_"

Luckily, after an hour she found a passage that goes up and steadily climbed it, and she deduced that she is nearing the roof, and then she climbed up, and she was surprised that it was snowing and that she is somewhere within Fox Island. Seizing the opportunity, she took out her cellphone and tried to send text messages to her parents and hoped it reaches them.

Inside the base, Dr. Shinigami presented to Liquid Snake the "new" and "improved" Momoko, standing in front of him and the terrorist leader was quite impressed at the result, but wondered why she wasn't altered physically like the other test subjects. But the scientist was quick to defend her and made a sinister answer that impressed him.

"It's the old saying, looks can be deceiving, as her innocent outside shell masked the real assassin inside her, thus when she commits her assigned work no one would suspect her, plus I have added an addition gadget that would help her aside from the upgrades I placed inside her body…huh? The monitor! It's having static interference!"

"Check the cameras! See if someone is causing any interference! And make sure there is no spy here!"

At Liquid Snake's command, the guards checked all of the base's vacant areas and trace the source of the interference, and when they checked the rooftop of the base, they saw Kuriko attempting to send a text message, and this made him alarmed, but Shinigami then taught of something very vile and made it known to the terrorist leader.

"Fear not, my American ally…I know who'd best be dispatched for that job…"

At the rooftop, Kuriko was waiting for almost thrity minutes for the message to be sent, but her cellphone states "_No coverage area…_" several times, despite that it has good signal. She wondered what was causing it and decided to find another area to stand by and try to re-send the message when Momoko shows up, dressed in a trench coat and glaring at her. Kuriko was at first glad to see her and was about to approach her when she stopped, recalling the screams she heard three hours ago, and noticed that she opened her coat, in which she was wearing a strange belt with a spinning wheel inside the buckle and then she spins the buckle which forms a spinning wheel with a hypnotic effect as the wheel has several red stripes. With Kuriko focused on the belt, Momoko threw off her coat and puts on a black helmet that resembles a grasshopper's head and pulled down a metal piece that covers her mouth, and then she jumps up and delivers a flying kick to Kuriko's face's busting her nose. The younger Akatsutsumi managed to compose herself but didn't have time to wipe off the blood as she saw the person in front of her was "changed", and realized that something was wrong with her elder sister.

"_Nee-sama…what have they done to you??_"

Her musing was interrupted when she ducked out of the way as the possessed Momoko delivered a roundhouse kick and hit a steel barrier, causing a huge dent, and realized what it meant, as she was programmed to killer her, and now Kuriko is now in a life and death situation as she is now fighting wither her elder sister.

- - -

_**To Be Continued…**_

Momoko's back…and with a bad attitude after being "operated" by FOX-HOUND. Will Kuriko be able to save her elder sister without killing her? Will she be able to survive and find a way to save her?

Yup...Momoko Akatsutsumi, formerly Hyper Blossom, has become **Hopper**.

**_Preview:_**

Kuriko and Momoko fights all over the rooftop and Momoko gets to display more than just a bad vibe, as she is shown to be ruthless in carrying her assignment. See how she can find a way to get out of this situation.


	7. Answers, The True Terrorists' Purpose

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Momoko is now back, and in a very bad way. She has become a "Hopper" assassin for FOX-HOUND and is programmed to kill any spy or intruders within the complex, and Kuriko is the first victim. Kuriko on the other hand, is torn between saving her elder sister and stopping her, but she has to choose one and make a decision, or it'll be her ending as either a corpse or become like her.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Kuriko ran around the rooftop trying to wear down her pursuer, the possessed Momoko, and see if she can pin her down, but as she glances at her, she realized that she is wearing some kind of body armor that resembled a black grasshopper. Looking around, she saw a metal baton and took it, using it as a bo staff to try and weaken her, but then she was taken by surprise as Momoko leapt up and is descending towards her and she moved out of the way, as the armored assassin did a flying kick and ended up smashing a cooling machine and walked away unscathed. The younger Akatsutsumi did a five-hit staff combo and connected, but the elder Akatsutsumi grabbed the staff and bended it until it snapped into two, shocking Kuriko as she realized that her strength isn't natural. As she tries to find a way out, she was caught and made into a punching bag and this hurts her a lot.

"Arrgh…_onee-sama_…it's me! Kuriko! Don't you recognize me…ow!"

Momoko ignored it since she was brainwashed and know nothing of her past and continued to pummel her and grabbed her arms, spinning Kuriko around quite fast and she was thrown off the roof and fell, leaving a trail of scream. She hesitated for a while and went back inside the base, believing that her mission is done. After going back inside, the scene showed an eerie silence and the wind howling as snow began fall.

At the conference room, Liquid Snake and Shinigami were celebrating at their "victory" after seeing how Momoko took care of the "spy", and the man who was seen earlier at the door of the surgery room who was brandishing a revolver pistol came inside, seeing the footage and made his comment.

"It was a waste killing her off. Given how that little girl fight, she'd make a good assistant to your new "assassin"…now you'll have to clean the corpse before it be discovered…"

"Not to worry, Revolver Ocelot…the wolves will eat her out…and besides…she way to young to be trained an assassin…besides, a new guinea pig is on the way here."

"Coming from you, Shinigami, I wonder how much of an assurance that would make…"

"Gentlemen…please…let's not squabble…what's important now is that the experiment is a success…now what about the rest of the "kids"…? Are they to be like her or…"

"They will be our foot soldiers, and I'll be basing them on the animal motifs…just like you…"

"Hmm…flattered and honored…you may proceed…"

- - -

Outside the base, Kuriko managed to hold on to a ledge as she was several floors away before being splattered to the ground, and the cold is slowly killing her and she has to do something. As she summoned all of her strength, she was able to climb up and entered what appeared to be another passage and went inside, and five minutes later she regained her normal temperature, but she had to wipe the blood off her face as she still had a broken nose. Though a bit painful, she managed to control the bleeding and proceeded to find her way in and see if she can call for help. As the hours pass by, it soon became night time and an exhausted Kuriko decided to call it a night and fell asleep, hoping no one would notice that she is still alive.

- - -

The next morning, Kuriko woke up and checked her cellphone seeing that there is no signal and she had no choice but move on. As she moves around, she saw a "gate" at the floor of the vent and slowly crawls her way there, and heard screams from several people, and wondered what to make of it.

"_Am I near the surgery room again?_"

As she waits, the noise slowly faded and crawled towards the "gate" and looked down, seeing that there was a black man inside, and realized she was just above a prison cell. She slowly descended and slightly startled the prisoner, but thanks to the English class she took before summer vacation began, Kuriko was able to make contact with the man.

"Don't be alarmed…I', Kuriko Akatsutsumi…I'm a victim like you…but I need your help…who are those guys and why are they locking you up here?"

"My name is Donald Anderson, president of **DARPA**, meaning **D**efense **A**dvanced **R**esearch **P**rojects **A**gency. It is an agency of the United States Department of Defense responsible for the development of new technology for use by the military. DARPA has been responsible for funding the development of many technologies which have had a major impact on the world, including computer networking, as well as NLS, which was both the first hypertext system, and an important precursor to the contemporary ubiquitous graphical user interface."

"So…what's that have to do with you and why are they interested and why kidnap the teens?"

"You see… DARPA was created as the Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA), by Public Law 85-325 and Department of Defense Directive 5105.41, in February 1958. Its creation was directly attributed to the launching of Sputnik and to U.S. realization that the Soviet Union had developed the capacity to rapidly exploit military technology. Additionally, the political and defense communities recognized the need for a high-level Department of Defense organization to formulate and execute R&D projects that would expand the frontiers of technology beyond the immediate and specific requirements of the Military Services and their laboratories. In pursuit of this mission, DARPA has developed and transferred technology programs encompassing a wide range of scientific disciplines which address the full spectrum of national security needs.

From 1958-1965, ARPA's emphasis centered on major national issues, including space, ballistic missile defense, and nuclear test detection. In 1960, all of its civilian space programs were transferred to the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) and the military space programs to the individual Services. This allowed DARPA to concentrate its efforts on the DEFENDER (defense against ballistic missiles), Project Vela (nuclear test detection), and AGILE (counterinsurgency R&D) Programs, and to begin work on computer processing, behavioral sciences, and materials sciences. The DEFENDER and AGILE Programs formed the foundation of DARPA sensor, surveillance, and directed energy R&D, particularly in the study of radars, infrared sensing, and x-ray/gamma ray detection.

In the late 1960s, with the transfer of these mature programs to the Services, ARPA redefined its role and concentrated on a diverse set of relatively small, essentially exploratory research programs. The Agency was renamed the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) in 1972, and in the early 1970s, it emphasized direct energy programs, information processing, and tactical technologies.

In the area of information processing, DARPA made great strides, initially through its support of the development of time-sharing (all modern operating systems rely on concepts invented for the Multics system, developed by a cooperation between Bell Labs, General Electric and MIT, which DARPA supported by funding Project MAC at MIT with an initial two-million-dollar grant), and later through the evolution of the ARPANET (the first wide-area packet switching network), Packet Radio Network, Packet Satellite Network and ultimately, the Internet and research in the artificial intelligence (AI) fields of speech recognition and signal processing. DARPA also funded the development of the Douglas Engelbart's NLS computer system and the Aspen Movie Map, which was probably the first hypermedia system and an important precursor of virtual reality.

The controversial Mansfield Amendment of 1973 expressly limited appropriations for defense research (through ARPA/DARPA) to projects with direct military application. Some contend that the amendment devastated American science, since ARPA/DARPA was a major funding source for basic science projects at the time; the National Science Foundation never took up the slack as expected. But the resulting brain drain is also credited with boosting the development of the fledgling personal computer industry. Many young computer scientists fled from the universities to startups and private research labs like Xerox PARC.

From 1976-1981, DARPA's major thrusts were dominated by air, land, sea, and space technology, such as follow-on forces attack with standoff weapons and associated Command, Control, and Communications; tactical armor and anti-armor programs; infrared sensing for space-based surveillance; high-energy laser technology for space-based missile defense; antisubmarine warfare; advanced cruise missiles; advanced aircraft; and defense applications of advanced computing. These large-scale technological program demonstrations were joined by integrated circuit research, which resulted in submicrometre electronic technology and electron devices that evolved into the Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) Program and the Congressionally mandated charged particle beam program. Many of the successful programs were transitioned to the Services, such as the foundation technologies in automatic target recognition, space based sensing, propulsion, and materials that were transferred to the Strategic Defense Initiative Organization (SDIO), later known as the Ballistic Missile Defense Organization (BMDO), now titled the Missile Defense Agency (MDA).

During the 1980s, the attention of the Agency was centered on information processing and aircraft-related programs, including the National Aerospace Plane (NASP) or Hypersonic Research Program. The Strategic Computing Program enabled DARPA to exploit advanced processing and networking technologies and to rebuild and strengthen relationships with universities after the Vietnam War. In addition, DARPA began to pursue new concepts for small, lightweight satellites (LIGHTSAT) and directed new programs regarding defense manufacturing, submarine technology, and armor/anti-armor."

Kuriko's eyes were spinning as she had to absorb these comments but what she really wanted to know is why their sudden interest in abducting teenagers and what have they done to Momoko, and when she told the DARPA chief about it, he then made a harrowing deduction.

"It seems that they're going to mass-produce cybernetically-enhanced soldiers by brainwashing the victims while infusing foreign and metallic components inside their bodies…increasing their strength, senses and other motor functions…but there's a catch to it…due to the foreign objects…it slowly contaminate the blood of the victims and will be poisoned…unless they get special blood transfusion from those guys…I'm surprised that you managed to sneak your way here…"

"Followed them here as they took my elder sister…and like you said, they did something to her…I guess what you just said proves it…huh? What's with those needle marks on your arm?"

"Torturing me with some kind of drug…trying to make me admit the code for a new weapon until that was hidden in this base…but I resisted until some guy dressed like an octopus head took some of my blood and left. I don't know what this all mean and …UHHNN…AAHHNN…ARGH!! FKSIEGJ…FDDABGFGH…!!"

Kuriko was quite alarmed to see the DARPA chief convulsing, seeing that he seem to be suffering from a heart attack, and then he died. She uses CPR but nothing happened, and was tempted to apply mouth to mouth resuscitation, but recalled that he was injected with an unknown drug, thus she had no choice but to move on as she went back to the ceiling, closed the gate, and crawled to the vent passage, wondering what to do next and what plan she could formulate to save her elder sister.

- - -

At the conference room, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, and Dr. Shinigami were quite impressed at the footage that they watched, seeing that Kuriko is alive and talked to the DARPA chief, and now they know how she managed to sneak around, and Ocelot was tempted to go hunt her down but Liquid had other ideas in his sleeve, wanting to torment the 10-year old girl before capturing her.

"Now, now…let's not be hasty…let's play a little game of cats and mice…we give her "clues", and when she bites it…then you can have fun with her. So she is here to save her elder sister, eh? Then we'll give her that wish…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Some revelation…and now she has some ideas on what caused Momoko to act like that…

**_Preview:_**

Kuriko and Momoko fights again as she attempts to rescue another hostage victim and hopes she gets an answer on how to save her, but what she didn't know that she is being expected by someone…


	8. Explosion! The Ocelot and the Hopper

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Momoko, now as "Agent HOPPER", shows up again and gets another shot at Kuriko as another member of FOX-HOUND appears and joins the fray in pinning down the semi-heroine of this fic.

And in case you didn't notice, this is round 3 of the Akatsutsumi sister fight, and see if the 10-year old can outwith her 15-year old sister as she attempts to save another hostage.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

"_Torturing me with some kind of drug…trying to make me admit the code for a new weapon until that was hidden in this base…but I resisted until some guy dressed in a gas mask managed to read my mind...and then another guy dressed like an octopus head took some of my blood and left. I don't know what this all mean and …UHHNN…AAHHNN…ARGH!! FKSIEGJ…FDDABGFGH…!!_"

- - -

The scene flashed repeatedly on her mind as Kuriko was crawling within the vent passage as she wondered if the drug injected into the DARPA chief was the chief cause of it. She also wondered that there is this "blood" available so if needed, she can use it to help Momoko until they get to a doctor. As she passes by a gate, she overheard two guards talking, and this tweaked her curiosity.

"…heard that this Kenneth Baker is the president of ArmsTech, and he sure has a lot of knowledge on weapons and such…in fact he knows how to insert weapons on a person's limb…"

"…a real cyborg, huh? Makes sense…where is he now?"

"…hidden somewhere within the 6th floor, and I heard he's about to be killed off…"

Kuriko sees this as an opportunity to find this Baker and hopes he holds the key in saving Momoko, but was worried on how to get threw without alerting the guards. After leaving, the guards then contacted Liquid Snake, informing them that they've seen Kuriko leaving via thermal goggles.

"Sir…target confirmed…she is heading to the upper level…why shouldn't we pursue her?"

"Because she'll just run off again…besides…once she's in the open, someone will intercept her there…now back to your rounds."

- - -

At the conference room, Revolver Ocelot is loading his revolver pistol as he leaves for the 6th floor as he intends to meet up with Kuriko and plans on torturing her mentally, and then slowly shoot her down to make her agony painful, as he looked forward to face her in combat seeing how she managed to outwit the newly created "cybernetic soldier". Shinigami left and is heading to the armament room when one of the soldiers came and gave them his report.

"Sir...Decoy Octopus has brought with him another "subject" that you ordered."

"Ah...another guinea pig to try out on..."

Liquid Snake was very curious as to why he was intent on capturing another Japanese girl when they have most of the kidnapped victims in the storage room, and decided to ask him about it and hopefully get an answer that would make a lot of sense.

"I am curious, Shinigami...first is this Momoko Akatsutsumi...then this Miyako Gotokuji...why the interest in Japanese girls? I'm sure there are others...why them and not the other teenagers we took?"

The Japanese scientist glances at the FOX-HOUND leader as the soldier left them alone, and finally made his reply that further tweaked his curiosity. He motions him to follow and they went to his secret room and activated the monitor, and there the terrorist leader was astounded to see the footages of the Powerpuff Girls Z in action and saw Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles and deduced that they resemble Momoko and Miyako.

"I've been watching them for the last three years…and the three have fascinated me and I wanted to capture them and learn how they got their powers. It became an obsession to me but sadly they lost their powers when they defeated a powerful demon and in the process they lost their powers. I was about to give up on them when I heard about this facility here and was looking for someone who could help me out and there I found you. Although the two girls in our possession no longer have their powers, but the ones we input is more than enough. And once our second guinea pig is a success, we will then mass-produce an army of super soldiers. Satisfied?"

Liquid Snake ponders at the reply and thought that it might be a good idea should Shinigami's experiments prove to be a success, and with the others are next in line they can do whatever they want and can extort money from powerful countries like the USA and Canada should they make their threats real enough to put the governments in their thrall and give in to their demands. They shook hands and left the room to meet up with the rest of his "henchmen".

- - -

Back at the air duct, Kuriko was sweating despite the cooling atmosphere as she was thinking about what happened for the last several hours. First Momoko was abducted, and then she was turned into a brainwashed fighter in an insect-like, body-armored assassin, and then meeting with a fellow kidnapped victim who told her why she was kidnapped and now he died in front of her. Finding this Kenneth Baker is now her only chance in finding a way to save her. She has been having trouble navigating her way up for the past several hours, and her provision is starting to run out. She has to find a way to replenish them so that she can continue her search.

By the time she got to another set of passages, she chose the middle part and went up, finally saw "gate" and opened it. There she saw a white-haired man, an American and is in his mid 40's. He was startled to see a 10-year old Japanese girl coming here and deduced that she came to rescue him.

"The tarnation…you came here on your own??"

"Are you Kenneth Baker?"

"How do you know my name??"

"Overheard some goons back there…they say you hold the key in…huh? Why are you tied up in wires? And…what the…bombs??"

"They're C-4's! Touch them and we're both toasted!"

Then gunshots were shot and it nearly hit Kuriko's feet as she jumps out of the way. Turning around, she was who fired the bullets. It was Revolver Ocelot. He is wielding a pair of revolver magnum pistols and raises them both, looking forward to shoot her down. He glances at Baker while looking at the younger Akatsutsumi. He was quite full of himself and looks down at Kuriko, dismayed that a 10-year old girl managed to escape Hopper Rider's assault.

"So you survived the fall…that would explain why the wolves weren't there to eat you up…and I presume you saw the DARPA chief die in front of you?"

Baker stared wide-eyed at this and was incensed at what Ocelot had just said. He tried to struggle but he realized that the C-4 are connected to the wires so he had to stay still and watch as the other two prepare for battle.

"I'm amazed you've gotten this far...and that would mean a big blow to our ego...I'm not letting a brat like you ruin our plans so I'll be putting you out of your misery. If Shinigami were here, he'd be interested in turning you into one of our army, but it'll be a waste since you're just a kid. Hope you have a lot of luck as you won't be able to outwit my pistols."

"Who are you? What have you done to my sister??"

"Oh...so you're her little sister...that explains it...too bad you won't be able to see her and live to tell the tale. As for who I am...I'm Revolver Ocelot, FOX-HOUND's weapon master. Let's put a stop to this chit-chat and let's play a little cat and mouse. Hope you're prepared to die. Let's fight!"

The scene shifts into an overhead view, as the area they are in is a room surrounded by steel support beams and are full of C-4 explosives and are connected to every wire and are placed in several walls. the support beams are in the center area forming a semi-circle/square area where the combatants can run around, and so the fight begins as Ocelot ran after Kuriko and opened fire, and the younger Akatsutsumi made a mad dash to outrun her assailant and dodge the bullets. This wasn't what she was hoping and expecting and she became more alert as the bullets nearly hit her neck and had to keep running.

The chase lasted for about a minute and a half, as the shooting stops and through the open space of the support beams she saw Ocelot stop running and was doing something. As she wonders what was happening, Ocelot began to go after her again and tries to shoot her down, and again she was forced to run, in which the two were running around in circles, and again after more than a minute they both paused, and a few seconds later the chase resumes, which was repeated five times, and there she notices that the shooting was quite systematically as he was shooting slowly, as if he was trying to conserve some bullets. She then had to keep running until he stopped chasing her and was doing something again. At that point, Baker shouted at Kuriko which gives her a chance to rebound.

"His pair of magnum pistols have only six slots of bullets. Once he run out of ammo, he'll stop to reload! Try to get him and not give him a chance...UHNFH!"

Baker was struck down by Ocelot, preventing him from further helping her, but Kuriko, realizing that this is the chance she needed, crawled under the support beams and saw several bolts and screws scattered and took them in her hands and she began to formulate a plan to make him waste his bullets so that she can openly retaliate without risking herself getting shot. As Ocelot began to look for her, Kuriko threw a small bolt at the far end, and he took the bait and open fired, but then he saw nothing. Seeing that the ruse works, she tried it again and threw it to the other far end, and again he wasted more bullets, but she realize that he might guess her plans so she crawled near him and when he was within her area, she tosses the small debris and appeared out in the open, and when ocelot give chase, he ran towards the bolts and nuts and slipped, in which he fell face-first, dropping and losing the pistols. There the younger Akatsutsumi began to crackle her knuckles as she begins to punch and kick her way to him.

"Now then...let's see how tough you are without your toy guns...TAKE THIS!!"

She delivered a barrage of kicks and a flurry of punches that send him slamming against the wall and she made sure he didn't get hit near Baker or the C-4 explosives, and Ocelot tried to retaliate but she was too quick for him and this hurt both his ego and pride. Baker was watching the scene and was astounded to see a young girl taking down one of the terrorists, but wondered how she can save everyone from doom knowing how many terrorists are here. Then the scene and the situation changes as someone grabbed Kuriko by her hair and threw her to the ground. It was Momoko Akatsutsumi and she was still glaring like a zombie due to the fact that she was "programmed" to do FOX-HOUND's bidding.

"About time you arrived. Keep her busy while I try to reload." Ocelot commanded, and Momoko nodded as she spins the spinning wheel on her belt and the scene zooms in on her belt's spinning wheel, and then the scene zooms out as she was in her black armor and then she puts on her helmet and pulls down the helmet's metallic mouthpiece to complete the transformation, becoming Agent HOPPER. HOPPER then began to engage in physical combat with Kuriko and slowly Kuriko is being staggered back as her possessed elder sister was now physically stronger, as her punches and kicks made dents on the steel barriers as Kuriko managed to dodge the attacks, and now the younger Akatsutsumi is in bigger trouble as Ocelot joins in, shooting her down, but in the melee he ended up hitting Hopper as Kuriko managed to dodge the bullets. Due to the Hopper armor, Ocelot's bullets didn't pose any problems for her. Realizing that she has to make an escape, Kuriko straddled onto Hopper back and took a cloth to cover her helmet, blinding her while grappling onto her long, red hair and in the Hopper's confusion and disorientation she ended up hitting Ocelot's right hand, crushing it with a strong punch while Kuriko jumps out of the way.

Incensed, Hopper took out a katana and tries to slice Kuriko to tidbits but the crafty 10-year old tricked her into slicing Ocelot's crushed, right hand, amputating it and then led her to cut the wires freeing Baker and then threw the remaining bolts at the C-4 boxes, setting off a chain of massive explosives that threaten to topple the room. Kuriko took Baker with her while Ocelot fled the room but Hopper was pinned down by the debris. After a minute of falling debris, the area was covered in dusts, and when the scene was cleared, all that's left are shattered cements, broken walls and fallen steel barriers and support beams. There are no signs of moving underneath the rubble, indicating that Momoko Akatsutsumi, who became the cybernetic soldier under the name of "Agent HOPPER", has been defeated, or so they say.

_**To Be Continued…**_

So…is this the end of our heroine? She died as a victim rather than saving the day (or night?)

**_Preview:_**

Kuriko gets to talk to Baker and learns more about who she is facing against and moves on to see if she can get help or die trying.


	9. Cold Battle, Fight In The Open

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Kuriko's quest continues as she talks to Kenneth Baker and learned more about FOX-HOUND, and then gets to meet a new ally in the later stage of this chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

"Now then...let's see how tough you are without your toy guns...TAKE THIS!!"

Kuriko angrily delivered a barrage of kicks and a flurry of punches that send him slamming against the wall and she made sure he didn't get hit near Baker or the C-4 explosives, and Ocelot tried to retaliate but she was too quick for him and this hurt both his ego and pride. Baker was watching the scene and was astounded to see a young girl taking down one of the terrorists, but wondered how she can save everyone from doom knowing how many terrorists are here. Then the scene and the situation changes as someone grabbed Kuriko by her hair and threw her to the ground. It was Momoko Akatsutsumi and she was still glaring like a zombie due to the fact that she was "programmed" to do FOX-HOUND's bidding.

"About time you arrived. Keep her busy while I try to reload." Ocelot commanded, and Momoko nodded as she spins the spinning wheel on her belt and the scene zooms in on her belt's spinning wheel, and then the scene zooms out as she was in her black armor and then she puts on her helmet and pulls down the helmet's metallic mouthpiece to complete the transformation, becoming The Hopper. Hopper then began to engage in physical combat with Kuriko and slowly Kuriko is being staggered back as her possessed elder sister was now physically stronger, as her punches and kicks made dents on the steel barriers as Kuriko managed to dodge the attacks, and now the younger Akatsutsumi is in bigger trouble as Ocelot joins in, shooting her down, but in the melee he ended up hitting Hopper as Kuriko managed to dodge the bullets. Due to the Hopper armor, Ocelot's bullets didn't pose any problems for her. Realizing that she has to make an escape, Kuriko straddled onto Hopper back and took a cloth to cover her helmet, blinding her while grappling onto her long, red hair and in the Hopper's confusion and disorientation she ended up hitting Ocelot's right hand, crushing it with a strong punch while Kuriko jumps out of the way.

Incensed, Hopper took out a katana and tries to slice Kuriko to tidbits but the crafty 10-year old tricked her into following her and then while standing in front of a still injured ocelot she jumps out of the way and ended up cutting his injured right hand, abd continued to follow Kuriko until she was tricked into slicing the wires freeing Baker and then threw the remaining bolts at the C-4 boxes, setting off a chain of massive explosives that threaten to topple the room. Kuriko took Baker with her while Ocelot fled the room but Hopper was pinned down by the debris. After a minute of falling debris, the area was covered in dusts, and when the scene was cleared, all that's left are shattered cements, broken walls and fallen steel barriers and support beams. There are no signs of moving underneath the rubble, indicating that Momoko Akatsutsumi, who became the cybernetic soldier under the name of "Agent HOPPER", has been defeated, or so they say.

- - -

Kuriko and Baker walked around the area and helped him go up to the ventilation duct and there the two crawled their way down until reaching basement area of the building and there they began to talk and there Baker told the 10-year old more about the terrorists and why they stormed the facility and their true motive in kidnapping teenagers.

"FOX-HOUND also known as **_High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND_**, is a US Army elite special forces unit that serve as special ops during the time the US is having difficulty in stopping terrorists who are threatening to kill anyone if their demands aren't met. FOXHOUND was formed during the 1990s to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities. This unit specializes in black ops, carrying out top-secret operations within "unauthorized" combat zones which are too politically-sensitive to intervene in through conventional means. FOXHOUND is led by a very important figure who goes by the name "Big Boss" (the team's commanding officer), but Big Boss betrays the unit in the end of a very important operation.Roy Campbell, the unit's executive officer, becomes the new commanding officer until the end of the decade, and FOX-HOUND has since been disbanded as they were no longer needed.

Since the disbandment Campbell is already retired from FOXHOUND and the unit turns rogue under the leadership of a terrorist named Liquid Snake, with five other members involved in the terrorist activity. Then I heard that a Japanese scientist named Dr. Shinigami has formed his own organization called SHOCKER, and then word got out, probably from Liquid's men, that both SHOCKER and FOX-HOUND have formed an alliance in the name of world domination. Both share their dream and plans on ruling the world, not unlike the Cobra Organization from the G.I. Joe toyline.

However, unlike Cobra (which only modified its most elite troops), virtually all of SHOCKER's members have been modified in some way. The founders had mostly Nazi ties since Japan was Germany 's closest allies during World War II. Shocker performs modification operations that gives the subject superhuman fighting ability. Even the most basic Shocker trooper is tougher, stronger and faster than the average human (though not necessarily as skilled as, say, trained military professionals).

The most powerful of their forces were…the kaijin, I believe it's called, which are modified humans who were combined with animal DNA and cybernetics to create living weapons. Ruthless and merciless, Shocker would often kidnap prominent scientists and force them to work for the organisation, then kill them when their usefulness was at an end. I'm worried that one of my co-workers would be the next to be taken and brainwashed into serving these two nutballs."

Kuriko was now sweating with worry as she realized what the two organizations have done to Momoko and now she has to find a way to save her, but with her elder sister brainwashed, she has to think of a way to snap her back to her senses. She then had to ask the ArmsTech president on what to do next.

"This co-worker of yours, can he help me bring my elder sister back to her senses?"

"Yeah…he can. And…he also knows of a way to activate one of the emergency weapons that both FOX-HOUND and SHOCKER are after. Actually he's one of my employees…his name is Hal Emmerich, and I believe he is taken prisoner and hopefully hasn't been interrogated on revealing the secret weapon we've been developing. It's called the Metal Gear REX."

"Emmerich? Is he involved in this secret weapon project you're on to?"

"Yes…he's the team leader of the REX project…a genius in engineering…but a bit of an oddball…should you managed to get to metal Gear Rex first, you can use it to stop those two organizations…but in the event that REX has fallen to their hands, you have to destroy it. If there is anyone who can figure out how to stop Metal Gear REX from leaving the island, it's him. But remember…that thing is armed with nuclear weapons, so make sure you activate the safety locks inside the REX so that the radiation effects won't go inside REX itself."

"Okay…I understand…now, let's get going. Where can we find this guy?"

"Probably held somewhere at the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building …"

"HUH?? Are you saying that this place is a nuclear weapons facility? All of it in this island??"

"Not so loud! I guess I can't blame you…this must be your first time here…"

_**BLAG! **_

_**KA-PLAG!! **_

_**SPLAG!!**_

The two heard a rather loud banging coming near them and then a dent was forming near the ventilation wall they were leaning on, and Kuriko guessed what this means, and Baker knew that the young, Japanese girl here is the only one who can prevent a disaster from happening and knew that in his condition, he'll only drag her down.

"Looks like your elder sister is here…I can't believe how strong she has become with the cybernetic implants she has…oh, when you go near the exit of this place, you'll be outside the building and will probably walk a bit far since the distance of this place and Nuclear Warhead Storage Building is a 10-minute walk. And at the east side, you'll find a bag that I managed to keep it hidden. It's a bag full of chaff grenades. They functioned like ordinary grenade, but instead of exploding it'll jam any electronic devices. And here's the card to enter it…and good luck! Go now! I'll stay and stall her!"

"But...I can't just leave you here..."

"I'm too old to run around...and you're the only one hyperactive enough to get to Emmerich...and I'm sure only you can bring your elder sister back to her senses...once you meet up with Emmerich...now go!"

Reluctantly, she did, as she immediately crawl her way to the nearest exit and hurried, as she knew that if she stalls herself, she'll be in trouble so she calmly got out of the ventilation duct and sneaked around, hiding within the side of the tanks, and when she passes by a room, she saw a few armed men, probably from FOX-HOUND, leave, and saw several provisions (food and drinks) at the table and took all that she can carry, and saw a box full of chaff grenades, and took a bag and placed them there and immediately left.

- - -

Back at the ventilation duct, Baker valiantly held onto Hopper as she pummels her already bloodied victim, and seeing that Kuriko has already made a long, head-start, she executed the "**_Rider Punch_**", pumping a hole of Baker's chest, his heart shoots out and was severed, killing him at once. After that she continues to search for Kuriko, as she was ordered to.

Back at the lobby area, Kuriko sneaks her way into the computer area to find which codes are needed to get out of here and head for the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building . Luckily she found the codes needed to open the door and left. As she went to the door she punched in the codes and the door slowly opened and when she got out the door slowly closes.

- - -

Outside Kuriko was gritting and chattering her teeth as it was snowing outside, but luckily she was wearing her cold-reducing clothing and thus protecting her from the possible effects of hypothermia and frostbite. Recalling what Baker told her, she went to the east side until reaching the mountain wall and found the hidden bag that was covered in snow, and then she proceeded to head north to get to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building . After 10 minutes of running she was nearing the next facility and could see the door there.

"_Bingo! Now all I have to do is slip the card and I'm in!_"

But then a tank appeared and opened fire, but she managed to jump out of the way and when the smoke cleared, she stood up as the cover of the tank opened and a man, who resembles an Inuit, and the tank resembles an M1 Abrams tank. The man then shows up and glances at Kuriko, quite impressed at how she got here and decided to use her as a target practice.

"Impressive…a little girl like you managed to get here this far…but I wouldn't bet your hopes up. Either you surrender or I shoot you down. Going back won't even help you. I know how hard it is…but that's life. My intuition is always right."

As Kuriko moves back, she heard foot steps coming from behind, and saw her possessed, elder sister, still in her Hopper armor, and is covered with blood dripping from her fists despite her armor being black. She realized that Baker is killed and now she has to find a way to get pass them and find Hal Emmerich as he is the only one who can free her elder sister from mental bondage.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yup, you guessed it. It's Vulcan Raven, and he is riding a tank blocking Kuriko's way, and with Agent Hopper there, she'll be having a hard time getting out of the snow. And you know what this means…a fight.

**_Preview:_**

Kuriko takes on both Vulcan Raven and Agent Hopper out in the open and in snow. Will she be able to escape the two?


	10. Confrontation, Confused Memories

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Kuriko's in big trouble now that she's pinned in between…a huge battle tank standing in front to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building and is being driven by Vulcan Raven, and behind her is Momoko, the now-possessed cybernetic soldier code-named "Hopper". Both are out to kill her and the "heroine" must find a way to get pass them and sneak her way inside the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building so she could find Hal Emmerich so he can help her do with a way to free her elder sister.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Outside the building Kuriko was gritting and chattering her teeth as it was snowing outside, but luckily she was wearing her cold-reducing clothing and thus protecting her from the possible effects of hypothermia and frostbite. Recalling what Baker told her, she went to the east side until reaching the mountain wall and found the hidden bag that was covered in snow, and then she proceeded to head north to get to the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building . After 10 minutes of running she was nearing the next facility and could see the door there.

"_Bingo! Now all I have to do is slip the card and I'm in!_"

But then a tank appeared and opened fire, but she managed to jump out of the way and when the smoke cleared, she stood up as the cover of the tank opened and a man, who resembles an Inuit, and the tank resembles an M1 Abrams tank. The man then shows up and glances at Kuriko, quite impressed at how she got here and decided to use her as a target practice.

"Impressive…a little girl like you managed to get here this far…but I wouldn't bet your hopes up. Either you surrender or I shoot you down. Going back won't even help you. I know how hard it is…but that's life. My intuition is always right."

As Kuriko moves back, she heard foot steps coming from behind, and saw her possessed, elder sister, still in her Hopper armor, and is covered with blood despite her armor being black. He realized that Baker is killed and now she has to find a way to get pass them and find Hal Emmerich as he is the only one who can free her elder sister from mental bondage.

"_Baker…he gave his life so I could get here…but now I'm being pinned in between…I can't stay still as that tank will make beef putty out of me if I get hit…then nee-sama will have to be my shield…if she's not willing that is…_"

Kuriko opted to face the tank first as she taunted Raven to attack her, and the Inuit obliged, as he went inside and ordered his co-pilot to fire the first shell, and as she had hoped, it fired at her direction, but she ducked out of the way and the shell hit the east mountain side. She made facial-taunting gesture and ran around in circles, but this didn't intimidate them as the tank's cannon rotated so it could get a lock on her, and when she stopped, the tank's cannon was affixed to her direction and opened fire. Again she dodged it and the tank's ammo ended up hitting "Hopper", sending her slamming against the debris and boulders. As she got up, the younger Akatsutsumi recalled what she has in her bag and wondered if it could work on a tank, and remembered that this is a weapons facility so it is likely that the tank has computer-controlled equipments, so now this is the good chance for her to try out the chaff grenade.

"_Hmm…if this thing really work as Baker says…then this is the break I'll be needing…I'll disable that tank first then try to get nee-sama to snap out if I can…if this doesn't work…guess I'll have to take a risk…_"

She sneaked her way near the tank and took out a chaff grenade, removed the pin and threw it over the tank's driver door, and a flake-like particle emanated, covering the whole tank, and the tank stopped moving along with its cannon. Inside, the co-pilot told Raven that the controls are jammed, and when Raven attempted to get out of the tank, the door was also jammed since the door can only be activated by a control panel, but due to the chaff grenade's effect, they are pretty much stuck inside.

"What a clever little girl…too bad the chaff grenade will last only for a few minutes or so…do not panic. We wait as she will try to take down "Hopper", and there we will strike back."

While the tank is under the chaff grenade's power, Kuriko went to the debris area and tries to talk her way to Hopper in hopes of bring her back to her senses, knowing the chances are slim but is willing to take it a try and was optimistic that she will succeed. She saw her lying within the rubble and approached her as she began to make her plea.

"_Nee-sama!_ It's me! Kuriko! I'm your sister! You've got to snap out of it! You're just being used! We're supposed to be taking a vacation here when you were kidnapped! Our parents are worried and I'm sure our friends in Tokyo are also worried! You've got to fight it!"

But nothing happened as Hopper got up and roared, breaking free from the debris and went towards Kuriko, and the 10-year old girl was forced to defend herself as she blocks the punches and kicks, but she staggered back due to the strong impact of her attacks, and she realized that Momoko's physical strength has been enhanced artificially, along with her body armor. She was forced to do a counter attack and did a straight kick to Hopper's gut, sending her staggering back, but then Kuriko turn around to see the tank moving and coming near her. And there she realized that the chaff grenade's effects have wear off and now it is ready to fire. She made it appear that she was panicking, thus Raven took the bait and fired, but Kuriko ran towards the oncoming shell but ducked, and the ammo ended up hitting Hopper again, and again she sneaked her way near the tank and threw another chaff grenade, thus the tank was jammed on its tracks.

However, she couldn't waste time anymore as the snowfall is getting thicker and snow will rapidly cover the ground making it difficult for her to move around so she took out a real grenade and threw it at the tank's wheel, and then exploded, which the tank's wheel thread was damaged and therefore the tank is now stuck. Turning around, she saw Hopper coming towards her and the fight between two sisters resumed, and both exchange a flurry of punches and kicks, but Kuriko was on the losing end for Hopper's impact attacks was knocking her silly and is weakening due to the painful assault and realize that she has to do something or she'll end up getting killed or turning into a puppet, so she thought fast and got an idea.

Glancing back, she saw the tank's cannon moving at her direction, an she ran off from afar, and Hopper followed, and when the two sisters resume their fight, Kuriko took a small plastic bag and placed three pieces of grenades there and slowly removed the pins, gave it to Hopper and ran off just as the tank fired, hitting her, and the blast, along with the grenades that just exploded, was enough to send Hopper flying away, and landed on the snow-covered ground. Kuriko knew that her elder sister's armor can withstand the amount of the impact but knew this would hurt her as knowing that there are limits to that armor.

After that she went near the tank and threw the chaff grenade, jamming the tank, and then tosses a grenade inside the cannon's hole after removing the pin, and the M1 Abrams tank was out of commission for the tank's cannon was badly damaged. Since the chaff grenade is still in effect, neither Raven nor his co-pilot could get out, and are unable to prevent Kuriko from using the card to enter the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building . By the time the chaff grenade wear off, Raven was able to use the control to open the hatch and got out, and saw Hopper getting up and went towards the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building , breaking the door, causing it to form a huge dent. Raven then contacted Liquid Snake and made his report. There a three-way conversation ensued between Liquid Snake, Vulcan Raven and Dr. Shinigami commences.

"Looks like the little girl is now inside the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building , and I have to say, she's very crafty, I give her that. And very cunning, as she used Hopper as a shield so she can take our tank out. However, your little creation can feel an emotion called anger…she looks humiliated as she is tearing the door down and is roaring."

"I see…but I'm sure our soldiers there will intercept her there. She'll try to contact help but don't think she can…since the communication equipments there are too complicated for her…"

"Pardon me, but I believe there's more to than just going to the communication room. Hal Emmerich is also there and is being interrogated by our men. If she managed to get to him…"

"We can use the little girl to make our unwilling engineer change his mind and disclose to us where Metal Gear REX is hidden. That'll be a good idea."

"Pardon the interruption, Liquid, Shinigami…but Hopper is now inside the building. What do you want me to do?"

"Report back to my office. We'll let Hopper deal with her."

"Fine then…"

- - -

Inside the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building, Kuriko had to navigate herself inside as the complex is big and quite complex to begin with, and with so many passages to choose from, so she had to make sure that the path she chooses are free of obstacles. Looking at her left she saw the building's floor map and took it as she'll be needing it to navigate her way around, and slowly she made her way around, pausing briefly to make sure the guards didn't see her. Checking on the map she went straight to the canteen to stock up on provision and then left in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Hopper was also inside the building and is tracking down on Kuriko, and was searching at every room. As she went to an adjacent room, she passed by a mirror stand and saw her reflection, in which she saw herself in her armor, and uncharacteristically, she took off her helmet and saw her face. It was the face of her true self…Momoko Akatsutsumi. She stared at the reflection seemingly admiring her beauty, but something triggered inside her and is now starting to get a little confused. She suddenly recalled what her mission was, and she puts on her helmet back on while her long, red hair flows behind her as she continues with her search, but as she makes her way up, she saw a shelf with a teddy bear, and gently took it.

This was one of the triggers as a memory shot inside her brain. It shows a little Momoko carrying a teedy bear at her home, and was cuddling. It was then that pain shot in her as she threw the bear away and clutches her head, screaming in pain. She wrecked a few shelves before leaving, trying to focus on finding Kuriko. As she went to the 2nd floor, the hallway is filled with FOX-HOUND troopers as they are standing in front of a room, in which it is believed where Hal Emmerich is being held. Since the troopers know that Hopper is with them, they didn't feel threatened but one of the troopers was holding what appeared to be an action figure and is bragging it to his fellow troopers.

"Hey, check this out…I didn't know that engineer is one heck of a geek…a Power Rangers action figure? What a nerd…"

"Hey…that's no Power Rangers…it's from a Japanese show I heard…but why would he bring it with him…? Huh? Hey, it's Hopper…hey, Wanna check this out? This Hal Emmerich guy is an oddball…I bet that's where the little girl is heading…"

Hopper took the action figure and glances at it, and again this triggered a sudden flash in her head, as the action figure is the one Momoko had at her home in Tokyo, one of her favorite, and the mere sight of it causes her psyche to fight control over the programming, and thus Hopper roared and began to savagely assault the troopers, and in less than 10 minutes all guards there are dead, all in a pool of blood. She then breaks her way in the room and the scene shifts on the first floor where Kuriko took out 10 troopers without killing them. She also heard Momoko screaming and wondered if this was due to the grenade and the tank's attack earlier ago. As she went up the stairs she saw the dead troopers in front of her and saw the broken door in which she deduced that the one she is looking for, Hal Emmerich, is inside so she went inside and saw a frightened man, an American, sitting on the ground, afraid and Hopper was there standing, and for the first time, she spoke, but in a clipped manner.

"Where-is-it? Where-is-my-mind? Who-am-I? What-am-I?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Kuriko steps in and made another plea to her elder sister in hopes of stopping her assault.

"_Nee-sama!_ Please don't hurt him! He's the only one who can help you!"

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!!"

In blind fury, Hopper began to attack Kuriko and smashes her way to get to her, and the 10-year old had to go on the defensive as she knew this is going to be a tough battle as the area they are in had very limited space, not to mention a lot of electronic devices. Kuriko had to dodge back and forth as Hopper's punches made a huge crack on the walls, and Emmerich watches the scene with uncertainty.

"Whoa…this is like one of the Japanese shows I've watched… **_Tokusou Robo Janperson_**…but this one is…a grasshopper? _Nee-sama_…it means "elder sister"…does this mean that…so that would explain the red, long hair…"

Kuriko was caught by her collar but she was forced to kick her back but was unable to break free. After getting close, she took off Hopper's helmet and saw the face of Momoko, and there Kuriko held her elder sister's cheeks and made another plea, this time her tears fell from her eyes.

"_Nee-sama_…why can't you hear my voice?? Are you going to kill your little sister? We have the same parents…we attend the same school…please…let's go home together…"

To her surprise…tears fell from Momoko's eyes, but she was expressionless and was about to punch her away when Kuriko saw something from afar, and this gives her an idea on how to bring her senses back. She broke free and went to a cabinet and took out what appeared to be an action figure. She then took some of them and showed it to Momoko's face.

"Look, _nee-sama_…see this…these are your favorite toys! The _Zyurangers_ Action figures! **_Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth! Guardian Beast Pteranodon! Guardian Beast Triceratops! Guardian Beast SaberTiger! Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus!_** You have them at home! We always quarrel because we always want to combine them! But…here…see this, mom bought me **_Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar_**, so know we don't quarrel anymore…please, try to remember!"

The action figures of Zyurangers have again caused another flash inside Momoko's head and now she is banging her head on the steel floor as she was losing herself as memories of her past is starting to kick in and she was in pain. Kuriko dropped the toys to help her screaming elder sister while Emmerich rushes in to help, as Momoko passes out. He took a sleeping bag so that the elder Akatsutsumi can rest on and a conversation between him and Kuriko is now about to begin.

_**To Be Continued…**_

I guees this means that Momoko is back to herself…right? Well we won't know until she wakes up…but if she does, what next?

**_Preview:_**

Momoko wakes up at last, but what will Hal Emmerich and Kuriko's response be?


	11. Revival, Return Of A Heroine

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Better buckle up, folks, because the ex-Hyper Blossom is back and will take the "hero" role from here on. She and Kuriko will get to work now that Hal Emmerich will become their third ally once they came into an agreement to try to prevent Metal Gear Rex from falling to the wrong hands, that is...if they can get past a lot of armed goons.

So expect a little dialogue before the action resumes.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

While Momoko is fast asleep, Kuriko then starts having a conversation with Hal Emmerich as she tells him about what is happening here at this base and what they are after. Of course he was surprised when mentioned about Metal Gear REX, and there he reluctantly tells her what he knows about REX.

"That's the name of a new weapon we developed for the US Army. It is a mobile defense TMD, which stands for TheatreMissile Defense. It was designed to shoot down nuclear missiles...but only for defensive purpose."

"Really...? But with the ability to be upgraded to a nuclear walking death-mecha?"

"What did you just said??"

"The terrorists are planning to use this REX to launch a nuclear weapon that is already in their hands...I just came from the main building and they have a nuke missile there...and all they need is a big gorilla to carry it on its arms...and Baker told me that they're using your designs to create a cybernetic foot soldiers...just like what they did to my sister there..."

"No...this can't be..."

"Grr...tell me what you know about this REX..."

"The Metal Gear REX has near-impenetrable compound armor, a pair of vulcan cannons, anti-tank missiles, and a free-electron laser, to protect itself from conventional forces. Its primary weapon, however, is a magnetic railgun capable of delivering an untraceable nuclear warhead anywhere in the world, without the propellant trail or launch flare that gives away the launch position of a traditional ballistic missile. Because of its sealed, one-man cockpit and thick armor, its sensors are concentrated in a radome on the left side of its body; this radome is very vulnerable to attack, and destroying it effectively blinds the REX, forcing the cockpit to open. In this state, the REX is vulnerable as its controls can be easily destroyed."

"But did you know that they have the plans of REX and thus they have the capability to launch a missile that is filled with radiation and nukes? And imagine World War II where Japan was bombarded by an Atomic bomb...only to be repeated..."

"No...I can't let them..."

"From what Baker told me...only you know where it is...is it hidden?"

"Yes..."

"Then we should get there first and if we activated it, we might drive those terrorists away..."

"…I'm…"

Emmerich and Kuriko stared at the floor for almost an hour as they are thinking of a way to get to the other building without alerting the guards after discussing about how to deal with the rest of the victims who are, by now, turned into brainwashed minions, then they resumed their proposal as to how they could contact help without attracting attention, but then a voice spoke and this surprised the two of them.

"Don't count...me...out...I may still be...able to help..."

Emmerich and Kuriko turn around and saw Momoko struggling to stand up, and the two sisters hugged, and from there on, Kuriko told Momoko about what happened to her and why she became a "cyborg", and now the elder sister has a new means of saving the day, but then the younger girl took out what appeared to be a long, red ribbon. She fastened it around her neckline forming a scarf, and there she gave it a thumb's up.

"You may no longer be Hyper Blossom but you're now a new hero!"

Emmerich then glances at Momoko and opened his laptop and looked at a footage he played, and then at Momoko. He was ecstatic at what he just found out and is now filled with excitement and hope as he realized who he is talking to.

"So...you were one of the famous Powerpuff Girls Z of Japan ...it really is you!"

"Not…anymore. But thanks to those creeps…I may have a second chance…all I need is a little time…to adjust to my new-found powers. We'd better move to another location. The guards might caught up with us. We'd better find some place else to formulate a plan. Mister…can we count on your help?"

"Sure, you can count on me."

And so the three of them moved out of the room and went to a hidden passageway that Emmerich discovered and are now free from trouble, but one of the guards who was able to breathe managed to contact his superiors before he expired, and that sets off the next chain of events that would put the three "heroes" in a heap of trouble.

"…Agent…Hopper…went…mad…still inside…with Emmerich and…the other girl…don't know what…happened next…requesting…back-up…ASAP…I repeat… Agent…Hopper…went…mad…still inside…with Emmerich and…the other girl…don't know what…happened next…requesting…back-up…"

At the conference room of the main building, Dr. Shinigami was in a state of disbelief after receiving the distress call form the guard who just died, and Liquid was quite surprised by this, but he still has faith in his Japanese ally and told him to calm down and asked him if his second creation is ready, in which he said that the next experiment is ready.

"…I see…but I'll contact one of my soldiers to personally escort her there…but how about you send your "SHOCKER Troopers" there and give them a test run should the first one proved that she rebelled? That way we can evaluate if they're as strong as the Agent Hopper."

"Yes…a good idea…but about this soldier…why accompany my second creation?"

"This Kuriko was able to bring Agent Hopper back to her senses…and should my agent managed to knock her out he might persuade Agent Hopper to return to our side."

"Very well…"

Thirty minutes later Shinigami sent his "SHOCKER Troopers" at the building and one of he roopers informed boh the scienistist and Liquid th the FOX-HOUND soldiers were indeed killed nd that both agent Hopper and Emmerich are nowhere to be found. They began to search the whole area but found nothing. More FOX-HOUND soldiers were sent and both faction soldiers intnsified their search but they found nothing, and Shinigami was being berated by Ocelot for not carefully ensuring that Agent Hopper won't betray them, but Raven's taunting further escalated the tension but then a voice spoke to them via their minds and this grabbed their attention.

"_I know where they are...and what are thy up to...they're attempting to call for help and I relayed it to the soldiers. They should be up there by now. Now we see if the SHOCKER Troopers are up to it and if they can subdue Agent HOPPER._"

Liquid Snake smiled at this and now the problem would be solved in just a matter of time, and then gave the "voice" instructions on what to do next.

"Ahh...good you decided to "join" in...if you do know where they are...be my guest and intercept them. I do believe in "mind over matter"and I know you can pull it off. But be careful...both are very crafty."

"_Fear not...they cannot get past this master of mental power...their brawns won't save their bodies once they submitted to my psycho-kintetic power..._"

The "voice" disappears and the villains went back to the monitor to find the whereabouts of the Akatsutsumi sisters who may still be hiding at the nuke building, but they expected that the next "fighter" would bring the two sisters down and have them brought back to be re-programmed by Shinigami.

_**To Be Continued…**_

I guees this means that Momoko is back to herself…right? Well we won't know until she wakes up…but if she does, what next?

**_Preview:_**

Momoko wakes up at last, but what will Hal Emmerich and Kuriko's response be?


	12. Mind Games, Enter Agent HOPPER 2

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

**_Masked Rider The 1st_**

Last chapter you got a dose of a surprise as ex-Rolling Bubbles debut as Agent HOPPER # 2 and is just as strong as Hyper Rider. Now the two ex-Powerpuff Girls are about to collide with Psycho Mantis in tow. How will she be able to defeat these two without hurting Miyako?

See below on how this will turn out...

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- **_Metal Gear Solid_** is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- **_Kamen Rider_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the passageway, it looked like a long stairway that goes up and the travel took them almost 15 minutes, and Kuriko was starting to get weary at the tedious walking until Momoko offered to carry her on her back which she gladly accepted. By the time they reached the exit, they learned that they were in another building and believed that it was connected to the Nuclear Waste Disposal Building.

As Kuriko went to another room and was discarding her disguise, Momoko slowly entered a room in front of her and realized that this was the Commander's room, and looked around to see if there are any communication devices she can use to call for help, but then she got a kick to her face when a genome soldier showed up and behind her was the shadowy figure who turn out to be a guy, and that he too uses optic camouflage just like the stealth camouflage. The person appeared to be pale white, wearing a sleeveless top and gloves covering both his forearms that was similar to Genjo Sanzo, he is wearing a gas mask-like mask, and is floating in the air.

Momoko retaliated by doing a standing roundhouse kick and hit the soldier's face, which resulted in unmasking the attacker, and she stared wide-eyed at what she saw as the attacker was revealed to be Miyako Gotokuji, formerly Rolling Bubbles, and Miyako opened the upper clothing of her uniform, which reveals the same "Typhoon Belt" and she spins the wheel buckle and threw off her soldier uniform and puts on her helmet, becoming what appeared to be another "Agent HOPPER". She then looks on at the floating intruder but also kept her eye on the other "HOPPER", whose armored appearance is similar to hers. Not wanting to show weakness, Momoko composed herself and confronted the floating figure and demanded a lot of answers from him.

"Who are you? And who's with you? Why do you have stealth camouflage…and how come you're not carrying a jet pack?"

The intruder was quite taken aback on her last comment and decided to make her realize what she is up against and what he has in store for her.

"You…you doubt my power?"

"Armpit power?"

"You mock me?? Very well…I will show you…why I am the most powerful practitioner of psycho-kinesis and telepathy in the world! And soon you will recognize me for my power and abilities…and you will soon become…my follower…not only in my discipline…but to FOX-HOUND and SHOCKER…"

"I'd rather not…wait…who are you?"

"No need to be concerned, my dear…I am Psycho Mantis…"

"Fits your name well…Mr. Psychopatic…now turn off that jetpack…or rather…stop hanging on some barbwire or something…it doesn't suit you."

"Really…I assure you…this is no trick…this is the true power of my ability…and you cannot win. You are pinned here as I can read your thoughts and movements."

Thinking that it was just a bluff, Hyper Rider did a high jump and went for a tornado kick, but Psycho Mantis hovered out of the way and "Agent HOPPER" went towards Hyper Rider and did a straight punch to her gut and followed it with a roundhouse kick that sent her colliding against a few chairs.

"Believe me now? I can read your thoughts and know what you're up to…so counter attacking won't save you…and Agent HOPPER # 2 will ensure you return to our side…in the name of world domination. So better give it up…you won't win here for I can cancel you out."

Outside, Kuriko heard the ruckus and stealthily sneaked behind the door to see Hyper Rider facing both Psycho Mantis and Agent HOPPER # 2, and after hearing what he said, she sneaks out and went back inside a room to think of a strategy to combat this new adversaries.

- - -

Thirty minutes later Shinigami sent more of his "SHOCKER Troopers" at the Nuclear Waste Disposal Building after watching the scene from the monitor where Psycho Mantis and Agent HOPPER # 2 are busy confronting Momoko, seeing that she is heavily stacked and trapped as she was not making any attempts to escape, seeing that she was determined to bring iyako back to her senses.

"He-he-he…shout all you want…she won't listen to you…as I already put a lot of programming in her and with Psycho mantis controlling her, you won't win. I must say, Liquid Snake…your plan is working, and I must thank you for that…"

"You can thank me later after Agent HOPPER # 1 has been defeated. Right now let us send our soldiers to the commander's room to prepare in apprehending her."

And so via radio, the genome soldiers and the SHOCKER Troopers were dispatched to go to the Commander's room as they went outside the Nuclear Waste Disposal Building and went around to find a passageway that would lead to the commander's room, but then Shinigami gave them instructions on where to go, so they went to another direction since neither Shinigami or Liquid Snake knew where the secret passageway is.

- - -

Back at the commander's room, Momoko spins the wheel buckle of her Typhoon Belt and puts on her helmet, becoming Hyper Rider and is poised to face off her two opponents, but Psycho Mantis decided to play mind games with her to make her lose her guard so that she can be easy to deal with and began to taunt her, not noticing that Kuriko was there to watch the scene., and since the camera TV affixed to the room was focused on the three combatants, neither Liquid or Shinigami saw the younger Akatsutsumi watching, so she was relatively safe.

"Like I said…I can read your mind…"

"You're joking…"

"So I'll prove it by reading your mind…no…perhaps I should say your past…"

Hyper Rider braces herself in case he tries anything funny, but then she got a shock of her life as he made his deductions and what he has to say, and this certainly made her very uneasy upon realizing that Psycho Mantis was no pushover.

"Ahh…you dreamed of getting married in the future…you have a younger sister who is as hyperactive as you are…OHH!! So you used to be the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z in Japan. Hyper Blossom…is it…? And what's this?? You gave your first kiss to a…frog??"

She blushed furiously at that and realized that he wasn't bluffing when he said he has the power of telepathy, but then he continues to delve deeper into her mind and mad more discoveries from what he found out from her, and this further lowered her guard.

"Still don't believe me...? Very well...let me delve deeper into your mind..."

After a brief silence, the floating opponent made his next statement and she realize he wasn't bluffing.

"So you love Super Sentai, eh? Hmm…Zyurangers…Dairangers…Kakurangers…Ohrangers…Carrangers…they're Japanese shows used to create the American Power Rangers shows. No wonder you tend to act like them…how childish of you…"

By now she was deeply red in shame and tried to fight it by rebutting in an attempt but this didn't work out exactly as she hoped.

"So…are you jealous?"

"Trying to confuse me…nice try, but you cannot outwit a master of telepathy…ahh…you've been known to quarrel with Powered Buttercup during your heydays…stolen a cake from Ken Kitazawa…oh, how humiliating…being humiliated by the Rowdyruff Boys…huh? You don't believe me?"

Hyper Rider remained still as she intended not to make a reaction from Psycho Mantis and he tries to make her agitated, but then he realized that she was onto him so he tries another ploy to make her lose her guard. Kuriko watches the scene for nearly ten minutes and realized that he has indeed read her elder sister's mind and correctly told her about her past, and now the younger sister has to come up with something to even the odds. She guessed that with his mental power he has the ability to take mental possession of someone, and she guessed that Miyako is under control of him. Now she must come up with a way to deal with him and distract him while the two ex-Powerpuff Girls are about to collide.

"…so you like sweets…you like teenage boys to fawn over you…you are very familiar with the maho shōjo genre…and…hmm…a bit phobic at certain vegetables, insects and the dentist…eh? Still don't believe me?? Fine…let me show you my power of psychokinesis…behold!"

A table began to vibrate and moved from left to right, and then the table lamp began to float and went towards her, but she dodged it as she saw Agent HOPPER # 2 began to approach her, and while Hyper Rider watches her move, she didn't see the table float and landed on top of her, pinning her down.

"Hey!"

"Now do you realize the extent of my powers? Now that the shallow demonstration is over, time we go to the main course. Agent HOPPER # 2…deal with her! Make her suffer! Capture or kill her for we shall have her return to our side!"

Without warning, Miyako, now Agent HOPER # 2, ran fast and did a straight kick to Hyper Rider's gut, breaking the table in two and sending her careening against a wall, and when she recovered she saw Agent HOPPER # 2 going for another kick and she dodges the attack, and the enemy hit the wall, causing a gaping hole and Momoko was surprised to see how strong she was and knew that she can't risk hurting her friend but she can't let herself get captured, and with much regret, she did a roundhouse kick to Agent HOPPER # 2's head and she fell down, but Psycho Mantis raised his arm and she immediately got up.

"You are not made to be defeated…go and take her down. And make sure you won't falter!"

Agent HOPPER # 2 went ahead and did a flurry of punches and barrage of kicks but Hyper Rider only blocked her attacks, but she did landed a few blows to make her lose her guard while looking for a way to knock her down, but then Psycho mantis used his psycho-kinesis to send another huge table and struck Hyper Rider down, enabling the HOPPER to do a devastating hit to her head, ending her crashing against a few chairs and her helmet fell off, and when she got up, the HOPPER delivered a strong punch and it busted her lips, and she was forced to retaliate by removing HOPPER's helmet and did a headbutt that busted her nose, but Psycho Mantis used his power to keep HOPPER from staggering back and had her go forward to further assault the ex-Hyper Blossom.

- - -

At the control room of the main building,. Liquid Snake and Shinigami were pleased to see the development of the battle, and he directed the genome soldiers and the SHOCKER Troopers to head to the commander's room after one of the genome soldiers discovered the hidden passageway and alerted his superiors about it. Now all the troopers convened on the basement level of the building and are now on their way to the commander's room, only to discover that the passageway was blocked by debris, as the two sisters secretly planted the C4 and caused a cave-in, and then one of the troopers stepped on a claymore and another explosion erupted.

- - -

Outside of the commander's room, Kuriko contacted Otacon and the two discussed on how to stop the fight and how to deal with Psycho Mantis so that Momoko can concentrate on stopping Miyako from her forced assault.

"Taking down your friend won't be a problem since Momoko knows her more than I do...but Psycho Mantis is...he can read you like an open book and can tell what your movements and thought patterns are...you can't outwit him since he can read your thoughts. You're heavily stacked against them."

"Read me like an open book...if he can read my mind...yeah...that might be the answer. If i can distract him long enough maybe _nee-sama_ could take Miyako somewhere else and try talking to her...and then I can psyche that psycho-wierdo out in his own game...wish me luck, Otto-matic..."

"That's Otacon, Kuirko...hello? Hello??"

Kuriko turned off her codec and entered the room to see him using his psycho-kinesis to send Hyper Rider towards Agent HOPPER # 2, who delivered a flying sidekick to Momoko's face, further busting her nose. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and grabbed Psycho mantis' attention and began to taunt him with her wily antics which made the ex-Hyper Blossom filled with worry.

"Hey you...the masked man! I heard what you just said to my sister! It's a lie! I bet you were spying at us at our home...videotaping us from long ago that's why you knew all about my sister! I bet you were using ropes to make things move! I know it...it's a David Blaine props!"

"Eh? You doubt my abilities? Perhaps I'll demonstrate it to you by reading your mind...behold. I will read your mind..."

Momoko was about to intervene when Agent HOPPER # 2 grappled her from behind and both rolled out of the room and began to brawl there, and Hyper Rider was forced to punch her back with sheer force as she was worried about Kuriko's safety, but Agent HOPPER # 2 was persistent in her mission and she grabbed her target by her "scarf" and continued to pummel her. Hyper Rider was forced to punch the HOPPER by her nose, busting her, but she persisted and kept on holding onto her and began to strangle her prey.

"GAAKKKTT!! Miyako...! It's me! Momoko!"

Back at the room, Psycho Mantis was surprised that he couldn't enter her mind, and he exerted a lot of effort, but he still couldn't get through, and he was starting to get frustrated with what is happening.

"What's this?? Why couldn't I read your mind??"

"Well...I'm waiting...I bet that was all an act..."

"Be patient! I will read your mind! RRRAAGGHH!! NGGGHHHRR...Why is this?? I can't read your mind!!"

"Ho-hum...boring...boring...boring..."

It turns out that Kuriko had her mind closed so that she can't be probed mentally and it took a lot of will power to do that, and being crafty as she is, she had no problem, but then he finally deduced it and he was impressed by her cunningness and decided to shift the tide of the battle in his favor.

"So...you managed to block my attempts...I don't know how you did it, but I must say I'm impressed, but that doesn't mean you can avoid my psycho-kinetic powers...behold!"

With a wave of his hand, a vase levitated and hit the young girl on her cheek, knocking her silly but she managed to recover. Shaking her head, she grabbed the vase and threw it back at him, but the vase stopped in mid-air and went back at her, and she ducked as the vase smashed against a wall. She realized that she has gotten herself in a fix as she forgot about his psycho-kinesis and now she has to find a way to outwit him without getting caught. She activated her stealth camouflage and went invisible. Thanks to her idea of "closing" her mind, Psycho Mantis couldn't find her via telepathy and now she has a chance to get a rebound. She sneaked behind him and did a "low blow", and he kneels down to the ground in pain, and then she delivered a multiple-hit combo, and this send him staggering, but he levitated in the air and tried to find her but he couldn't pinpoint her location and he couldn't find her via telepathy.

"Why?? Why couldn't I read your mind??"

She grabbed a chair and placed it behind the floating villain and stood up there carrying a steel chair and slammed it behind him, but he managed to use his power and sent the chair flying, but she let go of it and ducked, as the chair began to swing wildly as he tries to use his power to find her, but to no avail. Then, the two girls crashes back into the room and he got an idea on how to pinpoint her location and began to use his other power at Momoko.

"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!! What are you...AARRGGHH!!"

"Now, my dear Agent HOPPER # 1...help Agent HOPPER # 2 in finding the little girl..."

Kuriko was now gritting her teeth as she didn't count on Psycho Mantis re-possessing her elder sister and decided to remain invisible and tried to find a way to cancel out his powers but then the possessed Momoko accidentally stomped on her hand, and she shrieked, and thus the two HOPPERS managed to find her invisible form and grabbed her, and began to pummel her with punches and kicks, and then threw her in front of him, her stealth device deactivated and she was grabbed by Psycho Mantis by her collar.

"I must say...you did actually outwit me...you have earned my respect. I'm sorry this has to end this way, but I'm only following orders...in the name of the revolution. If you join us, you'll be given an unlimited power. I assure you about that...what will it be then? Hmm...?"

"How about this?"

Kuriko took out a water-gun and fired black ink, smearing his mask and blocked his view, and the two HOPPERS went forward and did a double flying sidekick, but she grabbed him and shove him forward, and he was on the receiving end, getting hit by the two HOPPERs and it connected. Then she took out a pair of stun grenades and tosses it toward the three, stunning them, and this caused Psycho Mantis to release his mental hold on Momoko and she picked her up and are about to leave when she approached the semi-conscious villain.

"Sorry about that...but you'll be fine. With a gift like that, you can use it to help a lot of people...good and innocent people. Think about it. You can change the world with that decision. You're doing the opposite right now, and it's bad for you. I think you can be a "superhero" if you use it in the right way."

After that Kuriko picked up the semi-conscious Momoko and her helmet and are about to leave when Psycho Mantis made some comments. A brief exchange of words were engaged.

"So...I'm defeated, I...I wasn't able to read the future..."

"A...strong person doesn't need to read the future...he/she...makes their own..."

It was Momoko, who was still groggy but was able to make her statement.

"So then...a person's future...can change...in a blink of an eye...I didn't count on that..."

Finally, he was unconscious and so was Agent HOPPER # 2. Momoko then noticed the bookshelf there and asked Kuriko to help her move it seeing something odd. The two sisters then moved it aside and it slightly revealed a hidden passageway, and they entered it, and then closes it to make sure no one saw them enter it. Five minutes later Agent HOPPER # 2 and Psycho Mantis woke up and realize that the two sisters have left, and they do not know where they went. The genome soldiers and SHOCKER Troopers arrived and told the two that they didn't see the two sisters pass by them, and at that point, Liquid Snake ordered him to return to the main building while Agent HOPPER # 2 joins the two soldier factions in hunting down the two sisters.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope this chapter satisfied your craving for action, and you're wondering why Psycho mantis is alive instead of being killed off...well, I have plans for him, and so are the three girls.

_**Preview:**_

Hyper Rider and Kuriko travelled within a strange room, and again encounters Agent HOPPER # 2, and then for the first time, they will face off with the leader of FOX-HOUND...Liquid Snake!


	13. Ambush, A Sniper's Shot

_**Masked Rider The 1st**_

Last chapter you got a dose of a surprise as ex-Rolling Bubbles debut as Agent HOPPER # 2 and is just as strong as Hyper Rider. Now the two ex-Powerpuff Girls are about to collide with Psycho Mantis in tow. How will she be able to defeat these two without hurting Miyako?

See below on how this will turn out...

**_Disclaimer:_**

- Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- Metal Gear Solid is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- Kamen Rider is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Outside of the commander's room, Kuriko contacted Otacon and the two discussed on how to stop the fight and how to deal with Psycho Mantis so that Momoko can concentrate on stopping Miyako from her forced assault.

"Taking down your friend won't be a problem since Momoko knows her more than I do...but Psycho Mantis is...he can read you like an open book and can tell what your movements and thought patterns are...you can't outwit him since he can read your thoughts. You're heavily stacked against them."

"Read me like an open book...if he can read my mind...yeah...that might be the answer. If i can distract him long enough maybe nee-sama could take Miyako somewhere else and try talking to her...and then I can psyche that psycho-wierdo out in his own game...wish me luck, Otto-matic..."

"That's Otacon, Kuirko...hello? Hello??"

Kuriko turned off her codec and entered the room to see him using his psycho-kinesis to send Hyper Rider towards Agent HOPPER # 2, who delivered a flying sidekick to Momoko's face, further busting her nose. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and grabbed Psycho mantis' attention and began to taunt him with her wily antics which made the ex-Hyper Blossom filled with worry.

"Hey you...the masked man! I heard what you just said to my sister! It's a lie! I bet you were spying at us at our home...videotaping us from long ago that's why you knew all about my sister! I bet you were using ropes to make things move! I know it...it's a David Blaine props!"

"Eh? You doubt my abilities? Perhaps I'll demonstrate it to you by reading your mind...behold. I will read your mind..."

Momoko was about to intervene when Agent HOPPER # 2 grappled her from behind and both rolled out of the room and began to brawl there, and Hyper Rider was forced to punch her back with sheer force as she was worried about Kuriko's safety, but Agent HOPPER # 2 was persistent in her mission and she grabbed her target by her "scarf" and continued to pummel her. Hyper Rider was forced to punch the HOPPER by her nose, busting her, but she persisted and kept on holding onto her and began to strangle her prey.

"GAAKKKTT!! Miyako...! It's me! Momoko!"

Back at the room, Psycho mantis was surprised that he couldn't enter her mind, and he exerted a lot of effort, but he still couldn't get through, and he was starting to get frustrated with what is happening.

"What's this?? Why couldn't I read your mind??"

"Well...I'm waiting...I bet that was all an act..."

"Be patient! I will read your mind! RRRAAGGHH!! NGGGHHHRR...Why is this?? I can't read your mind!!"

"Ho-hum...boring...boring...boring..."

It turns out that Kuriko had her mind closed so that she can't be probed mentally and it took a lot of will power to do that, and being crafty as she is, she had no problem, but then he finally deduced it and he was impressed by her cunningness and decided to shift the tide of the battle in his favor.

"So...you managed to block my attempts...I don't know how you did it, but I must say I'm impressed, but that doesn't mean you can avoid my psycho-kinetic powers...behold!"

With a wave of his hand, a vase levitated and hit the young girl on her cheek, knocking her silly but she managed to recover. Shaking her head, she grabbed the vase and threw it back at him, but the vase stopped in mid-air and went back at her, and she ducked as the vase smashed against a wall. She realized that she has gotten herself in a fix as she forgot about his psycho-kinesis and now she has to find a way to outwit him without getting caught. She activated her stealth camouflage and went invisible. Thanks to her idea of "closing" her mind, Psycho Mantis couldn't find her via telepathy and now she has a chance to get a rebound. She sneaked behind him and did a "low blow", and he kneels down to the ground in pain, and then she delivered a multiple-hit combo, and this send him staggering, but he levitated in the air and tried to find her but he couldn't pinpoint her location and he couldn't find her via telepathy.

"Why?? Why couldn't I read your mind??"

She grabbed a chair and placed it behind the floating villain and stood up there carrying a steel chair and slammed it behind him, but he managed to use his power and sent the chair flying, but she let go of it and ducked, as the chair began to swing wildly as he tries to use his power to find her, but to no avail. Then, the two girls crashes back into the room and he got an idea on how to pinpoint her location and began to use his other power at Momoko.

"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!! What are you...AARRGGHH!!"

"Now, my dear Agent HOPPER # 1...help Agent HOPPER # 2 in finding the little girl..."

Kuriko was now gritting her teeth as she didn't count on Psycho Mantis re-possessing her elder sister and decided to remain invisible and tried to find a way to cancel out his powers but then the possessed Momoko accidentally stomped on her hand, and she shrieked, and thus the two HOPPERS managed to find her invisible form and grabbed her, and began to pummel her with punches and kicks, and then threw her in front of him, her stealth device deactivated and she was grabbed by Psycho Mantis by her collar.

"I must say...you did actually outwit me...you have earned my respect. I'm sorry this has to end this way, but I'm only following orders...in the name of the revolution. If you join us, you'll be given an unlimited power. I assure you about that...what will it be then? Hmm...?"

"How about this?"

Kuriko took out a water-gun and fired black ink, smearing his mask and blocked his view, and the two HOPPERS went forward and did a double flying sidekick, but she grabbed him and shove him forward, and he was on the receiving end, getting hit by the two HOPPERs and it connected. Then she took out a pair of stun grenades and tosses it toward the three, stunning them, and this caused Psycho Mantis to release his mental hold on Momoko and she picked her up and are about to leave when she approached the semi-conscious villain.

"Sorry about that...but you'll be fine. With a gift like that, you can use it to help a lot of people...good and innocent people. Think about it. You can change the world with that decision. You're doing the opposite right now, and it's bad for you. I think you can be a "superhero" if you use it in the right way."

After that Kuriko picked up the semi-conscious Momoko and her helmet and are about to leave when Psycho Mantis made some comments. A brief exchange of words were engaged.

"So...I'm defeated, I...I wasn't able to read the future..."

"A...strong person doesn't need to read the future...he/she...makes their own..."

It was Momoko, who was still groggy but was able to make her statement.

"So then...a person's future...can change...in a blink of an eye...I didn't count on that..."

Finally, he was unconscious and so was Agent HOPPER # 2. Momoko then noticed the bookshelf there and asked Kuriko to help her move it seeing something odd. The two sisters then moved it aside and it slightly revealed a hidden passageway, and they entered it, and then closes it to make sure no one saw them enter it. Five minutes later Agent HOPPER # 2 and Psycho Mantis woke up and realize that the two sisters have left, and they do not know where they went. The genome soldiers and SHOCKER Troopers arrived and told the two that they didn't see the two sisters pass by them, and at that point, Liquid Snake ordered him to return to the main building while Agent HOPPER # 2 joins the two soldier factions in hunting down the two sisters.

- - -

At the secret passageway, the two sisters were walking downwards via the stairs and they had to use flashlights as the place is very dark, and thankfully they weren't being followed since they closed the passage door after Psycho Mantis and Miyako were knocked silly from the stun grenade. They paused after a ten minute walk to take portions from their ration as they were both hungry.

"I wonder how they got Miyako? I mean...it was just a coincidence we were kidnapped because of our little heroic stunts at the airplane and at the Anchorage bar. We were internationally known because of that..."

"Perhaps, Kuriko...is because...my memory is flactuating because of that brainwashing...they seem to know us...somehow..."

"Wait...I think it's because someone must've recognized you as Powerpuff Girls...that must be it..."

"But we're not anymore..."

"Either way...the one responsible must've done some extensive research...it's no coincidence that Miyako's been taken from Japan . I bet they have a Japanese contact...let's get going as we might get our answers..."

After their 15-minute snack break is up, the two sisters continued their journey and went further down to the passageway and it was quite far, and the younger sister wondered when they would reach the end of this tunnel.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the communications tower, Otacon was still in his stealth camouflage form and was sending encrypted, coded messages to the US military base hoping that they get the message he just sent in order alert them of the situation here, as well as letting them know that the Akatsutsumi sisters are here and are doing their best to stall the terrorists until help arrives. He then left the room as he heard footsteps and by the time he left, the guards looked around, seeing nothing suspicious. After checking the room, they left. Otacon was passing by the guards and secret tapped one of the guard's head and the guard accused his fellow guard of picking a fight, which resulted in a scuffle. As the other guards try to pry their two comrades apart, Otacon made his safe escape.

- - -

Meanwhile, Hyper Rider and Kuriko have reached the end of the tunnel and when they got out, they were surprised to see that they are in an underground cave, and there were pack of wolves waiting for them, and they are hungry for meat. Kuriko tried tossing some food at them but they seem more interested in living, breathing ones, and it took a series of Hyper Punches from Hyper Rider to disperse them and they went ahead, but after that they found out that they're facing a gauntlet of entrances and felt that they were in some sort of labyrinth. They went north, and after that they reached a dead end, but not until Kuriko pointed out that there's a small passage at the floor and the two had to crawl their way towards the western area, then north again and then east. By the time they reached the exit point they were in front of a large room, which leads to another area that they've never encountered before. They now contemplate on what to do next before advancing further.

"What now, _nee-sama_?"

"We wait. First let's see if there are any goons waiting for us there. If the place is clear, then we advance. Wait here…I go first. In case there are goons in there, run and hide should I have difficulty in containing them."

- - -

At the control room of the main building, Psycho Mantis is resting after getting his bearings back after being humiliated by Kuriko, and Liquid Snake was monitoring the entire complex until one of the hidden cameras caught the two sisters on footage and Revolver Ocelot was excited to get his hands on the two, having fitted with a cybernetic right hand after it was cut off by Hyper Rider.

"Ahh...now I will have the chance to get my hands on those two bitches...especially the little one..."

"Hands off the little girl, Ocelot...she is mine."

"You had your chance and failed, Mantis...better sit this one out...or you'll be mentally humiliated like what happened an hour ago…unless you want to get a "psychic" backlash since the little girl was able to shut her mind…now that's humiliating. I'd better sit this one out and let a real pro handle this…"

Ocelot stopped at making comments and ducked as office equipments were levitating and nearly hit him as Psycho Mantis took exception to what Ocelot had just said, and is about to levitated a large computer mainframe using his psycho-kinesis but Liquid Snake came in and diffused the tension and reminded them of the task at hand.

"That's enough...both of you. Someone has already beaten you to the punch. I also directed Agent HOPPER # 2 and our soldiers to intercept them at the underground passage at the other building. Once we've captured those two, you will get to decide what to do with the 10-year old girl, but Agent HOPPER # 1 will be re-programmed to be our top assassin once more. Until then, refrain from bickering with each other."

Reluctantly, Ocelot and Mantis backed away as they look at the monitor screen and watches the two sisters making their next move.

- - -

Back at the underground passage Hyper Rider went inside the large room to see if there are any enemy forces waiting inside. Seeing that the coast is clear, she motions Kuriko to come inside, and then the younger Akatsutsumi took a fire extinguisher and spayed the floor in full power and full force, in which certain portions of the floor which was covered in snow exploded, and it revealed that the portions of the floor that exploded were laced with claymore and landmines.

"Looks like we nearly got suckered into a trap, but it's a good thing I was smart enough to see if there are traps around. Well, the coast is clear now…"

"Show-off…"

The two sisters went forward and are looking at both corners to see if there are soldiers hiding and intending to make a sneak attack, but everything is clear, and are about to advance further when Agent HOPPER # 2 and the combined forces of the genome soldiers and the SHOCKER Troopers arrived and quickly entered the large room, and the two sisters realized that they're in big trouble. They immediately targeted the genome soldiers first and took them out before they had the chance to fire their guns, and Kuriko took one of the soldiers' semi-automatic guns and opened fire, killing the soldiers and even threw C4's at them leaving only Agent HOPPER # 2 and the SHOCKER Troopers to fend off, and this time the tide shifted in the enemies' side as they are equipped with bullet-proof body armor and bullets couldn't touch them, and the two sisters decided to retreat as they saw a ventilation shaft beside a stairway and told Kuriko to go on ahead, but then a tranquilizer dart hit her on her left shoulder and Hyper Rider vaguely saw someone at the top of the stairs moving and then fired another dart at Kuriko, hitting her at the right leg, and there she recalled that someone shot her at the cargo vessel, and was about to help her but the 10-year old made one last attempt.

"_Nee-sama_…go to the…shaft…you're…our only…hope…"

Kuriko threw a stun grenade at the SHOCKER Troopers, stunning them, and Hyper Rider went through the ventilation shaft and fled, tears dripping from her eyes underneath her helmet as she was forced to leave her younger sister behind, but Agent HOPPER # 2 managed to recover and followed Hyper Rider via the ventilation shaft and the chase is own, while the Troopers picks up the now unconscious Kuriko while the shooter emerged from the stairs, and is revealed to be a woman in her 20's, and of Kurdish descent.

"Take her to the main building…the boss would be half-pleased that we've captured one of our troublemakers…the rest of you, go to the shaft and help Agent HOPPER # 2 in apprehending Agent HOPPER # 1. And the rest of you…back to your stations."

And so Kuriko is taken away while 20 SHOCKER Troopers went inside the ventilation shaft to follow the two cyborgs while the rest picks up the corpses of the killed genome soldiers and intended to dispose of them as they serve no other purposes now that they're dead. The large room then was deserted and no one was left standing there except for a few soldiers wiping the bloodstains off the floor.

At the main building, thirty minutes later, Revolver Ocelot instructed the genome soldiers to place Kuriko onto the bed of the torture room as he waits for her to wake up so he can begin the torture session to exact revenge for humiliating him at the main building which also resulted in losing his original right hand.

**_To Be Continued…_**

I can tell what you're thinking and believe me…this won't be very nice.

**_Preview:_**

Hyper Rider and Agent HOPPER # 2 faces off again amid the presence of the SHOCKER Troopers inside the ventilation shaft, and the battle will be rather violent and a bit bloody as Momoko attempts to bring Miyako back to her senses.

Meanwhile Revolver Ocelot goes on to torture Kuriko, but will she be able to withstand the torture session and persevere until help arrives?


	14. Torture, The Will To Fight

**_Masked Rider The 1st_**

Okay...Kuriko is captured all thanks to Sniper Wolf, and the two ex-Powerpuff girls are cashing each other along with a dozen SHOCKER Troopers trailing them and are on Agent HOPPER # 2's side. How will Momoko be able to bring Miyako back to her senses?

And now the younger Akatsutsumi is about to be tortured, so will she be able to persevere against the sadistic torture? Or will she give in?

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

___Back at the underground passage Hyper Rider went inside the large room to see if there are any enemy forces waiting inside. Seeing that the coast is clear, she motions Kuriko to come inside, and then the younger Akatsutsumi took a fire extinguisher and spayed the floor in full power, in which certain portions of the floor which was covered in snow exploded, and it revealed that the portions of the floor that exploded were laced with claymore and landmines._

_"____Looks like we nearly got suckered into a trap, but it's a good thing I was smart enough to see if there are traps around. Well, the coast is clear now…"_

_"____Show-off…"_

___The two sisters went forward and are looking at both corners to see if there are soldiers hiding and intending to make a sneak attack, but everything is clear, and are about to advance further when Agent HOPPER # 2 and the combined forces of the genome soldiers and the SHOCKER Troopers arrived and quickly entered the large room, and the two sisters realized that they're in big trouble. They immediately targeted the genome soldiers first and took them out before they had the chance to fire their guns, and Kuriko took one of the soldiers' semi-automatic guns and opened fire, killing the soldiers and even threw C4's at them leaving only Agent HOPPER # 2 and the SHOCKER Troopers to fend off, and this time the tide shifted in the enemies' side as they are equipped with bullet-proof body armor and bullets couldn't touch them, and the two sisters decided to retreat as they saw a ventilation shaft beside a stairway and told Kuriko to go on ahead, but then a tranquilizer dart hit her on her left shoulder and Hyper Rider vaguely saw someone at the top of the stairs moving and then fired another dart at Kuriko, hitting her at the right leg, and there she recalled that someone shot her at the cargo vessel, and was about to help her but the 10-year old made one last attempt._

_"____Nee-sama…go to the…shaft…you're…our only…hope…"_

___Kuriko threw a stun grenade at the SHOCKER Troopers, stunning them, and Hyper Rider went through the ventilation shaft and fled, tears dripping from her eyes as she was forced to leave her younger sister behind, but Agent HOPPER # 2 managed to recover and followed Hyper Rider via the ventilation shaft and the chase is own, while the Troopers picks up the now unconscious Kuriko while the shooter emerged from the stairs, and is revealed to be a woman in her 20's, and of Kurdish descent._

_"____Take her to the main building…the boss would be half-pleased that we've captured one of our troublemakers…the rest of you, go to the shaft and help Agent HOPPER # 2 in apprehending Agent HOPPER # 1. And the rest of you…back to your stations."_

___And so Kuriko is taken away while 20 SHOCKER Troopers went inside the ventilation shaft to follow the two cyborgs while the rest picks up the corpses of the killed genome soldiers and intended to dispose of them as they serve no other purposes now that they're dead. The large room then was deserted and no one was left standing there except for a few soldiers wiping the bloodstains off the floor._

- - -

Those were the last thoughts Kuriko recalled before she lost consciousness as she succumbed to the effects of the tranquilizer darts that struck her twice, courtesy of FOX-HOUND member, a woman named Sniper Wolf. By the time Kuriko woke up, she finds herself strapped in a bed with wires and suction ducts attached to her wrists and legs, and saw several electronic equipments surrounding the room, and then she saw four persons, three men and a woman entering, seeing that their prisoner is awake_._ It was Liquid Snake, and with him are Revolver Ocelot, Dr. Shinigami and Sniper Wolf. Ocelot was stretching his fingers as he wanted to torture the 10-year old brat who cost him his rand hand, while Shinigami ponders on doing an experiment on her or discard her.

"So...you're the little brat who took our Agent HOPPER # 1 away from us...and I'm surprised you've managed to outwit Psycho Mantis...too bad you won't be able to outwit this guy here...he's pissed off and wanted to pry you apart, piece by piece...As much as I want to stay and hear you scream...I have other things to do...goodbye...and good luck..."

As the sniper from Iraq left, Ocelot approaches the prisoner and looks down at her, revving things up before the torturing session begins. He was grinning at her while grabbing her hair a bit forcefully to make her feel fear, but to his surprise she still displays her crafty self and even mocked him which he was insulted instead of her.

"So...you're into sadomasochism?"

"What are...? Are you trying to psyche me out??"

"Which explains why you're engaging in this. You don't have a wife...let alone a girlfriend so you're into this Marquis de Sade thing. I bet you're birdie's too small and you can't have any fun..."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! LET'S SEE IF YOU'LL LAUGH YOU'RE WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!"

Liquid Snake and Dr. Shinigami laughed their hearts out at the rather "violent" conversation and decided to leave at once to let Ocelot deal with her. Kuriko saw Ocelot preparing the equipment and guessed that he was going to electrocute her. She braces herself as the inevitable is about to begin and is determined not to give in to him, knowing that Momoko must do everything in her power to bring Miyako back to her senses and stop the bad guys before they bring in more kidnapped victims and turn them into cyborgs.

- - -

At the ventilation duct, Hyper Rider had just reached the end of the passageway and learned that she was in another part of a cave, and when she made a few steps forward a pack of wolves jumped onto her, and a big one was pulling on her long, red hair. Thankfully she was wearing her helmet or the wolf would have crushed her skull. She fought them off with sheer ferocity but realized that they were wearing collars and are physically stronger than normal ones, and realized that they too were turned into cyborgs like her and Miyako.

"_Grr...now even animals are being molested scientifically...I've got to find a way to bring Miyako back to herself or else...hey...how did Miyako got here? She's in Japan and I was abducted in Alaska..._"

After taking down all of the cyborg wolves, she looked around to see which path she should take, but then someone kicked her square on the face, and she careened against a rock wall with her helmet falling off. As she got up, she wiped her busted lip that was dripping with blood, and saw Miyako, in her guise as Agent HOPPER # 2 emerging from the ventilation duct, and moments later 15 SHOCKER Troopers came out and surrounded Momoko. She realized that the troopers are just like her...teenagers, and are being controlled, so she started to shout at them to wake up from their brainwashing but to no avail as one by one the troopers began to attack her and she put on her helmet to defend herself. Finally, Agent HOPPER # 2 spoke for the first time, and this creeps the hell out of Momoko.

"You have your orders...if she doesn't show signs of submitting to our cause...slay her. Even if you have to rip her apart...do it, but only if she refuses to return to our side..."

Hyper Rider clenched her fists as she knew this is going to be one hell of a fight and she decided to take out the troopers first before confronting Miyako. She looked around her surroundings as the troopers are encircling her like a school of sharks and she braces herself for the inevitable fight.

- - -

At the torture room, Ocelot began the torture by electrocuting her whole body, but at a lower voltage as he attempted to intimidate her, but as the electrocution is underway, she recalled what she learned from a practitioner from India about doing yoga stuff and how to block the pain from her body, and how to apply them using concentration. She immediately went to work just before the torture began. As Ocelot paused the session, he noted that she was swelling all over her body, and she was sweating, but she showed no signs of feeling pain, and she looked at him and began to taunt him.

"Is this the best you can do?? Why don't you lie down here and I'll do the session? Then I plug the plug onto you're candy-ass! You Jabroni!"

"Eh? You can still rebut after this? Very well...let's see if you can withstand this one..."

Ocelot slightly increased the voltage and she was starting to feel the pain but she resisted and started laughing like a hyena to masked the pain she was feeling, and this caused the torturer to become baffled by this, wondering where she gathered the will to resist the pain. But then he was taken aback when she began to insult him again.

"Hah! I bet your momma had small boobs and that's why she didn't give you milk and now you're just a dirty old man! I bet your pubic hair is as grey as your moustache!"

"You brat! You think you're smart?? Let's increase the volume a little more..."

And he increased the voltage of the machine and she was now feeling the effects of the torture but she resisted and continue to tease him as her way of showing defiance to him and now she was shouting and laughing instead of showing signs of feeling pain.

"Your birdie's too small and that's why you prefer small girls...maybe you should go make love to an orangutan...you looked just like one...! Better stay away from snakes...they might mistook your balls for eggs...! You wouldn't...want that to happen...!"

"OKAY, YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY GAMES...THEN I'LL BE A TAD SERIOUS! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN ENDURE THIS ONE THOUSAND VOLTS AND I'M BETTING YOU'LL PLEAD FOR MERCY..."

And so he further increases the amount of voltage and now she was screaming in pain, and now it was his turn to laugh, but then Dr. Shinigami came in and lowered the voltage amount as he has plans for her, much to Ocelot's annoyance and skepticism.

"Spare her for now...I have plans for her. She'll be very useful to us and I'm sure Liquid Snake would be pleased with my proposal..."

"Funny...I don't recall asking for your opinion...and bear in mind I'm in charge here..."

"But I'm in charge of doing experiments...she may be a good, live bait in luring Agent HOPPER # 1 in case she runs afoul in our midsts...believe me...she'll do just well as our pawn...as well as our hostage..."

Ocelot groaned grudgingly as he accepted the scientist's advice and turned off the equipment as he watches Shinigami carry a now unconscious Kuriko out of the torture room and left. He wondered if he was doing the right choice, but he was nevertheless satisfied that he got his revenge on her and when her usefulness is no longer needed he'll re-torture her again if given the chance.

- - -

Back at the caves, Hyper Rider ran off and a chase ensued after she took down seven SHOCKER Troopers and head off towards another room, and this consists of a factory where industrial equipments are there and had several floors, and below was a pit full of what appeared to be lava, and there she got an idea on how to get the troopers off her back, and she taunted the remaining eight to go after her, and when they took the bait, one by one Hyper Rider did a series of roundhouse kicks that sent them going inside a cart-like box, which was a hard task, since they are strong as herself since they're cyborgs, which the process took her 13 minutes and when the eight SHOCKER Troopers were placed there, she speeds up her plans as the troopers were attempting to get out, and then she made a last-minute plea before executing her final plan.

"I'm so sorry...all of you..."

She threw the cart onto the pit of lava, and they screamed in pain before sinking in. Despite their cybernetic components and body armor, it couldn't withstand its high temperature continuously and they melted in a matter of five minutes, since there is no ladder near the pit so they couldn't get out by climbing, and since they're in the pool of lava, jumping is quite impossible, and their fates were sealed. Then she confronted Agent Hopper # 2 and they walked away from room and back to the cave, but then she got a call from her codec...it was Otacon.

"Momoko...lure Miyako towards the upper levels of the Communication Tower...to do that, you'll have to go back to the hidden passage which links the Commander's room and the nuke building...there's another secret passage once you get back there..."

"I'm a little busy here with Miyako...wait...how will I lure her..."

"Someone told me...believe me...a good Samaritan is helping us...Kuriko is with me right now...I'll explain later. Just follow my advice..."

Reluctantly, Hyper Rider did what Otacon asked her to do, and when she ran towards the cave, Agent HOPPER # 2 followed, and a chase in in progress again. She wondered what was happening and how Kuriko is in his hands when she knew she was captured.

- - -

At the control room Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Decoy Octopus and Dr. Shinigami were having a rather heated discussion as to who was impersonating the scientist when they discovered that Kuriko has escaped with someone disguised as the scientist, when the Kuriko they saw at the medical room changed forms and revealed to be Decoy Octopus. Octopus told them he blacked out and the next thing re remembered he was impersonating the prisoner.

Then the four men came to one painful deduction on what this means: Psycho Mantis. He has betryed FOX-HOUND and now ordered both soldiers to find him at all cost.

**__****To Be Continued…**

Surprised?

**__****Preview:**

Hyper Rider and Agent HOPPER # 2 faces off again but a miracle takes place and things will shift to the side of the heroine. See what that means.


	15. Octopus Attack, Birth Of Masked Riders Z

**_Masked Rider The 1st_**

Okay...Kuriko is captured all thanks to Sniper Wolf, and the two ex-Powerpuff girls are cashing each other along with a dozen SHOCKER Troopers trailing them and are on Agent HOPPER # 2's side. But something miraculous has happened and now the story gets tense as there may be a chance for Miyako to turn good again.

So who helped Kuriko escape from FOX-HOUND and how did she end up in Otacon's hands? The answer to that is just below you…

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the control room Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Decoy Octopus and Dr. Shinigami were having a rather heated discussion as to who was impersonating the scientist when they discovered that Kuriko has escaped with someone disguised as the scientist, when the Kuriko they saw at the medical room changed forms and revealed to be Decoy Octopus. Octopus told them he blacked out and the next thing re remembered he was impersonating the prisoner.

Then the four men came to one painful deduction on what this means: Psycho Mantis. He has betrayed FOX-HOUND and now ordered both soldiers to find him at all cost.

"This is totally unexpected...and unacceptable! Mantis has betrayed us! What on Earth has made him commit such a backstabbing act. Ocelot…alert the others and have them man their positions…Shinigami…have all of your SHOCKER Troopers available ready for assault and I'll alert my genome soldiers…Agent Hopper # 2 might need some help since we believe that Mantis is now aiding our enemies…"

"I'll do that…"

- - -

At the cave, the two Riders were chasing each other as Momoko was leading Miyako to where she came as she is leading her to the passageway towards the commander's room, and paused briefly as a pack of wolves intercepted them and both took them out of their misery, and before the chase continues, Agent HOPER # 2 grabbed Hyper Rider by her long hair and pulled her, then locking her in a headlock, intending to choke her to death, and the ex-Hyper Blossom was forced to do a wrestling move to break fre and continue to run, and her attacker continues her hunt.

- - -

At the Communications Tower , Otacon was waiting inside the stairway and is in the 4th level, and he was watching Kuriko sleeping as he looked at her skin which was red and swelling, and he silently cursed FOX-HOUND for torturing such a young girl. Then he hear footsteps coming and he was forced to activate his stealth camouflage and turn invisible and brces himself as he feared that it was the enemy and may take Kuriko away, but to his surprise they were doctors carrying a bag full of medical equipment and began to treat the unconscious girl. He was tempted to turn off his camouflage but hesitated until a voice spoke to his mind.

"Fear not…they're under my control and they'll patch up the damage done to her…and no…she won't be made into a cyborg…they'll just tend to her wounds."

Otacon reverted to normal and loked up, seeing Psycho Mantis hovering up and was still wondering why he was helping them all of the sudden when three hours ago he was attacking the Akatsutsumi sisters. Now he wondered if he can be trusted or not, and had to keep his cool knowing what he was capable of, but Mantis read his mind and made his assurance.

"There's no need to be hesitant. I've turn a new leaf…all thanks to her, for she opened my mind to the error of my mistake. When I delve into her mind while carrying her here, I realized what free spirit she has and why she risked all the way just to save Agent HOPPER # 1.You see, I had a very troubled childhood…my father wanted to kill me because my mother died when I gave birth…but when in my early childhood he discovered my talents and sold me to the KGB…and there the KGB exploited my powers for their own gains…and it was until Revolver Ocelot offered me a chance to escape and there he inducted me to FOX-HOUND. My hatred towards Russia 's government made me blindly join their cause and I forgotten what I was supposed to do now that I'm free. Her sense of justice and her innocence made me realize that I was supposed to use my talents to help the weak and the undefended."

"So then…will you help us stop FOX-HOUND?"

"Yes…but once that is done, I do not know what to do next…"

"We'll discuss this after we find Momoko and…"

Their conversation was interrupted when Hyper Rider contacted him via codec and he was on the move, as she asked him where to go next now that she was in the Commander's Room.

"Okay…give me a moment…Mantis…where will she go on next?..."

"WHAT?? Did you say Mantis?? As in Psycho Mantis??"

"Relax…he's on our side…"

Mantis interrupted them as he made his response as to where she should go next.

"There's another passageway and she must move a portrait that is near the door of the Commander's Room. Tell her to leave it open so that Agent HOPER # 2 would follow her. Then tell her to go straight as it leads her to the Communications Tower . When she arrives, tell her to contact you by codec."

Otacon told Momoko what Mantis told her and she reluctantly did as she was instructed, and when she entered the passageway after moving the portrait, the possessed Miyako followed and there was a moment where the two got into a fight as she was caught and had to break free, and she wondered if Mantis could be trusted or not, but she decided to take a risk and hoped that what Otacon just aid is true. She then continued running until reaching the end of the passageway. When she entered the commander's room via the hidden bookshelf she closed it immediately and went to the portrait of the American President and moved it aside which reveals a hidden passageway, but then she turned around to see Agent HOOPPER # 2 breaking her way through and Hyper Rider was forced to enter the passageway and soon her predator followed suit.

- - -

By now Decoy Octopus is leading a band of Genome soldiers and SHOCKER Troopers inside the 1st level of the Communication Tower , and are scanning the rooms floor by floor to see if either Mantis or the two HOOPERs are there so that they can apprehend them and bring them back to Shinigami to re-program them. After making sure that the coast is cleared they went to the 2nd floor to check it out and see if the intruders are there, but then they heard footsteps coming from the upper level and they realize that it came from the two girls who are running.

"It's them! All troopers and soldiers follow me and we apprehend either on or both of them!"

Hyper Rider saw who was on the lower level and planted C4's and claymores on the floor and went up with HOPPER # 2 following and when Octopus saw the two he revealed his "hidden assets", in which metallic tentacles (six to be exact) emerged from the back of his backpack and fastened around the sidebars of the stairs to get up closer. As he was a floor up, he heard a series of explosions and looked down, seeing that the soldiers and the troopers were falling down and that the stairs were severed, making climbing the upper levels nearly impossible to do so by foot, so he further advances upward and had to pause as a huge elevator was blocking his way and now he has to use the stairs to manually go up.

- - -

At the 4th level, Otacon and Mantis looks on as the doctors told them that Kuriko will be fine and will wake up in a matter of an hour and that she has to sleep a little further. After that, mantis used his telepathy to erase the doctors' memories and instructed them to go down to the 1st level. After that they waited, but then they were roused when they heard the doctors' cries and that Hyper Rider emerged from the lower level.

"Miyako just killed the two men! I'm here now, so what next??"

"What you will do is to stay beside the other two and let me handle you're other friend as I will try to restore her memories to full capacity…"

As HOPPER # 2 arrived, Psycho Mantis uses his telepathy and filled her mind with images of her memories before being brainwashed, such as her time as a Powerpuff Girl, her friendship with Momoko and Kaoru, and her dreams of becoming a fashion designer. HOPPER # 2 was screeching like a soprano doing a high pitch as she clutches her head as pain was piercing her throughout, and was fending off the memories due to her brainwashing from Shinigami. Hyper Rider then told Mantis about the octopus doll she had when she was a child and he filled Miyako's head with Octi's images, and this prove to be the factor as she was finally freed from FOX-HOUND's control, and Miyako was once again back to her true self, but was still weaken from the mental turmoil so Otacon told Momoko to carry her as they embarked on going up. Looking down, he saw several Genome soldiers and SHOCKER Troopers hovering upward as they were wearing jetpacks. Mantis solved it by using his psycho-kinesis to loosen the elevator and made it fall down, smashing the stairways and taking the remaining troopers with it, leaving Octopus as the only one left to fend on, and he had to pause so he can think of a way to sneak his way up.

After nearly half an hour, Miyako finally woke up and had slowly recalled all of her memories, but wondered why she was dressed in an armor and felt some mechanical components inside her body, and there Mantis used his telepathy on her and she finally realized the truth, and the two girls agreed to use their new-found abilities to stop the terrorists once and for all. Otacon interrupted and told them what they need to do and came into an agreement:

- Momoko and Miyako will go fight off the terrorists and their fighters and find the mastermind behind this and stop him;

- Otacon and Mantis will find Metal Gear REX and tried to either detonate it or use it to destroy the base in order to stop all terrorists inside.

Otacon and Mantis left the scene as the two ex-Powerpuff Girls decided to wait for the remaining troopers to emerge, but Decoy Octopus came out instead, and Miyako realized that he was the one who disguised herself as Kaoru and kidnaped her and brought her here in Alaska. Momoko gave her a ribbon and told her to wear it like a scarf to differentiate herself from the other troopers. Octopus, who is dressed in a skin-tight mask with a huge headband, clad in a skin-tight suit and had a back pack which houses six mechanical tentacles, makes himself resembling Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man, stood in front of the two girls, slightly aghast as Miyako puts on the red ribbon which now resembles a long, red scarf. He then tries to "seduce" the two girls to rejoining FOX-HOUND, but was met with resistance.

"Why don't we stop fighting and rejoin us? I'm sure you can get a lot of benefits…"

"After what you done to me and to my friend…and for torturing my little sister…I'm not buying it! And because of you…we had to take several innocent lives because you've turn them into mindless puppets! I won't stand it! I hate terrorists! We'll stop you no matter what!!"

"You disguised yourself as one of my friends and kidnapped me all the way here…you even turned me into a cyborg! That was unforgivable! I'll stop you here and now!"

"I wouldn't rebel, Agent HOPPER # 2…unlike Agent HOPPER # 1, you're body chemistry's been altered. Now, if you insist on rebelling against us, and were defeated, you won't get the special blood needed to keep you going. If you're denied the "special blood transfusion" that our organization gives you, your body will periodically reject the components inside you, and you slowly die in a painful death."

The two girls were shocked by this, and uncharacteristically, Miyako lost it as she charges towards Octopus and delivered a tornado kick to his face, sending him colliding against the wall. She then follow it with a barrage of punches and saw a broken piece of a steel pipe and uses it as a baton, beating him mercilessly, but then Momoko had to pacify her seeing this was not quite Miyako she knew, but she knew it was understandable, but then she grabbed her and pulled her aside as one of Octopus' tentacles fires a black liquid and it melted one of the steel bars of the stairs, and they realized that it was acid.

"Don't force my hands, Agent HOPPERs…or I won't be responsible for what happens next…"

But the two girls were defiant, unwilling to submit themselves to their tormentors, are determined to purge themselves from the organization who "violated" their bodies. Momoko pointed a finger at him and made a clear statement saying they have no intentions of becoming puppets of destruction.

"We won't give in to the likes of you! We're not puppets and we won't be referred as HOPPERs anymore! From this point on…we'll be referred as Masked Riders! I am…**_Hyper Rider_**!"

"Even though what you say is true…I don't care if I slowly die from blood poisoning…but I'll make sure your organization is crushed before I do! And from this point on…I'll be referred to as…**_Rolling Rider_**!"

And the two girls did their usual poses just like their days as Powerpuff Girls Z, in which Hyper Rider stood up with her right arm raised, while Rolling Rider kneels down, with her right arm raised and her left arm raised in a vertical position. Octopus shook his head as he decided to hurt them a bit in order to knock them out and bring them back to Shinigami, so he charges at the two girls and uses his tentacles to grab them but the two Riders evaded the attacks and became more alert as the tentacles spits out the black acid and the two had to exert a lot of efforts to outwit and weaken their opponent.

Glancing at the tentacles, Hyper rider whispered to Rolling Rider to keep Octopus busy while she tries to sneak behind him. Nodding, Rolling Rider grabbed her "baton" and began to distract him as Hyper Rider went under the wreckage and slowly climbed behind him, grabbing the two tentacles and kicking him from behind. Miyako joins in grabbing the other tentacles and she fastened the four tentacles together, forming a knot and unusable leaving the only two remaining. As Octopus tries to regain control, he inadvertedly fired the black acids, but the two girls aimed the tip of the tentacles on his head, and Decoy Octopus instantly died as the acid struck on his head, melting it and fell down from the edge and went way down. Seeing that everything is over, they went up to the rooftop of the Communication Tower .

- - -

At the controller room of the main building, Liquid Snake was quite impressed at how the two 15-year old girls managed to defeat Decoy Octopus, and he decied to try them out himself and he told Shinigami to send his troopers to stall two girls as he goes to prepare himself for his first battle with the two Masked Riders. Shinigami nodded and contacted the SHOCKER Troopers and gave them the exact coordinates of where Momoko and Miyako are located. Soon 30 SHOCKER Troopers were dispatched to the Communication Tower as Shinigami learned of another secret passage leading there.

- - -

At the 5th level of the Communication Tower, Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider continued to climb the stairs in a rather spiral motion, and paused briefly to avoid the ceiling guns attached to the sides of the floor's ceiling, and both had to use jumping kicks to disable it and then they proceeded to go up, but again they encountered more ceiling guns and had to repeat the process. This lasted for ten minutes and the two finally made their way up to the 6th level. But as they reached the next level, they noticed that a sliding door was closed and tried to use the card key to open it, but it was locked tight.

"Momoko…what if we kicked it at the same time? Maybe we can smash it open?"

"Alright, Miyako…let's give it a try…"

Before they could try kicking the door, the door exploded and the two jumped back and saw snow coming inside, and the 30 SHOCKER Troopers came in, all carrying automatic weapons and the two realized that they're facing more than two dozen opponents. Not wanting to waste any time, and unwilling to give their opponents a chance to lay a finger, they decided to stand beside the edge of the spiral stairs, and when the first two troopers charged towards their preys, the two Riders did an alley oop, and the two fell down the cliff, falling down to the ground level.

Four more did the same and they ended up falling down. But the rest figured it out and went for a different approach. So the two Riders change tactics and went for an all-out brawl. Six of the Troopers gang-up on the two girls, who retaliated by doing a monkey flip and send them falling down to the ground floor, and the rest went after them, but the two jumped high and stood in front of the remaining 18 troopers, who are now standing near the edge, and Hyper Rider threw out several stun grenades stunning and disorienting them, and threw out a lot of C4, grabbing Rolling Rider and went outside the door, after which the C4s exploded and the 18 troopers fell down the from the floor falling down to the ground floor, and the exlosion caused the elevator shaft to fall down as well, and Momoko and Miyako re-entered the room, unwilling to check out what has become of the troopers and went up towards 8th level, and when they arrived, they saw a ladder and onto the ceiling was a door.

Once they went up, they realize that they're on the rooftop of the Communication Tower , and while Momoko looks around, Miyako found a long rope and went to the other side, seeing another building near the building that they're standing, and went to her to tell her what she thinks.

"Maybe we can use the ropes to climb to the other side of that building over there. And when we do…maybe we can find the mastermind behind all this."

"Right…let's do it."

And so Hyper Rider tied the rope around her waist and ran towards the edge of the Communication Tower and jumped high, and because of her "body enhancements", she can jump higher than normal, and managed to reach the other side of the other building and tied the rope at the end, and Rolling Bubbles did the same. Now she can get across to the other building without delay.

- - -

At the main building Shinigami was rather alarmed that the troopers he had sent have fallen easily to his two "creations" and informed Liquid snake about it, but Liquid was unfazed by this and assured to him that all is well with fate, and he was rather "excited" to test out the two girls.

"Very surprising, indeed…now I get to test the two girls and see if they are worth keeping them as I'm going to use this new toy I acquired…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Miyako's back! And now she and Momoko can work together and take down the bad guys. Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider…they're a pun from their Powerpuff Girls Z names and from Kamen Rider. Now all that's left is Buttercup…but that'll wait as we are concentrating on the other two.

**_Preview:_**

Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider gets to face the mastermind of the organization as Liquid Snake challenges them to a fight…but will they be able to beat him being that he's "flying" in the air??


	16. Flying Snake, Fallen Sniper

**_Masked Rider The 1st  
_**

Now that Miyako Gotokuji is back, and a heroine again, Momoko Akatsutsumi won't be alone in fending off the bad guys and can now concentrate in stopping the terrorists from unleashing nuclear weapons to the U.S. and the rest of the world and to put a stop to SHOCKER's activities in turning the kidnapped teens into cyborgs.

Now they get to meet the leader of FOX-HOUND and a showdown ensues.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the 5th level of the Communication Tower, Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider continued to climb the stairs in a rather spiral motion, and paused briefly to avoid the ceiling guns attached to the sides of the floor's ceiling, and both had to use jumping kicks to disable it and then they proceeded to go up, but again they encountered more ceiling guns and had to repeat the process. This lasted for ten minutes and the two finally made their way up to the 6th level. But as they reached the next level, they noticed that a sliding door was closed and tried to use the card key to open it, but it was locked tight.

"Momoko…what if we kicked it at the same time? Maybe we can smash it open?"

"Alright, Miyako…let's give it a try…"

Before they could try kicking the door, the door exploded and the two jumped back and saw snow coming inside, and the 30 SHOCKER Troopers came in, all carrying automatic weapons and the two realized that they're facing more than two dozen opponents. Not wanting to waste any time, and unwilling to give their opponents a chance to lay a finger, they decided to stand beside the edge of the spiral stairs, and when the first two troopers charged towards their preys, the two Riders did an alley oop, and the two fell down the cliff, falling down to the ground level. Four more did the same and they ended up falling down. But the rest figured it out and went for a different approach. So the two Riders change tactics and went for an all-out brawl. Six of the Troopers gang-up on the two girls, who retaliated by doing a monkey flip and send them falling down to the ground floor, and the rest went after them, but the two jumped high and stood in front of the remaining 18 troopers, who are now standing near the edge, and Hyper Rider threw out several stun grenades stunning and disorienting them, and threw out a lot of C4, grabbing Rolling Rider and went outside the door, after which the C4s exploded and the 18 troopers fell down the from the floor falling down to the ground floor, and the explosion caused the elevator shaft to fall down as well, and Momoko and Miyako re-entered the room, unwilling to check out what has become of the troopers and went up towards 8th level, and when they arrived, they saw a ladder and onto the ceiling was a door. Once they went up, they realize that they're on the rooftop of the Communication Tower , and while Momoko looks around, Miyako found a long rope and went to the other side, seeing another building near the building that they're standing, and went to her to tell her what she thinks.

"Maybe we can use the ropes to climb to the other side of that building over there. And when we do…maybe we can find the mastermind behind all this."

"Right…let's do it."

And so Hyper Rider tied the rope around her waist and ran towards the edge of the Communication Tower and jumped high, and because of her "body enhancements", she can jump higher than normal, and managed to reach the other side of the other building and tied the rope at the end, and Rolling Bubbles did the same. Now she can get across to the other building without delay.

- - -

At the main building Shinigami was rather alarmed that the troopers he had sent have fallen easily to his two "creations" and informed Liquid snake about it, but Liquid was unfazed by this and assured to him that all is well with fate, and he was rather "excited" to test out the two girls.

"Very surprising, indeed…now I get to test the two girls and see if they are worth keeping them as I'm going to use this new toy I acquired…"

"Sir…I must advice you not to underestimate these two girls…I realized that I didn't expect that they would break free from my brainwashing…"

"All thanks to Psycho Mantis…we have no choice…if I can't persuade the two teens to rejoin our side, then I'll have to rid them from our path. I'm sure there are other worthy candidates for your experiment. Right now just sit and watch as I'll try to weaken them if not kill them…"

"Very well, sir…"

After that Shinigami shifted the footage to the Communication tower and saw the two girls climbing across the other building, which turns out to be the annex of the tower, and wondered what they are up to, and he informed Liquid Snake about it and he acknowledged it. He then glanced back at the two, thinking of something to reclaim his "creations".

- - -

At the other building beside the Communication Tower, Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider got across and are now scouting the new building they just approached, and saw a huge satellite dish attached and they realized that they're standing atop the annex of the Communication Tower, and now they decided to try to contact Otacon and see what he can do. Using the codec, Momoko told Otacon to try to contact help, but Otacon told her that he already sent a distress help and the U.S. Government should receive it by now. At that point, Miyako heard a huge sound emanating from a fighter jet and the codec conversation is cut off as she joins Rolling Rider in confronting the jet called the Hind. Then a voice emanting from the jet's speaker and a brief conversation took place.

"So…you must be the former Powerpuff Girls Z…and now Shinigami's creation gone rogue…I'm impressed you were able to resist it…but I have news for you…you are ours and cannot forsake us…Agent HOPPER # 2…I assume Decoy Octopus has told you of your condition…if you do not return to us we won't be able to give you periodic blood transfusion, and in time you will slowly die unless you come back to us…"

"I won't! I rather die than go back to you!"

"That's right! We still have our souls and we won't become your puppets!"

"If that is your answer…so be it! I'll rid you of your pitiful lives than letting you ruin our plans! Have at you then, you traitorous bitches!"

The Hind hovers quite high above them and fires a huge round of bullets and the two had to seek cover. Just as Hyper Rider was about to take a peek, a missile flow just above her and hit the other side of the building, causing a gaping hole on the rooftop of the Communication Tower . She realized that they were in a huge disadvantage and must do a careful plan in taking down the Hind and try not to get hit. At she was thinking of a way, the Hind found her and fired another round of bullets, almost hitting her and she and Rolling Rider ran towards the other side, hiding behind a crate as the Hind searches for the two, firing another missile that almost hit them. Liquid Snake offers an ultimatum to his two targets before resuming his search.

"Better not hide around…I know you are there…I won't hesitate to kill you if you do not surrender to our cause. You have only one option, and I won't take "no" for an answer!"

Miyako was starting to feel the tension but Momoko looks up and then hatches a plan on how to get rid of the fighter jet so they can move on. She then whispers to Miyako and told her the plan, and she was quite hesitant to go on, but she was given some encouragement which made her change her mind. And so Rolling Rider showed up and started taunting Liquid Snake and then he took the bait, going after her firing several rounds of bullets and she evaded them and run around the rooftop in circles, while Hyper Rider took out the Stinger, and goes for an aim using the target indicator scope. When she has the Hind locked on, she opened fire, hitting the tail section, and when she made a direct hit, she fired it again and hit the left wing, and then at the jet's cannon, and the Hind was flying out of proportion and went away, crashing at the forest area, and there the two breathes a sigh of relief, and then went to the door and thankfully the cardkey was undamaged and went inside, and soon they embraced the warmth atmosphere after spending 30 minutes outside dealing with the cold.

Inside, Momoko contacted Otacon who was somewhere within the underground base near the warehouse section with Mantis leading the way and she was overjoyed to hear that Kuriko is now awake and well enough to move, but old him to look after her as she is not well enough to fight on her own. After that the conversation ended as she and Miyako went to the elevator to go down to the ground floor, and while inside the elevator, Miyako's enhanced vision sensed something moving inside, and realized that someone is there, and it revealed to be 10 SHOCKER Troopers using stealth camouflage, and a brawl ensued there, but due to the limited space, the troopers couldn't get much leverage and the two girls took advantage of it, shoving and kicking them aside while opening the door of the elevator and are on the 3rd level. Before the door closes Hyper Rider tosses out several C4s and left, and the elevator exploded and fell down, sending the 10 troopers to their doom. The two had no choice but to run down the stairs, using chaff grenades to disable the ceiling guns while descending to the 1st level.

- - -

By the time they came out of the building they were in the snowfield again, and it was snowing hard, making visibility very difficult, and because of that, the sniper who was stationed there barely missed the target, almost hitting Momoko's helmet by an inch. The two Riders hid behind a large hump of snow and when Miyako saw a tree branch she took it and brought it to the sniper's view, and it was shot down. There they deduced that they are sitting ducks and must do something before enemy reinforcements arrives.

"Momoko…the weapon that you used on that jet…why not use it on her…but try not to hit her as we can't just…"

"We have no choice, Miyako…either we kill her or she kills us…and we can't let them reprogram us…we're the world's only hope. I don't want to do this but we have to. Miyako…get as much tree branches as you can and use it to draw her attention while I position myself…"

Rolling Rider reluctantly did and began to distract the sniper while Hyper Rider positions herself to another spot, and saw something moving near the other side of the field, and saw who it was: Sniper Wolf! As Wolf was busy shooting down Miyako, Momoko fired at the target with the Stinger, and hit made a near direct hit, fatally wounding her as the shrapnel penetrated her chest area. It was then that the shooting stopped and the two Riders approached the fallen sniper while the snowfall stopped. There they saw a bloodied Sniper Wolf lying on the ground. As the two came near her, Wolf glances at the two and made her statement. Miyako check on her and glances at Momoko, who also checked on her. She realize that her wounds are serious, but being in an uncharted island, getting her to a hopsital is impossible. At that moment Wolf finally spoke.

"I…I've waited for this moment…I am a sniper…waiting is my job…never moving a muscle…concentrating…cough! Cough!"

The two winced as they somewhat feel her pain, and Miyako began to apply first aid and was about to treat her wounds, but she continued to speak.

"Don't worry yourself over me…I am lung-shot…I cannot be saved…please…just finish me quick…"

"Are you crazy?? We can't just leave you like this! There must be a way…"

Miyako protested but Momoko placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, pressing. She knew Miyako is very sympathizing, but she has to know that there are certain times when situation is out of their hands. But again Wolf made her next speech.

"I am a Kurd…I have always dreamed of a place like this…"

"Why are you doing this?? Are you saying you wanted someone to kill you just to die a meaningless death?? Why hook up with these terrorists??"

Wolf glances at Momoko and told her and Miyako her story on how she joined FOX-HOUND and why she became a sniper, which stems from the Gulf War due to Saddam Hussein's attempted invasion which resulted in the deaths of her family and that the government of the world ignored their plights, but it was then that Liquid snake found her and took her under his wing and became a sniper. There she joined FOX-HOUND and was determined to take her revenge on the world for their ignorance. Miyako covered her mouth while shedding tears while Momoko gritted her teeth and fists after hearing the details. They got to know Sniper Wolf as a person and not as a ruthless person. They wanted to save her and have her join their side to save the world, but they didn't have the skills of a surgeon and they knew Wolf will die in a matter of minutes, but then the shrapnel inside her body slowly moved out, and saw several threads and needles levitating. As the shrapnel are now out of her lung, the needle and threads moved on their own and quickly and carefully patched up her wounds while she slowly drifted to sleep. At that point Psycho Mantis appeared and slowly and carefully levitated her towards him.

"Leave her to me…I can summon doctors to help her…using my telepathy…I finally saw the true self of Wolf. Now I can talk to her telepathically and make her see the errors of her ways…you two must go and try to destroy most of the important facilities here while I help Otacon locate the REX and try to use it on FOX-HOUND."

Nodding, the two girls put on their helmets and left for southwest direction and saw a building there and went inside the ventilation shaft and sneaked inside. After that they navigated the shaft to the northwest direction, reaching the door and slowly went out, and went to a room. After exploring it they found a hidden passageway and went down. They braced themselves as they are heading to an unexpected area.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Now they have Sniper Wolf as an ally and the two heroines are on their way towards their target. But expect a lot of action once they entered the secret passage.

**_Preview:_**

Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider gets to face Vulcan Raven a second time, but will they be able to beat him now he not in a tank anymore?


	17. Cold Combat, A Rabid Raven

_**Masked Rider the 1st**_

- - -

**_To those who read chapter 2 of this fic...I humbly apologize for the offense you felt about the use of "Allah" in which it involves a group of terrorists in the hijacking story arc. I meant no offense and I thank reviewer RedBrick 17 for letting me know about it. by tomorrow I'm going to edit chapter 2 so that readers who come across this fic won't feel offended by the hijacking part of chapter 2._**

- - -

Last chapter really gave you a double-dose of action and suspense as Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider took on Liquid Snake and later on Sniper Wolf. Their fight with the FOX-HOUND leader had them put their abilities and craftiness to the limit while taking on Sniper Wolf left a bloody result, but now they have a glimmer of hope as Psycho Mantis will "persuade" Wolf to "turn a new leaf" and join the good side.

Now they'll further infiltrate the other section of the island base to try to divert the FOX-HOUND fighters while Otacon tries to find the hidden Metal Gear REX and try to use it to stop the terrorists.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

After what appeared to be a long, tedious fight and well-carefully made strategy, the two Riders managed to outwit and took down Sniper Wolf, which resulted in severely injuring her using the Stinger missile and they now approached her, amid the snowfall.

There they saw a bloodied Sniper Wolf lying on the ground. As the two came near her, Wolf glances at the two and made her statement. Miyako check on her and glances at Momoko, who also checked on her. She realize that her wounds are serious, but being in an uncharted island, getting her to a hospital is impossible. At that moment Wolf finally spoke.

"I…I've waited for this moment…I am a sniper…waiting is my job…never moving a muscle…concentrating…cough! Cough!"

The two winced as they somewhat feel her pain seeing her cough out blood, and Miyako began to apply first aid and was about to treat her wounds, but she continued to speak.

"Don't worry yourself over me…I am lung-shot…I cannot be saved…please…just finish me quick…"

"Are you crazy?? We can't just leave you like this! There must be a way…"

Miyako protested but Momoko placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, pressing. She knew Miyako is very sympathizing, but she has to know that there are certain times when a situation is out of their hands. But again Wolf made her next speech.

"I am a Kurd…I have always dreamed of a place like this…"

"Why are you doing this?? Are you saying you wanted someone to kill you just to die a meaningless death?? Why hook up with these terrorists??"

Wolf glances at Momoko and told her and Miyako her story on how she joined FOX-HOUND and why she became a sniper, which stems from the Gulf War due to Saddam Hussein's attempted invasion which resulted in the deaths of her family and that the government of the world ignored their plights, but it was then that Liquid snake found her and took her under his wing and became a sniper. There she joined FOX-HOUND and was determined to take her revenge on the world for their ignorance. Miyako covered her mouth while shedding tears while Momoko gritted her teeth and fists after hearing the details. They got to know Sniper Wolf as a person and not as a ruthless villain. They wanted to save her and have her join their side to save the world, but they didn't have the skills of a surgeon and they knew Wolf will die in a matter of minutes, but then the shrapnel inside her body slowly moved out, and saw several threads and needles levitating. As the shrapnel are now out of her lung, the needle and threads moved on their own and quickly and carefully patched up her wounds while she slowly drifted to sleep. At that point Psycho Mantis appeared by deactivating his optic camouflage and slowly and carefully levitated her towards him.

"Leave her to me…I can summon doctors to help her…using my telepathy…I finally saw the true self of Wolf. Now I can talk to her telepathically and make her see the errors of her ways…you two must go and try to destroy most of the important facilities here while I help Otacon locate the REX and try to use it on FOX-HOUND."

Nodding, the two girls put on their helmets and left for southwest direction and saw a building there and went inside the ventilation shaft and sneaked inside. After that they navigated the shaft to the northwest direction, reaching the door and slowly went out, and went to a room. After exploring it they found a hidden passageway and went down. They braced themselves as they are heading to an unexpected area.

- - -

At the main building Shinigami was rather alarmed that Sniper Wolf was beaten and that she was being taken by Mantis, and now he had a lock on where the next area the two girls are heading, so he dispatches more of his SHOCKER Troopers to where the two Riders are heading, while contacting someone and told him to prepare himself as he'll get to meet the two. At that point, Liquid snake came in and was rather suspicious that Shinigami just talked to one of his FOX-HOUND subordinates.

"Care to tell me why you just talked to one of my subordinates without consulting me first?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to act since I didn't know when you'll be back…and that Sniper Wolf is defeated and in the hands of Mantis. I assume that she's going to side with that traitor…plus the two HOPPERS are now in the factory area. I've sent my troopers there to intercept them."

"…fine. I'll let it slide since you had to act. I sincerely apologize for not heeding your advice earlier. Must now admit that your two creations are very crafty…but fear not. I've learned from my mistakes and we'll be better prepared for them."

- - -

Thirty minutes later, the scene shifts to the weapons factory where the area resembles both a blast furnace and a huge factory where the nuclear weapons are made, as well as this is where the cyborg parts are being manufactured. At the floor below is a huge pit with molting lava-like pool where the unwanted parts are discarded and melted away. There were several guards patrolling the area and Momoko and Miyako glanced at each other and a discussion took place as to what to do next and how to get past the goons.

"Miyako…I want you to do the distraction part while I place the timers at several key points so with a press of a button I can detonate it and this would draw everyone's attention and they'll check it out while we sneak further inside and look for a hidden passage."

"Where do we meet after?"

"I'll call you via codec and give you instructions."

Nodding, the two split up with Rolling Rider showing herself in the open and taunted the goons to go after her, but the goons were unwilling to open fire fearing that a stray bullet might hit something and cause an explosion so they opted to go after her and clobber her. Rolling rider saw a thin, long sidebar and chopped it and after a few "modification", the bar is as long as her "bubble wand" and began to use it against the goons. Five minutes later more armed goons arrived but they opted to use their fists knowing what will happen if they open fire.

Hyper Rider secretly placed the time bombs at the key areas and saw a boiler and set it on high while placing a C4 there where the goons couldn't, and went near the molten pit and placed flammable cloth near it so that if given the right moment, it would ignite and go towards a gas tank she just saw while slowly opening the gas and little scent would be spread. As she was finished, she saw a cargo elevator and contacted Miyako, telling her where to go, but she was told that she's having difficulty shaking off her opponents when the SHOCKER Troopers arrived to even the odds. Left with no choice, Hyper Rider joined her friend in fending off the soldiers and the troopers, using a barrage of punches and kicks, and finally she used a bagful of stun grenades and this was enough to disorient their opponents. Even the SHOCKER Troopers were not immune to the effects of the stun grenade since Momoko used several of them. The two then went to the elevator which leads them down further to the underground warehouse, and surprisingly, a dozen genome soldiers were using stealth camouflage and managed to stagger the two, but the two persevere and managed to knock them out. As the elevator reached the target floor, they got off and ran as the timer of the time bombs were just 10 seconds away. As the soldiers and the troopers recovered from the effects of the stun grenades, one of them noticed a C4 planted and was about to dispose of it, but the timer reached "0" and the factory exploded in a huge explosion, killing everyone inside and destroying all weapons being made inside.

- - -

At a stairs going downward, the two girls barely felt the explosion through vibrations as they realized that their plan worked and now they are just moments away from their next destination, which is the warehouse of the island. As they reached the end of the stairways, they saw a door, and when Miyako touched it, she felt the cold atmosphere and wondered if they reached the outside world and made a wrong turn.

"I think we made a wrong turn…"

"We won't know unless we see it for ourselves. Let's check it out and be prepared…"

- - -

At the main building, Shinigami and Liquid were now feeling a bit concerned now that the factory has bee decimated and now they're going to have a shortage of parts needed to create more cyborgs, so the FOX-HOUND leader contacted one of his subordinates and told him to take care of the two, whether they live or die. After that he contacted his other subordinate, Revolver Ocelot, but for some reason he could not reach him.

- - -

As the two girls opened the door, they were relieved that they didn't reached the outside world but entered what appeared to be a freezer room where several ravens were flying, and some began to assault them, but thanks to their armors, they were unharmed and they easily took out the "black birds." After that a clapping was heard and they turn around to see who it was and it turn out to be Vulcan Raven. He was carrying what appeared to be a backpack which is also connected to a gattling gun and packs a lot of ammo.

"so…we meet again…no, it was a little girl…you…the long, redhead…I'm disappointed that you turn against us…now I decide your fate whether to spare you or I kill you…Agent HOPPER # 2…either you rejoin us or die…"

But the two girls were defiant to the ends and made their statements before showing off their poses which made Raven rather bemused.

"We'll never give in to you!"

"That's right! We are not puppets of destruction!"

"And we'll stop you no matter what! We're not Agent HOPPERs anymore! We're the **_Masked Riders Z_**! And we'll be the defenders of justice!"

After that, Raven sighed and began to open fire, which Hyper Rider ran to the left side while Rolling Rider ran to the right side. Since he was near the area where Miyako went he chose to go after her and after seeing her, he opened fire, and the gattling gun's bullets managed to cause a dent to her armor but she managed to get out of the line of fire. Since Hyper Rider was crawling over a crate, she jumps down and did a missile dropkick, momentarily breaking his shooting spree and did a barrage of punches and kick. Rolling Rider took her "bubble wand" and joins her friend in beating up their Inuit opponent, but he managed to open fire and the two Riders were forced to hide behind several crates.

- - -

At the US Military Base, the Secretary of Defense arrived after being summoned by the Pentagon and told him that he received a message from a certain Hal Emmerich and told him about the situation at the base in Alaska , particularly in Fox Island . The secretary then orders an air strike to bombard the base, but one of the military subordinate questions the secretary about the possible hostages that might still be alive such as Emmerich, but the secretary justified that they must act now. Thus the air strike team is now being dispatched to Fox Island to destroy the base. And what's even worse, the secretary informed everyone inside not to notify the U.S. President about this.

- - -

Back at the warehouse, Momoko and Miyako were being hard-pressed as Raven used his gattling gun to blast down the crates so the two have no place to run and hide, but this gave her an idea and contacted Miyako and told her the plan, and this made her uneasy but knew they have no choice.

"Once we get to see where he is standing I'll throw a stun grenade to stun him, then we do a double flying kick to knock down some cranes and pin him down. Then we do the same move so he would stay pinned for an hour at least, that way we can get going."

Nodding, Rolling Rider began to use herself as bait and taunted Raven to go after her. Once he is in place, Hyper Rider jumps up and did a spinning wheel kick and made a crate tumble down, and he was forced to stop firing and held onto the falling box to move it out of the way. Miyako soon joins Momoko and did a double flying kick and another crate tumbles down and starts to pin down the enemy, and they did the same move twice and now four heavy crates are over him, thus pinning him down as well as immobilizing him. After that the two left the warehouse via the other exit and are now on their way towards another unknown destination.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Vulcan Raven's been defeated, and now it'll be just a matter of time before the two reunites with their allies and friends…but what will they expect there?

**_Preview:_**

Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider get to meet their allies and finally found what they're after, but will they be able to use it after someone beat them to it?


	18. Deception, Activating Metal Gear REX

_**Masked Rider The 1st **_

We are now nearing the climax of this fic as the heroines are getting closer to their main mission while they narrowly escaped an onslaught by Vulcan Raven and escaped with their lives. Now they are approaching further within the underground base and are about to meet up with otacon and the rest.

And expect a little surprise as someone meets them before hand.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the US Military Base, the Secretary of Defense arrived after being summoned by the Secretary of Defense and told him that he received a message from a certain Hal Emmerich and told him about the situation at the base in Alaska , particularly in Fox Island . The secretary then orders an air strike to bombard the base, but one of the military subordinate questions the him about the possible hostages that might still be alive such as Emmerich, but the secretary justified that they must act now. Thus the air strike team is now being dispatched to Fox Island to destroy the base.

- - -

Back at the warehouse, Momoko and Miyako were being hard-pressed as Raven used his gattling gun to blast down the crates so the two have no place to run and hide, but this gave her an idea and contacted Miyako and told her the plan, and this made her uneasy but knew they have no choice.

"Once we get to see where he is standing I'll throw a stun grenade to stun him, then we do a double flying kick to knock down some cranes and pin him down. Then we do the same move so he would stay pinned for an hour at least, that way we can get going."

Nodding, Rolling Rider began to use herself as bait and taunted Raven to go after her. Once he is in place, Hyper Rider jumps up and did a spinning wheel kick and made a crate tumble down, and he was forced to stop firing and held onto the falling box to move it out of the way. Miyako soon joins Momoko and did a double flying kick and another crate tumbles down and starts to pin down the enemy, and they did the same move twice and now four heavy crates are over him, thus pinning him down as well as immobilizing him. After that the two left the warehouse via the other exit and are now on their way towards another unknown destination.

- - -

At the main building Shinigami receive a coded message from an anonymous source infroming him about the impending airstrike from the Pentagon and that they were now aware of what is happening, and he contacted Liquid Snake about this but the FOX-HOUND leader ignored his pleas and went ahead, and Shinigami was forced to collect all of his data as well as the "special blood" that is used to keep his cyborgs going. Then he went to a secret door leading him to an unknown destination.

- - -

Somewhere within the underground base, Hyper rider and Rolling Rider were secretly roaming around to avoid being seen by lots of guards patrolling the area and they decided to covertly knock them one by one. Momoko went to the east side and slowly applied a "sleeper hold" to the guards there while making sure she wasn't seen. Miyako tried to apply the same tactics but one of the guards guarding the west saw her and alerted the rest. As Momoko was about to come to her aid, she saw that the guards stationed there were convening to the west side, leaving the east side vulnerable and thus Hyper Rider got an idea on how to deal with all of the guards there at once, and contacted her via codec.

"Miyako...can you keep all of them in one spot? Just for a while?"

"Whatever you're planning...hurry it up! I can't keep the off for long!"

With the genome soldiers ready to fire their guns, Miyako got a signal from Momoko and Rolling Rider jumps out of the way and Hyper Rider threw out several stun grenades disorienting them, and the Masked Riders Z charged at them using tornado and roundhouse kicks to knock them silly until they're out cold. Finding a long cord they tied them up and gagged their mouths so they won't shout for help. They proceed to the north section of the base and on their way they receive a codec call from Otacon and a conversation took place as he made a discovery that would help them defeat FOX-HOUND.

"Girls...we have good news...Sniper Wolf is doing quite well and she has enough strength to keep going...Also...I think there's a way to find Metal Gear REX before the others do...and it all depends if you have the items that the ARMS Tech president and the DARPA Chief gave you several hours ago..."

"What items?"

"You have the card keys, right?"

"Yeah..."

"They can also be used to open a certain codes inside the base's control room so that the room where Metal Gear REX is stored will open and we'll be able to use it to activate REX and smash this place to bits. You need to use one of the cards to open a code on the first computer. Give the other to Miyako so she can input the other code on the other computer. Better not waste time so we can get this show on the road."

And so the Masked Riders Z went on to the extreme north section and reached a stair leading up to a computer room and went inside, seeing several computers lined up. They began to search which computers that has an external drive where the cards they possess would fit in. After nearly 15 minutes of search they found it and began to slide it in. There the computers began to automatically search the card and started to read the codes, and when Miyako looked at the window she saw something moved to the extreme west, a huge door sliding to the left and it revealed to be Metal Gear REX, but then the computer room began to blink it light and the door and the window began to close down when metallic panes covered it and when they attempt to punch their way out it failed. At that point the codec beeped and Otacon spoke to them but when Momoko attached the codec on one of the PC's she opened the webcam and got a visual on Otacon, which shocked the two.

"Thank you, girls...you've found Metal Gear REX for me...I'm wondering why I betrayed you because I suckered you into doing the work for me! BEHOLD! The man you shot down outside hours ago has returned!"

Momoko and Miyako were surprised to see that Otacon was Liquid Snake in disguise, in which he unmasked himself, and when they looked around, poison gas began to spray the room, and so the two girls managed to find a gas mask but Liquid taunted the girls stating that even gas mask won't hold up for long, and so he cut the line and went for REX, not bothering to ensure seeing the two girls die in front of his sight.

"_Blast...I wish the real Otacon were here..._"

At that moment the codec beeped and the real Otacon spoke, showing his concerned side proves that he was the real deal. When told of what happened, he told the two to wait a little longer as he'll try to override the controls of the computer room. A minute and a half later the door opened and the two girls emerged from the computer room and breathe fresh air. As they went down the stairs, Metal Gear REX emerged from its storage room and was firing its huge gattling gun that pierced down crates and other equipments, and when Hyper Rider jumps up she shifted her weight and went down as REX fired a missile and demolishes the computer room. A speaker located on the side of REX spoke and it came from Liquid Snake.

"Thanks to you girls, I now have this super weapon in my hands, and with this i will take over the world and have them in my palms...and to show the world REX's awesome powers, I'll give it a test run and start up with you! Now die!"

REX fired two missiles which decimated half of the base, giving the two Riders little room to hide and they split up and hid behind a huge crate and bid their time to come up with a counterattack, but they got an unexpected help when Psycho Mantis shows up and levitated in front of REX, freezing it in place.

"I won't let you do what you want! I'll stop you!"

"Eat this, you traitor!"

REX fired two missiles and Mantis uses his Psycho-kinesis to freeze the two missiles but he was having difficulty as his power was unable to hold a huge machine like REX and two missiles. But what he didn't expect is the gattling guns hidden underneath its hood and opened fire, hitting him on his stomach, but Mantis made a sacrificing gesture as he directed the missiles to go to REX's missile storage and then its legs, and when it hit, it immobilizes the REX at the cost of his life.

However, REX is far from being finished as it barely moves and continues to fire its gattling gun, and at that moment Kuriko, Otacon and the still-injured Sniper Wolf came and used her sniper gun to fire at the weakspot that Otacon told her...the belly. As she shoots down on the belly, the REX ceased to function, and it tilted to the left, falling beneath a hole where a nuclear warhead is stored. As everyone were reunited, a dying Psycho Mantis managed to speak before expiring.

"A...an airstrike...will arrive in...15...minutes...leave before...you...get bombarded..."

As Mantis died, Momoko told Otacon to find a vehicle to get out while she and Miyako find a vehicle of their own to get out. Kuriko protested but Momoko assured to her she and Miyako will catch up. As the two adults left to find a ride, Miyako went beside the wreckage of REX and saw two motorcycles, models of HONDA, and just as they were about to board it, someone emerged from the wreckage. It was Liquid Snake, and he points a finger at the two girls, challenging them to a duel.

**_To Be Concluded..._**

Now that Liquid Snake is all that's left (Shinigami fled after being informed of the airstrike), this is going to be a battle to the climax, and finally you'll get to see Blossom/Bubbles combo against the leader of FOX-HOUND.

**_Preview:_**

Hyper Rider and Rolling Rider takes on Liquid Snake in a duel to the finish. But will they be able to beat him as they have less than 15 minutes before escaping the impending airstrike?

Tune in to the climax of this fic.


	19. FINAL Chapter, Fall Of FOXIsland

_**Masked Rider The 1st **_

We are now in the final chapter of this fic and a showdown with the villain of this fic. With less than 15 minutes left before the air strike bombard the base, the two ex-Powerpuff Girls must combined their new "arsenals" to defeat him and move out before all else crumble down onto them.

And expect a little…drama at the end of this fic. Believe me…it's sad.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At that moment the codec beeped and the real Otacon spoke, showing his concerned side proves that he was the real deal. When told of what happened, he told the two to wait a little longer as he'll try to override the controls of the computer room. A minute and a half later the door opened and the two girls emerged from the computer room and breathe fresh air. As they went down the stairs, Metal Gear REX emerged from its storage room and was firing its huge gattling gun that pierced down crates and other equipments, and when Hyper Rider jumps up she shifted her weight and went down as REX fired a missile and demolishes the computer room. A speaker located on the side of REX spoke and it came from Liquid Snake.

"Thanks to you girls, I now have this super weapon in my hands, and with this i will take over the world and have them in my palms...and to show the world REX's awesome powers, I'll give it a test run and start up with you! Now die!"

REX fired two missiles which decimated half of the base, giving the two Riders little room to hide and they split up and hid behind a huge crate and bid their time to come up with a counterattack, but they got an unexpected help when Psycho Mantis shows up and levitated in front of REX, freezing it in place.

"I won't let you do what you want! I'll stop you!"

"Eat this, you traitor!"

REX fired two missiles and Mantis uses his Psycho-kinesis to freeze the two missiles but he was having difficulty as his power was unable to hold a huge machine like REX and two missiles. But what he didn't expect is the gattling guns hidden underneath its hood and opened fire, hitting him on his stomach, but Mantis made a sacrificing gesture as he directed the missiles to go to REX's missile storage and then its legs, and when it hit, it immobilizes the REX at the cost of his life.

However, REX is far from being finished as it barely moves and continues to fire its gattling gun, and at that moment Otacon and the still-injured Sniper Wolf came and used her sniper gun to fire at the weakspot that Otacon told her...the belly. As she shoots down on the belly, the REX ceased to function, and it tilted to the left, falling beneath a hole where a nuclear warhead is stored. As everyone were reunited, a dying Psycho Mantis managed to speak before expiring.

"A...an airstrike...will arrive in...15...minutes...leave before...you...get bombarded..."

As Mantis died, Momoko told Otacon to find a vehicle to get out while she and Miyako find a vehicle of their own to get out. As the two adults left to find a ride, Miyako went beside the wreckage of REX and saw two motorcycles, models of a HONDA, and just as they were about to board it, someone emerged from the wreckage. It was Liquid Snake, and he points a finger at the two girls, challenging them to a duel.

- - -

At a tunnel leading to the exit of the base, Otacon, Kuriko and the still-injured Sniper Wolf were riding a hoodless jeep and are halfway out of the initial wreckage of Rex, and while Otacon is driving, Kuriko wondered if Momoko and Miyakl would ever get out on time, but Sniper Wolf placed a hand on her shoulder to help ease her worry.

"Those two WILL get out. They made it this far…and they defeated the strong fighters of FOX-HOUND. They will defeat Liquid Snake and they'll succeed. This tunnel leading to the exit is a five minute travel by transportation. All they need is to beat him in 10 minutes, and I'm sure they can get a ride and get out of here."

Feeling assured, Kuriko smiled and tended to Sniper Wolf's wounds which hasn't completely closed.

- - -

Somewhere within the underground base, Liquid Snake emerges from the remains of Metal Gear REX, looking down at the two teenagers and motions them to come up to meet their final challenge: a fight to the finish. He also sensed that something was amiss as he couldn't seem to contact Shinigami after the collapse of REX, and wondered if this is a sign of desertion. He then decided to worry about it later and instead face the two girls in front of him, who have climbed up to the top of the demolished REX.

"So…you two must be the former Powerpuff Girls Z. It's an honor…but you're not Powerpuff anymore…just ungrateful cyborgs…we gave you those gifts yet this is how you repay us? What a pair of ingrate-like, ungrateful bitches you are…"

"We didn't become like this by our own freewill…you made us like this against our will! You have the nerve to say that in front of us?? UNFORGIVABLE!!"

"And now you're doing the same to other kidnapped teens…we won't let you do whatever you want! We'll stop you if it means sacrificing our lives!! After you, we'll get that scientist who made us like this!!"

"Unfortunately…it seems that Shinigami may have left the facility…too bad I'll get to him first. In the meantime…you bitches will die."

"I don't think so…we'll do whatever we can to prevent you from ruining innocent lives…we will prevail! We may not be Powerpuff Girls anymore…but with these new abilities…we'll use it to stop you! **_HAIPA…RAIDA!!_**"

"In the name of justice and innocence…We will kill you if we have to! **_ROLLING…RAIDA!!_**"

Momoko did her intro stance just like Hyper Blossom does and the same goes for Miyako, doing the Rolling Bubbles stance, and the two charges toward Liquid Snake, who easily deflected their punching attacks, and he concentrated on Momoko by kicking Miyako on her gut. Momoko, as Hyper Rider, engages in a hard hand-to-hand combat with Liquid, and was surprised that even her cyborg body was not enough to knock his blocking attacks down.

"Just to let you know, I'm not a cyborg, but Shinigami gave me drugs to enhance my physical strength, so I'll be able to withstand your blows and move as fast you cyborgs are…"

Liquid's speech was cut short as Miyako, as Rolling Rider, cuts in and delivered a spinning wheel kick to his face, sending him staggering and almost fell off the REX, as the three fighters are eight stories high. As he got up, he wiped the blood off his left side of his lips, smiling.

"Not bad…fine then, come to me at once!"

And so the two charged forward and did a full-scale assault but Liquid was a step ahead and used his kicks to keep them apart while using his hands to block their attack and shove them back. As Momoko got closer, he did a straight punch on her chest area, and it causes a dent on her body armor and she felt a stinging pain feeling his punch penetrated her body. Miyako tried her luck and got clobbered as he took off her helmet and did a headbutt on her face, busting her nose. As he was repeating the move to weaken her, Momoko recalled that she secretly took a yo-yo from one of the guards she took down ands used it to fasten his feet together, and this causes him to lose his balance, and thus it gave Miyako the chance to rebound, and delivered a barrage of punches to his face while Momoko did the same on his back, and then she delivered a roundhouse kick that sent him sliding towards the edge, and when he stood up he attempted to remove the strings on his ankles, but then he paused as he saw a pair of silhouettes covering him. Looking up he got his answer. Momoko and Miyako were jumping up and descending towards him, doing a double flying sidekick motion aimed at him.

"**_DOUBLE RIDER KICK!!_**"

The two girls shouted and their double flying sidekick connected, and he was thrown off the edge of the demolished REX. The two didn't bother to check on him to see if he hit the floor as they got a call from Otacon telling him that they have six minutes left before the airstrike arrives. So they climbed down to the other side and when they got off, they boarded a pair of HONDA motorcycles and sped off.

- - -

As they were halfway near the exit of the tunnel, they heard a sound of a jeep approaching and a hail of gunfire almost hit them, as Momoko turn around, they were surprised to see that Liquid snake is still alive, but his whole forehead was dripping with blood.

"I won't let you leave alive!! DIE!!"

But thanks to their body armor, the bullets didn't affect them and the three kept on cruising until they reached the end of the tunnel. As they reached the end of the tunnel, they paused in the snowy field and stood in front of Kuriko, Otacon and Sniper Wolf, intending to protect them until Momoko, still in her armored guise of Hyper Rider, told Miyako, as Rolling Rider, to protect the others. As Momoko and Liquis are about to resume their showdown, the airstrike jets arrived, bombarding the base which causes a vibrating shaking that made Liquid fall into the jeep, and Momoko did a running dropkick sending the jep, along with Liquid, back inside the tunnel and they sped off, as the bombarding continues, demolishing everything along with the tunnel, apparently taking Liquid Snake with it.

- - -

As they stopped at the other side of the snowfield, they took a rest as they watch the base being demolished, apparently taking everything, and everyone with it. Momoko and Miyako took off their HOPPER helmets to breath air as they felt that all is over. Now they can go home and return to Japan, but first they must do something about Sniper Wolf, as they were unwilling to let her rot in jail, but Sniper Wolf assured to them that she's willing to face jail as her way to atone for her terrorist acts. As she shook hands with Momoko, several Soldiers from the army, all dressed in snow-like vest covering their whole body, surrounded them and aimed their guns at them. Sniper raised her arms as a gesture of surrendering while telling them that Otacon and the three girls are innocent victims. One of the soldiers contacted the Secretary of Defense and the armed forces Chief, who is a general, about it, but the secretary and the major-general ordered him and the other soldiers to shoot them all down, but as the soldier questions the order, he got a stern rebuttal or face court martial. To Otacon and the three girls' shock, the soldiers opened fire, killing Sniper Wolf from head to toe. As the soldiers are about to aim their weapons at the others, they receive an order from someone.

"THIS IS THE PRESIDENT!! CEASE FIRE!! I REPEAT…CEASE YOUR ATTACK AT ONCE!! THE SECRETARY OF DEFENSE HAS BEEN RELEIVED OF THEIR COMMAND!!"

The soldiers lowered their weapons while Momoko and Miyako went to Sniper Wolf's side, grieving over her death while Otacon glared at the soldiers as they lowered their heads in shame.

- - -

At the Pentagon, the President of the United States explained to Otacon and the two girls about the Secretary and the Armed Forces Chief/Major-General intent to remove all witnesses to the FoxIsland siege so they can do some secret search without any interference and in doing so they could use it a reason to make it appear that a crisis will erupt and force the president to resign. Otacon was placed in the witness protection program while Momoko and Miyako resisted attempts to legally examine their cybernetic bodies. The President mutually accepted their request to keep their identities as cyborgs a secret and the three girls left, where the Akatsutsumi parents are reunited with their children and are set to go back to Japan, cutting their trip to Alaska short. Three days later they all returned to Japan where the Gotokuji family awaited Miyako's return as well. Kaoru was also there to greet her three friends. Surprisingly, thanks to the military's connection, Momoko and Miyako are allowed to keep their armors.

A week later, at the Kitazawa Laboratory, Ken and his father made some tests on Miyako, confirming it that her blood was tainted with SHOCKER's "blood infusion", and took some samples so that they can come up with a way to "cleanse" it so she won't have to undergo blood transfusion from SHOCKER or from several hospitals to keep their status as cyborgs a secret. They also have to do it as soon as possible as they realized that Miyako's life will be in danger if her body shows signs of rejecting her cybernetic components.

Kaoru was surprised and shocked when told how her two friends were turned into cyborgs and vowed to help them in any way she could.

Other than that, they are now living normally again, but Momoko, Miyako and Kuriko was still sadden at the loss of Psycho Mantis and Sniper Wolf, as they were hoping that the two FOX-HOUND deserters might have been granted a second lease on life.

**_The End_**

Well, that was a blast. I thank the readers for their continued patronage on this fic.

Would you like to see a sequel? Let me know and I might make one depending on the requests you make.


	20. Epilogue

_**Masked Rider The 1st **_

Okay...last chapter was supposed to be the final one, but I thought I'd add a little spice on what to expect in the sequel (I don't know when it'll be up), so here's a little extra on the side.

_**Disclaimer:**_

- _**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, TV Tokyo, and Toei Animation

- _**Metal Gear Solid**_ is owned by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan

- _**Kamen Rider**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

The scene was that of a dark, imageless scene. Only darkness and nothing out of the ordinary, but then a three-way conversation took place. You cannot see who it was, but the voices were very familiar.

**_Voice 1_**: "So, Ocelot...did you have the blueprinrts of REX?"

**_Voice 2_**: "Yes, sir...all of it, but I cannot say if the other members of FOX-HOUND such as Octopus and Raven survive...but more importantly, Shinigami fled and all of his donations..."

**_Voice 3_**: "Shinigami here...I regret to say that Decoy Octopus is indeed dead, but Vulcan Raven is with me..."

**_Voice 2_**: "So the coward is here..."

**_Voice 3_**: "Hey! who are you calling..."

**_Voice 1_**: "Gentlemen, please...I'm the reason why you're all alive...all I ask is your cooperation to ensure that our next plan will succeed. Shinigami...make more cyborgs and make sure your nect creations would not rebel..."

**_Voice 3_**: "Yes...as you wish..."

**_Voice 2_**: "Ocelot...you do the recruiting, but make sure no one sees you...and bring me the blueprints of REX...we will make a more advanced weapon than the one we have...one that can take out the two girls from Japan whom I see tyhem as a threat..."

**_Voice 2_**: "As you command...Mr. President..."

- - -

At Japan, Momoko is now resuming school and Kaoru is there to greet her, but sadly, Miyako had to miss the new school year as per advice from the Kitazawa family and Mayor Mayer, as Miyako is starting to show signs of her body beginning to reject her cybernetic components, such as coughing out a lot of blood and Miyako's grandmother was carefully informed of this and she promised not to tell the Gotokuji parents about this for the time being.

As class is in session, Momoko glances at the window as she wonders how Miyako would overcome this trial, and she silently curse SHOCKER for what they did to her friend. She prayed that Miyako would be alright and that Ken and his dad would eventually find the means to save her life.

- - -

**_Bright! Our Future_** by **_Da Pump  
_**(Theme song from **_Kamen Rider The First_**)

_When you wish upon a star  
All of your dreams come true  
Will never give up again  
I look up shooting star_

_Surechigau hitogomi no naka fuan ya ikidoori wo  
Kanjita mama tachi sukumi uh...  
Tashika na mono ga nani ka wakaranakutemo  
Miushinawanai you ni uh..._

_Ano hi mitsumeteta kimi hanasanai to  
Ima nara sou ieru kara_

_Dakishimeteitai afureuru kono ryoute kara  
Tsutawaru yo omoi wa donna toki demo  
Aishi au tame ni bokura wa umarete kitanda  
Mou mayowanai to chikaeru Bright our Future_

_Aruki dasu ima sono saki ni wazukana kibou dake wo  
Shinjita mama tsuki susumu uh...  
Mamoru beki mono ga nanika Ankoku no naka demo  
Miushinawanai you ni uh..._

_Ano hi tsukami kaketa yume akiramenai to  
Ima nara sou ieru kara_

_Hashiri tsuzuketai hirogaru kono oozora kara  
Furi sosoku hikari wo karada de kanjite  
Shinjiau tame ni bokura wa umarete  
kitanda  
Mou mayowanai to chikaeru Bright Our Future_

_Kagayakeru kono sekai wo mamrou tameni tachi agaru  
Sorezore no kanashimi wo kamen ni hime  
Tatakai tsuzukeru Take over Rider_

_(repete)  
Kimi to futari Bright our Future_

_When you wish upon a star  
All of your dreams come true  
Will never give up again  
I look up shooting star_

_When you wish upon a star  
Will never give up again..._

_- - - _

If you're curious what this song is about, check out my profile where the link is. There you'll get a visual of what the "Riders" look like, as the costume and armor they're wearing will replace their Powerpuff Girls costume.


End file.
